You Were Meant for Me
by dsrtchck
Summary: Since the first time I saw her, I could tell something was different about her. She always gave me her full attention. She always did everything to make me smile and keep me happy. She keeps no secrets from me. If she can be so amazing, why can't you, my fiance, be also?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Everything is canon up until the fourth book. I haven't read the fourth book, what I know about it is from the movie that I finally got a chance to see and from other fanfiction. So if what I put in the story is at all canon, even if just a little, it wasn't on purpose. **

**Summary: Bella and Edward have set the date for when they are to get married. Bella finds herself spending more and more time with the Cullen's in preparation for her wedding. To help plan, Alice has invited their 'cousins' the Denali's to help. When Kate first see's Bella she's knows instantly that Bella is hers', unfortunately Edward sees this as well and will do what he can to keep Bella.**

* * *

"I don't think I'll ever get used to wearing these things Alice." I whined to Alice.

Every day for at least an hour, Alice has had me practice walking in heels. Not only does my feet hurt from wearing the things so much, but so does my ego from the constant tripping I've done that thankfully Alice has caught me. At least this time our 'learning to walk in heels session' will be cut short because the Cullen's cousins are coming in today. Alice invited them over to help with the wedding to make everything perfect.

"You will Bella, trust me, I know this. You just need more practice. That's why we're practicing now when there's still plenty of time before the big day for you to get this down." Alice said as she carefully watched me walk across her bedroom floor.

No sooner did she say that did I feel myself start to trip and possible hurt my ankle, but of course Alice saw this coming and caught me in time before anything bad happened. Once I was steady, or as steady as I could be, on my feet again, Alice let me go and motioned for me to continue walking.

"Told you." I mumbled, making Alice roll her eyes at me.

I slowly started to walk in a line to hopefully get to the other side of her room. My plan is the slower I walk the easier it will be to keep my balance. Then as I get better at walking slower, I'll pick up my pace. I personally think that's a really good plan. I had taken two steps when I heard Emmett yell from downstairs.

"Our cousins are here!" Emmett yelled at the top of his lungs.

I've been feeling a little nervous about meeting them. Edward has told me countless times that they will like me and that I have nothing to worry about, but I'm still nervous. As soon as I start to feel my nerves, I then feel a blanket of calm wash over me.

"Thank you Jasper." I said quietly, embarrassed at having to need his help to calm down and at being caught being nervous. Though it was an empath that caught me; so I shouldn't feel that bad.

"Jaz says you're welcome. I'm going to say hi to them. I would say keep the heels on to get in more practice, but I think you would be more comfortable in your regular shoes. So change into them and meet us downstairs okay?" Alice said.

"Okay, thank you Alice; I'll be down there in a second." I answered.

Alice nodded once at my answer then vanished out of sight. As quickly as she disappeared, Edward replaced her spot. Knowing that I can barely walk in these things, Edward lifted me into his arms and carried me over to Alice's bed so that I can put my shoes back on. As Edward picked me up, he gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. My hands went to tangle in his hair, but before I could get his head in my grasp, I was sitting on the bed and he was a couple paces away from me.

"Thank you Edward." I said, ignoring the fact that he just distanced himself from me again.

"Anytime Bella." Edward said in his velvety smooth voice. "I decided I should go downstairs with you to introduce you to my cousin's. I know you've been nervous about meeting them and I don't want you to be." Edward said in a caring tone.

I can't help but feel touched at his words. I was kind of hoping he would go downstairs with me to meet his cousins. I would have thought he would have waited downstairs for me to go to him since he was already down there when Alice banned him from our sessions a week ago.

"Thank you Edward, I really appreciate that." I said as I tie the laces on the first shoe I put on.

"Of course Bella; I'm your finance, that's what I'm supposed to do." Edward said.

I quickly put on the other shoe and stood up when it was. As soon as I stood, Edward was immediately at my side with his arm around my waist. He started to guide me out of Alice's room and to the staircase. As we descended the stairs I could hear laughter coming from the living room. I could hear Emmett's booming laughter and Alice's bell like laughter. There was also at two other voices that I couldn't recognize, obviously the cousin's. One of their voices though, at least their laughs, sounded so smooth and velvety that it made me instantly rank it better than Edwards.

As we reached the bottom of the staircase and then the living room, I was able to see the Cullen's five cousins. There were three blondes; well one was more of a strawberry blonde, and two Hispanic looking vampires sitting in various seats around the living room.

"This must be the Bella we've all heard so much about." The strawberry blonde said as she stood up from her spot on the couch. "My name is Tanya Denali and this is my coven, my family." Tanya said as she made her way to me.

When she reached me she shook my hand in greeting and turned to partially face me and the rest of the room. I think this is the first time I've met a vampire and they didn't comment on my scent. Even the Volturi commented at some point about how I smell to them.

"The couple on the loveseat is Carmen and Eleazar. The one next to Alice is Irina and finally the last one is Kate." Tanya said, introducing her family.

As Tanya introduced them all I nodded to them and gave a slight, awkward wave to which they all nodded back to me. When Tanya introduced Kate though, it was different. For some reason the small hello I had planned to say got caught in my throat and I couldn't raise my hand even a little to wave at her. Her eyes, though the same color as everyone else's in this room, are so captivating that I can't stare away. To me it seemed like we had spent years staring into each-other's eyes, but I know it was just maybe a silent few seconds. That was all the time that was needed for Edward to apparently get upset about something though.

"You will do well to keep those thoughts silent about my fiancé, my mate." Edward growled out, earning everyone's attention.

Because she was so close to me, I could see Tanya stiffen slightly at Edwards' growl. Looking at her face though, I could easily tell she didn't stiffen because she was afraid, she seemed to be holding herself back from either saying or doing something.

"I will think anything I want to child and trust me when I say I have a very vivid imagination." Kate hissed out to Edward.

Carlisle seemed like he was going to say something, but Edward cut him off. It seemed everyone became very tense from the few sentences Kate and Edward tossed back and forth between each other.

"I'm taking Bella home. Alice, you and Bella can discuss _our wedding_ tomorrow. Come on Bella." Edward said as he tugged my hand to follow him back out of the room.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella." Kate called out in a very sweet voice as Edward and I left the room.

Everything that just happened was very confusing, but I know better than to ask Edward about it right away. He'll never answer any of my questions so soon after being upset. Whenever this happens all I have to do is wait until we get back to my house, or sometimes the meadow, and once he calms down, I can talk to him and he usually tells me what made him upset. Usually it's just about something Rosalie thought about me not belonging in the family, which is nothing new but it still upsets Edward or it's something Emmett thought about Edward and I not being intimate.

Edward rushes us out of the house and to his car, which is parked right outside. I only trip twice in our haste, him catching me both times, before I climbed into his car. As I buckled up my seatbelt and he drove off and away from the house, I glanced over at him and I can see he's still visibly upset. Whatever Kate thought apparently really affected him.

The entire drive back home was done in silence. I almost commented about how he might end up breaking the steering wheel with how tight he was gripping it, but I thought better about it. There's no reason to get him even more upset. When we pulled up to my house I was happy to see that Charlie was still at work. He's been working very random hours lately because of being short staffed at the station. So not only is his schedule out of whack, but he's also pulling a lot of hours. I'm perfectly okay with that because then I get more time at my home with Edward without having to worry about Charlie catching him. Not that Charlie would stand a chance of doing that, but still.

Edward, like always, was around on my side of the car and had my door open less than five seconds after he turned the car off. He held his hand out to help me out of the car, just like a gentleman, and lead me to the door. Once I let us in we went straight to my room. I immediately laid down on my bed, my back against the headboard and Edward went to sit in the rocking chair. After a few minutes of silence, I decided I couldn't take it anymore.

"What happened Edward?" I asked trying to sound as concerned as I could.

Edward let out a heavy sigh and ran his hand through his hair. I know this act, this ploy. He's thinking of something to tell but in reality tell me absolutely nothing at all. I really hate when he does this. He says he doesn't tell me things to protect me, but it's still very annoying.

"It's nothing to worry about love. Kate just thought some things that I don't agree with." Edward said.

"What did she think?" I probed, knowing I won't get an answer.

"Just some stupid things. Look, I'm really sorry, but I have to go hunt to calm down. I'll be back later tonight though okay?" Edward said.

His eyes were dark, but not as dark as he's let them get in the past. So I know that he's not necessarily hungry, but he's going to use the hunt as a means to calm down. Perhaps when he gets back he'll let me know exactly why he got upset. I just wish he wouldn't have made me leave his house so soon, I was planning on spending all evening there, Esme had even told me she picked out a new recipe she wanted me to try.

"Okay Edward, just hurry back. We can talk when you get back." I said.

He gave me a grateful lopsided smile that made my heart skip a beat and he gave me a kiss on my forehead before disappearing out of my window. With a sigh I slowly climbed out of my bed; I guess I'll go find something to eat since it's almost dinner time. If I start cooking now I know I'll be hungry by the time it's done.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I finally have a direction for this story and I'm expecting this one to another long one as well. So, Never Stood a Chance, I'll make Kate winning over Bella a little difficult, especially since she's still with Edward. Also, so you guys know, I like all of the Cullen's (except Edward) so I'm not going to make any of them stand in Kate and Bella's way… sort of…**

**Also, in case anyone cares and since I know people asked in Never Stood a Chance, the actress I picture as Kate is the one from the movies. I like who they picked to be Kate, even though I only remember seeing her for like two seconds.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

As soon as Edward left, I went downstairs to start cooking dinner. I'm not sure when Charlie will be home, or even if he will have already eaten dinner before he comes home, so I'll just make enough for both of us and if anything I'll have left overs for lunch tomorrow. I don't know what Alice has planned for us tomorrow, I think it has something to do with a shopping trip to pick out an outfit for the bridal part or something, I'm not really sure because I wasn't paying attention since I have no interest in going.

By the time Charlie got home I had just finished cleaning up and putting away dinner. Even though Charlie had already eaten, he said that he'll eat so more anyways. Something about him being a sheriff and having to be constantly on alert uses a lot of energy that he needs to replace by eating more food. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I know he's making that up and that he just wants to eat, but he looked so proud of his quick defense of eating more that I couldn't.

Like basically every night, I retreated to my room once I made sure Charlie wasn't going to burn his food when he re-heated it. I'm hoping that by now Edward will be back and maybe he'll tell me a little bit more about what happened earlier. I would try to get it out of Alice tomorrow, but the little pixie is really good at keeping secrets, even from Edward, so I know I won't be able to get anything from her. So I won't even try to.

When I entered my room, I hoped to see Edward either laying on my bed or sitting in the rocking chair. Instead, after walking in a couple steps, I found Alice going through my closet. I don't know why she keeps going through it all the time. I know she has perfect memory so I know she knows exactly what's in there.

"Hey Alice." I said as I perched myself on my bed and watched her go through clothes.

You would think I would have a problem with her always going through them, but I don't at all. I actually like the fact that Alice takes the time to come up with outfits for me that look good, not that I would ever actually tell. I personally don't care what I wear since I prefer comfort over fashion, but it's nice when Alice is able to combine the two. Sometimes she does try to get me to wear something I don't particularly like, for instance skirts or dresses. Those are just the times that I ignore what she suggests and wear what I want.

"Hello Bella. I brought over a couple shirts for you that I think you'll like and that will look amazing on you." Alice said, not turning to face me since most of her attention is on the clothes.

"You know you don't have to buy me clothes." I said, trying my best not to whine about the fact that she bought me stuff.

I've never liked people buying me things. Why waste money on me when they can spend the money on themselves on something they need?

"I know sweetie, but I did anyways." Alice said.

I sat silently for a few seconds and just watched her pull out random pieces, shake her head no and then put the item back. I'm contemplating about either asking her why she's here or when will Edward be back. I even, very briefly, thought to ask her if she knew what Kate had done, or actually thought, to upset Edward; but I quickly decided not to.

"Your indecision is starting to annoy; especially since I'm trying to find you the perfect outfit for tomorrow." Alice said as she finally turned away from my closet.

I gave her sheepish grin and said a quick 'sorry' as she twirled over to the rocking chair and sat down.

"I'm here to find you an outfit and to tell you what time I'll be picking you up tomorrow; which will be at seven by the way. Edward will be here after you've gone to sleep he wanted to talk with Tanya, Carlisle and Kate before he comes over. I can't tell what Kate thought because I don't actually know." Alice said.

I couldn't help but groan at the idea of having to wake up early to what I'm sure will be a very long shopping day. That means that we will be going to Seattle, which is a couple hours away. Maybe I'll be able to get a quick nap in so that I won't be as tired as Alice drags me from store to store.

I'm disappointed that Edward won't be until after I'm asleep. At least he'll be spending time with me though… even though I'm not awake for it. I can always tell when he does it because I can his scent is especially strong the nights he stays over and he's not there when I wake up. His scent is always in my room since he's in there so much, but I like it when he spends the night and I wake up to either him there or his strong scent.

"What did he want to talk to them about?" I asked, mentally crossing my fingers that she will tell me. She started the conversation, so I'm just going to go with it.

"About you; but I can't get into specifics because it's not my place." Alice said, and then almost like an afterthought she added. "Though, Kate is going with us tomorrow. It'll be me, you, Kate, Tanya and I'm still trying to get Rosalie to go. If you ask Kate I'm sure she'll tell you." Alice said.

I was about to ask her if she knew for a fact Kate would tell me, because if she did then Alice could just tell me so that I can get rid of the curiosity that's eating at me sooner. Before I could start talking though, Alice's eyes got a glazed over look and she was no longer staring at me, but just past me; she's having a vision. I waited patiently for her to get out it before I would ask my question. This one took maybe a minute and again before I could talk, she did.

"Edward will actually be over tonight in about half an hour. He wants to talk to you but he keeps changing his about what, so I'm not sure. The outfit that I think will go good for you tomorrow is the very first shirt to the right, the pants on the top one on the top drawer and the shoes are the ones all the way to right. Remember, seven o'clock sharp we'll be here to pick you up. So make sure you've eaten, gotten dressed and basically just make sure you're ready to head out the door because we have a full day planned." Alice said as she stood up and pointed in the general direction of where the clothes were that she told me about.

Truth be told I wasn't really paying too much attention because of the good news she just gave me. I'm happy that Edward decided to come over before I went to bed, maybe he'll hold me as I fall to asleep and be my pillow. I personally think Edward is the best pillow ever, but he never lets me sleep on him. I can only use him as a pillow when we're watching movies; I'm not sure why that is.

"Okay Alice, thank you." I said as I stared at the closet door wondering what exactly it is that she wants me to wear.

In the blink of an eye Alice was out of my room, leaving me alone. Now I just have to someone make half an hour go by fast that way Edward will be here sooner. I could go downstairs and watch some sports game with Charlie and allow my mind to wander; that usually works to pass time. Although, when I'm actually waiting for something I want to happen that I want to happen, spacing out while watching T.V. with Charlie sometimes makes the time go by slower. So perhaps I can just read. If I got lost in a fantasy world of my choosing, that will guarantee time will go by quickly. The only catch with that is I have to actually get 'into' the book.

Deciding reading a book is my best option to pass the time quickly, I picked up the book that has never once failed me in the past. I laid down on my bed, opened the book and started reading from where I last left off. Just as I expected, within a couple paragraphs, I was lost in the world of literature.

I didn't notice Edward was here until I felt the bed dip down at my waist and felt a hand rest lightly on my shoulder. Since I wasn't expecting it, I felt myself instantly tense up at the contact. No sooner did I tense up did I smell Edward's scent and I immediately relaxed again. I closed my book, not bothering to mark it since I'll know exactly where I left when I pick it up to read again and sat up to face Edward.

"I'm glad you decided to come over sooner. Alice had said you had first wanted to come over when I was already asleep." I said as I positioned myself to sit Indian style on the bed to face Edward who sat the same way at the foot of the bed.

"I had wanted to; but I had guessed you wanted to see me before you actually went to sleep." Edward said; his lop sided smile he gave me sent chills up my spine.

"I always want to see you Edward. This time though, I actually wanted to ask you something though." I said.

"Of course, you can ask me anything love." Edward said, his smile fading slightly.

"Why did we have to leave early tonight? Esme wanted to cook me something new that she wanted my opinion on." I asked.

I decided not to mention Kate or the fact that he was upset; even though it was obviously implied. I think adding Esme, his mother figure, to my concerns of leaving early will give me a better chance of getting an answer. He knows how much I love Esme.

"I just think that Kate will be a bad influence on you. With what she was thinking, it was very… unflattering. I just couldn't stand to hear Kate's thoughts anymore and I didn't particularly want to leave you at that moment." Edward said.

When he finished talking, he gave me a big smile that is constantly dazzling me and makes me lose all train of thought from the sheer beauty of it. This time though, it was still a breath taking smile, but it didn't make me lose my train of thought. I was still able to pick up on the fact that he just basically said that he left early to get away from Kate's thoughts that he didn't like and took me with him because he wanted to spend more time with me. Yet practically as soon as we got here he left.

"Then why did you leave basically as soon as we got here?" I asked.

"Well, because I couldn't stop thinking about she said and like I told you I needed to calm down. When we get upset Bella, we can lose control and I won't put you in risk of me losing control and hurting you." Edward said, almost sounding like he was talking to a child.

I can understand what he means though. The more upset he gets, the more he loses control over his thirst and with me smelling as good as they claim I do, I must have started to test his control. I don't want him to kill me, so I'm not mad at him for leaving right away. Plus he did come back; he even came back sooner than he planned.

"I guess I can understand that." I said.

"I knew you would. There's also another thing that I thought about as I came over." Edward said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Well, as I've told you, Kate is a bad influence. She's reckless, careless and tends to turn everything into a joke. She's very irresponsible and just again, over all a bad influence. She makes Emmett look like a mature adult. I don't think you should spend time with her." Edward said.

I don't know anything about Kate except for what I got Alice and Edward to tell. I know she's very old, like easily over at least a thousand years old, she's considered to be the start of the rumors about succubus's (I checked with Carlisle on that and he says succubus's don't really exist that it's pure rumors) and that she has a power called and I quote 'mental electrical current'. So basically she can electrocute people. Other than that, I don't know anything else besides that the Denali coven lives in Denali, Alaska, but that's it.

So when Edward says that she's a bad influence, which I can at least pretend to see since she used to be, apparently a long time ago according to Alice, a succubus and that's not all that good. She did stop that though, so I can't judge her purely off that. I can't actually really judge her at all since I don't actually know her at and I haven't said even one word to her. I can listen to Edwards' warnings and usually I just listen to him, but for some reason I find myself wanting to meet and talk with Kate. I don't want to just go with what Edward says like I normally do, I want to form my own opinion this time.

"I'll take you warning into consideration Edward, but I haven't even said a word to her. She's your family and eventually she's going to be mine as well, I want to get to know her. I want to get to know all of the Denali's." I told him.

I knew he wasn't going to like my answer at all. So the flash of anger I saw cross his face was of no surprise. His next words though were.

"I forbid you to see her." Edward said as loud as he could without having Charlie hear him.

He's never forbidden me to do anything before. He's kept me away from things and has warned me against things, but he's never actually forbidden me from something. I can't let him do that, I'm not his property to do that to.

"You can't forbid me to do anything Edward. I want to see her and I will. She and Tanya are actually going with Alice and I tomorrow. I don't know where we're going, but they are both coming with us." I said firmly.

This is one of the few times that I've taken a stance against him. I usually just go along with what he says since normally he's right. This time thought, there's just something telling me, very loudly, that he's wrong about Kate. I can't be sure that he's wrong, but there's only one way to find out. Plus, she's the Cullen's family, I doubt they would just consider someone to be their family if there're really as bad as Edward wants to make Kate seem.

Edward closed his eyes for a minute and seemed to be thinking over what I said. I saw him relax slightly and when he finally opened his eyes, I could no longer see any hint of anger in his eyes, though they were slightly darker now.

"I apologize for saying that Bella; I shouldn't have done that. Of course I can't forbid you to do anything as you are your own person. I'm just trying to protect you. I won't be able to go with you tomorrow since me and my brothers will be showing Eleazar and Carmen the hunting grounds we tend to use around here. I would appreciate it though if you would be okay with me checking in with every so often, just a simple phone call, just make sure everything is still okay." Edward said.

I'm used to him always calling me when I'm away from him with Alice on some shopping trip that she just had to take me on. So it's actually no surprise that he wants to do the same thing this time. The surprise part is the fact that he actually asked me if he could do so.

"Well, you always have in the past; so I see no reason as to why you can't now." I told him.

At my answer, he gave me a beaming, for him at least, lopsided smile that made my hear skip a beat.

"Thank you love; now you should go to sleep since I'm sure Alice wants you up early tomorrow." Edward said as he stood up off my bed.

I wasn't particularly tired, but he is right. I know I'll be tired tomorrow as it is, so if I stay up any longer I'll just be even more tired.

With a nod, I got up off my bed, grabbed my things and made my way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When I got back to my room, Edward was sitting in the rocking chair reading the book I was reading earlier.

"Goodnight Edward." I said as I reached him and gave him a kiss goodnight; of which he quickly pulled away.

"Goodnight love; sleep well, I'll stay here for most of the night." Edward said.

I nodded in acknowledgement at him and climbed into bed to go to sleep. It took slightly longer to go to sleep than normal since I didn't really want to go to sleep right now; but eventually I did with the help of Edward humming my lullaby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

At six thirty sharp, my alarm went off and I officially decided, for about the thousandth time, that the beeping sound all alarm clocks seem to make is extremely annoying. Normally I would give myself an hour to get ready, but after staying up slightly later than expected when I heard Edward leave, I wanted to try and give myself as much sleep as possible. So I crawled out of bed and went as fast as I could to get ready, only tripping when I got out of bed, when I got out of the shower and when I was trying to put on my pants; so it wasn't that bad.

When the clock read seven, I was almost finished with my breakfast which was just a bowl of cereal since that was a quick and easy meal. As expected, Alice walked right in through the door I had unlocked and found her way into the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs as she waited for me to finish eating.

"Good morning Bella." Alice said in her usual cheerful voice.

"Morning." I said back right before I drained the rest of the mild from my bowl.

I quickly put my bowl in the sink, promising myself that I'll wash it later when I get back. Alice followed me to the front door, after stopping at the hall closest to get my jacket since we are having typical Forks weather right now. As I locked my front door, Alice continued walking to the car Edward had finally got her, a bright yellow Porsche, an exact replica of the one she had stolen in Italy.

"So what's on your shopping list for us today." I said as I climbed into the already turned on car.

"Shopping?" Alice asked, sounding even more excited than when she greeted me this morning.

"Aren't we going shopping?" I asked, just now noticing that the two Denali's that I know were supposed to go with us today aren't here. "And where are Tanya and Kate, I thought they were going with us?" I asked.

Alice pulled out of my drive way and started making her way down the street, driving at break neck speeds of course.

"Well, we're picking Tanya and Kate up at my house. Edward was having a conversation with Kate and it wasn't finished before I had to leave to get you, he'll still be there when we get there actually. I never actually said we were shopping, we're just hanging out today; you automatically assumed we were going shopping. So if that's what you want, I would be more than happy to go shopping." Alice said sounding more and more excited as she continued talking.

What does Edward have against his cousin that he would need to talk to them? From what I understand he should have already left for the hunting trip he was going on. If I hadn't just been given an out of going shopping with Alice as well as in invitation in practically the same sentence, I would have asked her again about Edward and Kate. But my priority right now is to get out shopping with Alice that I had apparently thought was happening but really wasn't.

"That's okay Alice; I'm sure you'll plan future shopping trips. I think getting to know my future family and just hanging out is fine." I said.

"Bella, we would be hanging out if we went shopping. Plus not only would we be hanging out, but we would also get to try on and even buy new outfits out of hanging out together. How much better can it get?" Alice said; sounding like this was the best thing in the world to do.

By this time, I personally didn't think that much time had passed already, we pulled up to the Cullen drive way. Alice, as usual of all the Cullen's, opened my door before I could even grab the handle.

"I think we could just hang out and not do any shopping; that way shopping will be a lot more fun when we go next." I said, crossing my fingers and hoping that she bought that.

"So you'll willingly go shopping with me next time because it'll be fun? I can agree with that." Alice said with a smirk and opened the front door to let me in.

I was going to make a comment about how I never said I would willingly go shopping with her; but Emmett's voice cut me off.

"Dude, you need to calm down." Emmett said in his normal loud voice.

Alice and I made out way to the living room and saw the Denali's and Cullen's all standing and circled around Edward and Kate. Carlisle and Esme looked concerned, Emmett looked annoyed, Rosalie looked bored and Jasper looked like he was concentrating. Jasper was probably trying to use his gift to keep everyone calm. The Cullen's were standing slightly behind Edward, except for Carlisle who had his arm on a very pissed looking Edwards shoulder.

The Denali's were all standing behind Kate, except for Tanya who was standing next to Kate with her arms crossed over her chest. Kate looked amused, Irina looked annoyed, Carmen and Eleazar looked stoic and Tanya looked mad.

"Not until Kate stops." Edward said.

"Stop what Edward? I haven't done anything?" Kate said in an overly innocent tone that made me think that she was thinking about doing something that Edward doesn't agree with.

"You know what I'm talking about. You should have more control." Edward said through gritted teeth.

Alice made her way over to her husbands' side and wrapped an arm around him and I just stayed in the doorway, not really sure what I should do. Clearly I interrupted something that I don't think I should be a part of since I'm technically part of the family yet.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but even with my thoughts my eyes are still nice and golden while yours are black. Who needs to work on their control?" Kate asked with a smirk.

"Bella is my fiancé and you should not be having any of those thoughts about her. It's vulgar and disrespectful to her." Edward said.

"I don't think so. Bella, is it okay if I think about you?" Kate asked me, putting everyone's attention on me.

I felt my cheeks brighten a little from the sudden attention that Kate put on me. I don't know how to answer her question. If Edward is getting upset about what she's thinking about me, then maybe I shouldn't be okay with it? But it's her own private thoughts and Edward should respect her privacy. If it wasn't for the fact that Edward can read minds, I would never know she was thinking about me.

"I um, I guess. It's your mind." I said while making eye contact with her.

"Wonderful, well now that I have Bella's permission to think about, and trust me I will _all_ time around you; Alice, Tanya, why don't we go ahead and take Bella out now and just hang out as planned?" Kate said as she walked towards me.

When Kate reached me, she put her arm around my shoulders, which was easy for her since she's taller than me, and faced the others with me. Edward didn't seem pleased with her arm being around my shoulders. He shook off Carlisle's arm and quickly made his way to my other side. He pulled me into him, effectively taking Kate's arm off from around me.

"We'll be going now Carlisle, as planned. But I can assure you if Edward steps out of line again, we will not hesitate to act." Tanya said, though it sounded like a threat.

I gave Edward a side-ways glance, hoping for him to give me some indication that he'll tell me what happened later, but he ignored my look and stared at Carlisle.

"This is definitely a strange situation we have found ourselves in; but with the agreement we made earlier we will not stand in Kate's way. We only want Bella to be happy; we do see her as our family and as such we want her happiness." Carlisle said.

Okay, this is starting to annoy me. Clearly I'm being left out of something that involves me. I think it also has something to do with this feud that's started between Edward and Kate, but because of my lack of information, I'm not really sure. I wish someone would actually answer my questions. Alice did say I could ask Kate and since neither her nor Edward are answering my questions, maybe Kate will.

"I assure you that is exactly what I want as well." Kate said.

I'm assuming this is the end of their little meeting because Edward promptly turned me around and started walking back towards the front door; not even giving me a chance to say hi to anyone. He kept his arm protectively around my shoulders the whole time as we walked to and through the front door. He only removed his arm with we reached the car we would be taking; his Volvo apparently.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck as we leaned closer to each other. I love when Edward is affectionate with me, especially since it doesn't happen that often.

"Remember what I told you last night, please Bella." Edward said in an almost pleading voice. "I love you and all I want is to protect you and keep you happy." Edward said.

"I'll keep what you said in mind Edward, but just remember what I said as well." I told him, not backing down about the fact that I want to get to know Kate before I judge her.

"Fine." Edward said; sounding annoyed with my answer.

I heard coughing from behind us, meaning that since we're in front of the passenger and back passenger doors, someone can't get in. That and I'm sure the others want to leave.

"Have fun love." Edward said as he pulled me into a kiss.

Just as the kiss was about to get heated and I was about to wrap my hands in his hair, Edward pulled back with his lop sided grin on his face.

"Not too much love, I wouldn't want to lose control around you." Edward said then opened the back passenger door for me.

With a huff of annoyance, since it's really starting to annoy me that he is always pulling away from me, I climbed into my seat. Climbing in I noticed that it was Tanya that was waiting for us to move to get into the passenger seat and that I'm sitting next to Kate who decided that sitting directly behind Alice, who is driving, is apparently unacceptable and is sitting literally next to me.

Edward noticed that as well and had actually started to open his mouth to say something, but I heard Tanya growl slightly and Edward thought better about what he was going to say and shut his mouth and closed the door. Edward nodded once at Tanya then was out of sight and Tanya was quickly in the vehicle as Alice started to drive away.

"So, what exactly are we doing?" I asked as Alice pulled out of the Cullen's drive-way.

"Anything you want Bella." Kate said as she gave me a huge grin.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

How can I suggest things to do if I don't know where we're going? I don't want to suggest something if it's not even an option.

"We are in fact going to Seattle like you thought and no we're not going to spend all day in any libraries, book stores or café's. Pick something to actually do Bella, let's not bore our guests." Alice said; the last part in a teasing tone.

"I think those would be nice things to do." Kate whispered into my ear as she put a hand on my thigh.

As Kate leaned away from my ear her hand slide up on my thigh. I blushed at the intimate contact and I saw the corner of Kate's mouth go up in a smile.

"Well, we can always see a movie then, I haven't been in a while." I said.

I put my hand on top of Kate's and attempted to move it either back down my thigh or preferably completely off of it. I know that if Kate doesn't want to move her hand, it won't move at all. I'm hoping the action of my attempting to get her to move her hand will be enough for her to realize I'm not comfortable with her hand there.

"We can do that. Then afterwards we can get you lunch and then maybe ice skating?" Tanya suggested.

At the mention of ice skating, I felt my face pale slightly. Nothing good can come from ice skating. I'm too much of a klutz for that sort of thing. Before I could object, Alice spoke up.

"I don't see anything wrong with that. The worst that would happen to you Bella is that you'll fall. If one of us skates with you, you won't so don't worry about it." Alice said.

Okay, so that's not bad. I can just skate with Alice and she'll make sure I don't fall. With that resolved, I put my focus back on to moving Kate's hand that has yet to budge. So instead of trying to push her hand, I tried to pick up and actually lift it up and off and away from my thigh. It actually worked. Kate let me lift her hand off my thigh, but then she quickly had my hand in her hers, our fingers intertwined and in her lap. I tried to pull my hand away, but Kate refused to let it go.

"That sounds like fun, good idea Tanya. What movie should we watch?" Kate asked.

The rest of the car ride was a long discussion about movies that I didn't participate in. I was too caught up in my own head and deciding what I should be feeling about Kate holding my hand. Her thumb had long ago started rubbing patterns on my hand and that instantly made any type of anger leave my body. Edward is always holding my hand and I love it when he does, but this feels different. It almost feels more… right, I guess the word would be. I know I should probably ask her to not hold my hand since I do have a boyfriend and this can send the wrong message. I did try to get my hand back though and she wouldn't let me have it back, so it's not my fault if the wrong message is sent to either people who see her holding my hand (I know it's only Tanya and Alice in the car but still) and to herself.

Is something that Edward tried to warn me about? Alice holds my hand all the time, but that's because she's just a really affectionate person. Maybe Kate is the same way and Edward doesn't like? If he's not okay with Kate being really affectionate with me, why would he be okay with Alice being so? Perhaps it's because she's his sister and Kate is just a cousin?

In no time at all because I was lost in my own thoughts, Alice had already pulled up to the movie theater and we parked. I expected Kate to let go of my hand as I climbed out of the Volvo, but she just crawled out after me and kept hold of my hand. I tried again to get her to let go, but she wouldn't. I don't want to seem rude to her, but maybe verbally asking her to let go will actually get her to let my hand go.

"Kate is like Bella; she's just really affectionate. Don't worry about it." Alice said as she looped her arm through Tanya's and started walking towards the theater.

"I like holding your hand Bella, I hope you don't mind." Kate said as we started walking behind Tanya and Alice.

"No, I guess not." I said, not at all sounding convincing.

Tanya and Alice were in front of us to get their tickets first. Unlike the past, Alice didn't buy my ticket and bought two, one for her and Tanya. The look on the guy's face selling the tickets was amusing as he stared at the vampire's overwhelming beauty.

"Two tickets please." Tanya said as Alice continued to hang off of Tanya's arm and giggle at the employee.

"They're going to mess with him." Kate whispered into my ear, sounding excited about what's to come.

"That'll be ten dollars." The employee said; got to love matinee prices.

Tanya made a move to grab money from her purse, but Alice swatted her hand and handed over her own money first.

"You paid last time baby; let me pay." Alice said sweetly.

I felt my eyes get slightly bigger as I realized now angle Tanya and Alice are playing at. They're going to pretend to be girlfriends. That's like every guys wet dream.

"I like paying for you though babe; I love how you pay me back." Tanya said in a sweet voice.

The guy seemed to have a little trouble getting his cash drawer to open as Alice leaned in closer to Tanya and 'whispered', though the volume of her voice wasn't all that different, to Tanya.

"This time you get to pay me back at my place where we'll be all alone with no one to interrupt us." Alice purred in a seductive voice.

"Um, h-here's your tickets ladies." The employee said; his face slightly red. It's about time someone besides me gets embarrassed from vampires.

"Thank you sir." Alice chirped and grabbed the tickets.

Both her and Tanya walked off to the side and waited for us to get our tickets. I walked up to the counter and attempted to get Kate's hand off of mine, but she held on tight and walked up with me. Why do I feel like we're about to pull the same act?

"Two for the same show please?" Kate asked.

I leaned forward slightly and rested my hands on the counter as I waited for the employee to ring us up. Forgetting that Kate still had a hold of my hand, I was a little surprised when I moved my hand up to the counter, she actually let go. I smirked a little at finally getting her to let go.

My smirk quickly fell off my face though as I felt Kate wrap her arm around my waist and pull me into her. I was going to at least try and pull away but for some weird reason, I actually felt comfortable with Kate's arm around me. I know I shouldn't feel that way since I have a boyfriend, a fiancé, my mate that's her cousin, but I do.

"That's um, ten dollars as well." The employee said.

"Wonderful. Here you go." Kate said as she handed the cash over.

"Thank you for paying for me, I'll pay you back." I said.

I was going to just say 'thank you, you didn't have to', but I didn't want to seem rude. I'm not her date, just a future member of her family that is apparently taking part in messing with this employee. So naturally to not see rude, I have to pay her back, it's the polite thing to do.

"I'm sure you'll pay me back all night tonight. There's a new toy I've been meaning to try out with you sweetie." Kate said.

As I felt my face grow bright red, I saw the employees face get just as bright as mine. I also heard both Tanya and Alice giggle off on the side.

"I, um, think I'll just pay for the next movie." I said trying my best to ignore what Kate just said.

I know she didn't mean it, there's no way she could since I'm engaged. This is just all part of the act to mess with the employee that is messing with me just as much.

"So if we go to the movies tomorrow, you'll pay?" Kate asked as the employee was waiting for the tickets to print out of his machine.

"Yeah, sure, it's only fair." I answered immediately since she's now talking about nothing embarrassing.

"Two dates, two days in a row and tomorrow we won't have to double. I feel incredibly lucky sweetie. We're always going on double dates with those other two because apparently I tend to get to frisky in public and my lover here gets embarrassed by it." Kate said as she grabbed our tickets, the last part directed towards the employee that had no idea how to respond.

Both he and I had our mouths hanging open and our faces were bright red. Alice and Tanya were now cracking up and I'm sure most of the laughter is directed at me not the employee. Not letting go of my waist, Kate directed towards the others as they started towards ticket taker.

We all finally re-grouped, meaning Alice and Tanya waited for us to catch up to them, in front of the concession stand. Kate had her hand firmly around my waist and no matter what I did I couldn't get her to let go and I'm a little scared to verbally ask to let go because I can't imagine what her response would be.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Kate asked as I eyed the menu.

"I think I'll just get a bottled water." I said as I started to make my way to the line, but Kate kept me in place.

"Alice and I will get the drink, I want to see what stuff they have here even though I can't eat any of it and since I paid for the tickets, Alice can pay for the water." Tanya said.

"Wait, it's my water, I'll pay for it." I said as the two not attached to me walked away to get in line.

"Let them pay, you'll never get them to not do so anyways. Let's go pick out our seats." Kate said then led us to our theater.

Kate let me pick the seats and I picked the spot I always pick. I like sitting in the back since I don't have to crane my neck to see the picture and don't have to worry about jerks putting their feet on the back of my seat. I once had someone put their smelly bare feet on either side of my head during a movie and vowed from then on I would always sit in the very back.

I led Kate to the top row and most center seat, what I deemed as the perfect spot to watch the movie. This movie has been out for a while and it's still early in the day, so I know for a fact this theater won't be packed, so it is, Kate and I are the only ones in the theater right now.

"You wanted to sit in the back with me so we can make out? I'm shocked Bella, it's only our first date, normally I would prefer to wait until at least the second." Kate said with a smirk.

"No, I just happen to always sit in this seat. I think it's the best spot to have." I said, defending my choice.

"Hmm, well since you didn't argue, does this mean we do get to make out tomorrow?" Kate asked with a smirk.

"What? No! I have a fiancé, I won't make out with anyone but him." I said, a little upset that she would even think I would.

"So, if you weren't engaged and were in fact single, you would make out with me tomorrow?" Kate said; her smirk still firmly in place.

Luckily I was saved from having a very awkward conversation with her since she seemed really interested in getting the answer. Alice and Tanya, as well as a few other random people here to watch the show, showed up. Alice sat next to me and Tanya sat next to Kate. Alice handed me my water and I was going to put it in the cup holder, but when Kate lifted it up, I had to put in the other next to Alice.

"Sorry, but it was in my way." Kate said and I shrugged.

By all means there's no way she didn't fit in the seat so it's not like the arm rest was eating into her. I happen to know a couple people that just don't like having the things down. I personally don't know why, because I like to rest my arms on them, but to each their own I guess.

As I wondered why Kate and other people to I guess, wouldn't like having the arm rest down, Kate gave me my answer. She put her arm around my waist and once again pulled me into her.

"I'm sensing a pattern." I said as I once again tried to get away and of course failed.

"Of me wanting you in my arms and you liking it? That's a pattern I would love to keep up. Like you told earlier, I'm just a very affectionate person, so please don't take offense to this." Kate said just as the previews started.

For some reason I get the feeling that she's leaving something out of her explanation. Even though I felt that way, I know for a fact that the only thing actually bothering me about having Kate's arm around me and me tucked into her is the fact that I'm engaged. I feel like I'm cheating, but I'm not actually doing anything am I? This isn't really a date, Kate was just joking about that and I know she didn't mean that we're going on a date tomorrow; that was just to mess with the employee and with me for that matter.

I shouldn't over think this, it means nothing. We're just two people that are becoming friends, nothing else. I need to just sit here and enjoy the movie and then we'll have lunch and then ice skating.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Kate kept her arm around me throughout the whole movie. About half way through the movie I found myself leaning my head on her shoulder. I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment and I immediately attempted to remove my head from her shoulder. Attempted being the key word there; as soon as I actually tried to move my head, Kate lowered hers on top of mine and kept it in place.

After struggling to try and get her to move, I finally just accepted the fact that she's forcing me to cuddle with her. If she wasn't so ridiculously comfortable I would have verbally told her to let me go or at least have gotten Alice's help. As it was though, I stayed cuddled up next to her for the entire movie.

Once the movie was over, Kate led me out of the theater, holding my hand the whole time. We saw the employee that had sold us our tickets as we left and I was half expecting the girls to still mess with him. Fortunately for me, they didn't… at least I thought they didn't until I felt I looked from the corner of my eye and saw Kate pointing at me with her free hands and mouthing words that I couldn't really make out. When I looked over at the employee, his face was bright red. So whatever Kate was mouthing probably wasn't very appropriate. I only huffed a little and walked faster, this time Kate let me drag her to the car at the speed I wanted to go.

"Someone sure is in a hurry to get me into the back seat of a car." Kate said with a smirk

"I call shot gun." I mumbled, standing in front of the passenger seat as I tried my best not to let my face react to Kate's tease.

No one said anything about me having the front seat; which I guess there was no reason for them to. I still half expected at least Kate to say something about me not sitting in the backseat with her; but she didn't say anything. We all loaded ourselves into my fiancé's borrowed car and once the last door was closed Alice drove off.

"So we're going ice skating?" Tanya said.

"Yup; it'll be fun." Alice said sounding excited… though when doesn't she?

"Weren't we gonna feed Bella first?" Kate asked from the backseat, sounding slightly concerned.

The concern in her voice flattered me for some reason. It's not like I'm not used to a vampire making sure I have food, since after all Esme asks practically every hour if I need anything. So the fact that someone is remembering, a vampire no less, that I need to eat since its lunch time has grown on me already. I'm used to it. Kate asking though, that's entirely different and I don't know why. For some reason her asking about my health (technically eating is for your health I swear it is) makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It shouldn't, but it does.

"The rink has a food court that she can eat at, if you don't mind of course Bella. If you want to eat someplace else we can." Alice said, though I'm sure she already knows the answer.

"It's fine, I'm not really picky." I answered.

"You're not picky about food? Because I know some –" Kate said but was cut off mid-sentence by Alice.

"I think Bella eating from the food court is good enough Kate, no reason to freak her out." Alice said.

I don't know if I should ask about what Kate was going to say and by what Alice meant by what she said or just let it go. I'm leaning towards the side of ignoring it and just be thankful that Alice probably just saved me from hearing something that would turn my face red.

The ride to the rink was a short one and in no time we were all sitting inside lacing up our skates before we get on the ice.

"You sure those are tight enough? We don't want you to start skating and then all of a sudden your laces become undone and you trip." Alice said in a serious yet teasing voice.

"They are." I said while rolling my eyes at her.

"She can't be that clumsy." Tanya said as they waited for me to finish tying my laces.

"She trips over air Tanya, she is that clumsy." Alice said.

"I'm not that bad." I said in a weak defense.

I am that bad, I know I am. I just don't want that pointed out to everyone. Though I guess they are about to find out how clumsy I am. I may have been lucky enough to not have tripped so far today, but there's absolutely no way I won't trip on the ice.

"I guess we'll find out." Kate said.

Once we were all ready, we made our way to the rink. Alice was out first and surprisingly we were the only ones here, which is kind of lucky of us. Alice started right away with jumps and turns and a whole bunch of other tricks that would probably get me killed if I tried. Tanya followed her onto the rink and just started doing leisure laps around the big rink. It almost seems like she's just skating to relax like when people take walks to relax. Kate followed her out and stayed close to the entrance. She wasn't staring at me, but clearly she was staying close enough and probably waiting for when I do trip.

Doing my best to be as careful as possible, I held onto the sides of the rink as I slowly stepped onto the ice. I kept a solid grip on the side railing as I tried my best to use to sliding on the ice. Naturally I couldn't keep my legs under me for long. I had thought I had enough balance to at least start gliding along the side, but I was so wrong. I was barely a couple feet away from the entrance to the rink when I started to fall backwards. Instead of falling onto cold ice, I fell into a cold body.

"Couldn't even last five seconds." Kate teased as she straightened me up before letting me go.

"Alice did warn you that I'm clumsy." I said with a small smile.

With the cold turning my face slightly pink already, maybe she won't notice that her catching me caused my face to flush a little.

"Try it again; if you fall I'll catch you again." Kate said.

Doing my best to keep positive I tried again to glide on my own and try to stay upright on my feet. I think I fell faster this time than the first time. As Kate had said, she caught me. We continued this pattern for about a half hour. I would attempt to start to skate; fall and then Kate would catch me and release me to try again. In no time I was not only completely frustrated with my lack of being able to actually skate, but I was starting to get hungry. So I called a break and Kate helped me get to the gate to get me off the ice so I could get food.

"You don't have to come with me to get food. You can keep skating." I told Kate as she followed me to the lockers where our shoes were.

"Ya, but skating with those two is boring. Tanya only wants to do laps and Alice is in her own little world. I think my time will be much better spent with you." Kate said.

I think this is the most serious I've ever heard her talk. I'm almost shocked by it. Kate noticed my reaction and only rolled her eyes and giggled a little at me. We both changed back into our regular shoes and went off to the good court.

As we walked Kate took hold of my hand and intertwined our fingers, I actually expected that to happen.

"Why do you want to hold my hand?" I asked as I looked over the menu hanging in the good court.

"I have to hold something of yours. It's either your hand or something else. For some reason I don't think you would like it if I just held onto your ass or breast; though I wish you wouldn't. I would like to do so very much." Kate said; effectively causing my face to go bright red.

"Um, you do realize that I'm engaged to your cousin right?" I asked.

Even after what she just old me, I have no intention of pulling my hand out hers. Whether it's because I don't want her to follow through on what she just said or I just actually like holding her hand is still in dispute in my head right now.

"So that's what the ring on your finger means. For some reason I thought it was just a promise ring that meant you weren't going to have sex until you met the right person." Kate said.

This conversation is quickly getting out of my comfort zone and into topics that I don't really want to talk about with Kate. So instead of giving any sort of answer to Kate, I just walked up to the register to order; with Kate in tow of course.

Ten minutes later both Kate and I were sitting in a booth as I ate. She had tried to pay for my food, but unlike other certain vampires I know, when I insisted on paying since I was the only one eating she let me pay. The smirk she gave me though said that this isn't the end of the conversation of me paying for myself though and I'm a little worried about it.

"So, you've graduated high school. Do you plan on going to college?" Kate asked me.

"I do, after Edward and I get married and I'm changed though." I answered in between bites.

Edward and I have already discussed this. Edward had wanted me to go to college before I was changed. He said he wanted me experience as much as I could as a human before I was changed. Luckily we were able to come to an agreement about that. I don't want to wait much longer to be a vampire because I don't want to be too much older than he is. His body is of a seventeen year old, I'm already eighteen, and I don't want to wait anymore. So Edward said he would only turn me if I married him. As much as I'm against the idea of marriage, if that is what he wants in order to turn me, then I suppose I can.

"So, you're not planning on going for a few years?" Kate asked.

"I guess not, it all depends on how much control I have." I answered.

"Do you regret not being able to go right away?" Kate asked, sounding sincere in her asking this.

"Not at all since I don't actually know what I major in if I did go. I know eventually I want to go, but not right now." I answered right before I took the last bite of my food.

I got up and dumped my trash and followed Kate back to where we left our skates to change them out with our regular shoes. In no time, Kate was on the ice waiting for me step onto. By now there are a couple others on the ice with us, so Alice had to tone down her tricks by a lot.

"You know, I know a good way for you to skate without you falling down every two feet." Kate said as I edged my way onto the ice.

"How?" I asked.

Without saying a word Kate skated up to me, wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me away from the wall that had become (and failed) my life line on the ice. My arm closest to her went around her waist instantly as a way to try and keep myself balance.  
"Kate!" I all but yelled as she dragged me away from my safety zone.

"Relax Bella, I'll catch you when you fall; promise." Kate said, sounding much more serious than I think the situation calls for.

"About time you came out on the ice." Alice shouted as she practically flew past us.

Every time I thought I was going to lose my balance and fall, the hand around my waist kept me up. She also seemed to move in a way that helped me get back on my own two feet fairly quickly instead of just literally dragging me around. My hand clutched her waist the whole time we were on the ice, just as an unneeded back up to not fall.

I don't know how long we skated for, but by the time we all finally got off the ice, I was exhausted. I could feel all my muscles yell at me for using them against their will. It was worth it though, I had a blast. And I didn't have a blast because I was in Kate's arms and her in mine, I had a blast because I was able to actually skate without worrying about falling.

As Alice pulled onto the road that would take us back to Forks, I could feel my afternoon long workout catching up with me. Turns out we spent a good portion of the afternoon just skating. We wouldn't get back to Forks until a little after my normal dinner time. Good thing I had thought this would happen and made sure Charlie was going to Billy's house to eat and watch a sports game of some sort tonight.

Just like on the trip here, both Kate and I were in the backseat with Kate in the middle. This time though, her arm had snaked around my waist and as I got even more tired, I let my head fall on her shoulder. It seemed like only a few minutes later that I feel asleep cuddled into her side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

"Time to wake up Bella." A very distant sounding voice said.

I'm sure what I was dreaming about, but I do know that I don't want it to stop. I feel so comfortable right now that I just don't want to wake up. Usually when I'm like this, Edward chuckles at my stubbornness then removes the blankets from me to wake me up. That's exactly what I was waiting for.

"We're almost at the Cullen's house and I think I may have pissed Edward off, so it would be nice if you were awake." The voice said before.

That's strange. Why would Edward refer to his house as the Cullen house and talk about himself like that? On second thought, why does he now have such a feminine voice?

"She likes to cuddle in her sleep Kate, I told you this." Alice said.

"I don't mind at all, but I think Edward does." Kate said.

Kate and Alice are here? Now I remember. Movies and ice skating and insane workout that I didn't think would happen from just ice skating. On the ride home I ended up cuddling against Kate… or actually she had me cuddle against her, I didn't do anything except go with the flow.

She said she may have pissed Edward off; does that mean Edward is back? I thought he wasn't going to be back until tomorrow or the soonest later tonight. What did Kate think about that has him so pissed off?

"What did you do?" I groggily asked as I sat up.

I had someone found myself laying against Kate. Once I found that out I made sure to get back in my own seat away from her. One look outside and I recognized that we were about half way through the Cullen's ridiculous drive way.

"Nothing… except think about how adorable you are sleeping on me." Kate said with a smirk.

"That's not how I fell asleep." I defended myself quickly, ignoring the blush on my face and the giggles from the front seat.

"Kate, you might want to tone down on your teasing a little." Tanya said, though it sounded more like a warning.

"I'll do no such thing. Even after I get what I want, I'll continue to tease; it's too much fun." Kate said.

"How mad is Edward Alice?" I asked, not bothering to ask what Kate meant by what she said.

My concern right now is how to calm down my fiancé and to make sure he understands that I didn't do anything wrong. I should probably be concerned that the first thing I think to do besides calming him down is proving that he can trust me; but I'm not.

"Very mad and Kate isn't helping. Don't worry about it sweetie, it'll all be handled." Alice said as we parked in front of the house.

Once the car was no longer in motion, my door was thrown open and for a second I thought it was going to be ripped off the car. Edward stood there glaring at Kate who was still behind me. Edward held his hand out to me to help me out of the car, just like a gentleman.

"You can get out of the car on your side you know Kate; there's a door there for a reason." Edward said as I got out of the car.

"I know and who ever came up with the idea of multiple doors in vehicles is amazing; but I really prefer the view from getting out on this side." Kate said in a serious tone.

Edward growled threateningly to Kate and he gripped my hand a bit too tight, causing a small whimper to leave my mouth and gaining the attention of all four vampires out here. Edward instantly loosened his grip on me.

"Be careful Edward, you wouldn't want to piss me off if you do something as reckless as that again." Kate said sounding just as threatening as Edward did just a second ago; but Kate held more of an edge to her voice.

"It is none of your concern." Edward said, his voice just barely waiving at the beginning.

"Wrong, it's entirely my concern and you know it." Kate said.

"Be careful what you say Edward, you know where we stand." Tanya said as she glared at Edward.

Whatever Edward was going to say, he apparently decided not to. So whatever Tanya thought he was going to say and whatever he was actually going to say must have been something that would have pissed either of the Denali's off.

"Careful Edward." Alice warned after a couple seconds of silence.

"Don't Alice; Kate needs to hear this." Edward said to Alice then faced Kate again with a glare of his own. "I can see what you did while you were away; while I wasn't with her. I don't appreciate you getting so close to her and acting like you did. It's disgusting and disrespectful. You don't act that way with an engaged women." Edward said.

Okay, I think I get it. Kate, or one of the three vampires I was out with today, has thought about what we all did today. Edward read their minds and didn't like what he saw. I know Kate and I acted closer than we should have, especially since we don't actually know each other that well, but I didn't really do anything to stop her. I mean I did try to get her to let go of me, but I didn't vocalize any complaints and I'm sure if I did she would have let go. I don't want Edward thinking that it was all on Kate and that I was bothered by her actions. I should have been bothered because I am taken, but with Kate, I just don't mind.

"It wasn't entirely her fault Edward; I didn't do anything to stop her." I said, trying to defend Kate.

My response earned me different responses from the four around me. Tanya and Alice gave me knowing smiles that simply confused me. Clearly the two are hiding something. Kate absolutely beamed at me. Edward glared at me for a second, but then his face turned into a more neutral one.

"You shouldn't have to stop anything though love. Kate should respect her boundaries." Edward said, the last part was practically growled at me.

"Me respect my boundaries? If anything, you should respect yours. You stupid little boy, you think this is a game don't you? If you play everything just right, you won't be alone anymore. I hate to break it to Edward but you won't win. I'll play your game but only because I feel it's the best thing to do given the circumstances; but you will lose. I will do everything I can to win and I promise you, there will be nothing you can do to keep me away." Kate said with a glare that I'm sure would kill Edward if he wasn't already dead. Her speech was only cut off when Tanya put what I'm guessing was a calming hand on her shoulder.

"You touched her Kate! Just like my gift, you can't turn yours off either. What if you had hurt her? You may have very well killed her earlier." Edward growled out to her.

Seeing the confusion on my face, Tanya spoke up.

"Kate's power, to basically shock people, doesn't turn off. Contrary to what I'm sure Edward knows, Kate has been able to control the intensity of her gift, so I'm sure the most Bella would have felt is similar to just static that I doubt she would have noticed anyways." Tanya said.

"It gives me a very shocking personality." Kate told me with a huge grin, making me roll my eyes.

"Very original Kate." Alice mumbled as she rolled her own eyes.

"Come on Bella; we're going to your place." Edward said, completely ignoring what Tanya just explained and he started to drag me away.

"That's right, run away Edward when you see yourself losing. Just remember you're running out of places to run to that I won't find you." Kate said as Edward and I got into his Volvo.

As fast as the vehicle could, Edward drove us away from the house again. I'm starting to sense a pattern that whenever I go over there and with the Denali's, or really just Kate there, that Edward will get mad and run off with me to my house. Maybe this time he won't leave me right away.

"Edward, what was that all about?" I asked, trying to sound as demanding as I can.

"It's nothing Bella, don't worry about it." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"No Edward, it's not nothing and I should worry about it. Cleary you're very upset about whatever it is you and Kate keep arguing about. I'm your fiancé; that means I'm going to be your wife soon and as such we need to talk about this. I don't like seeing you so upset. I want to help you." I told Edward.

"There's nothing you can do to help Bella." Edward said.

I really hate when he does this. He doesn't like to tell me things, he doesn't like to communicate. That's something that every couple needs to do if they want a strong and healthy relationship. Why doesn't he understand that?

"I don't know that though, at least give me chance to help you Edward. What does Kate keep doing, or thinking for that matter, that keeps getting you so mad?" I asked, mentally crossing my fingers for an answer.

"She just wants to be a lot closer to you than you would want Bella." Edward said.

"How do you mean?" I asked.

How much closer would she want to be besides family? Would she rather me be her sister instead of cousin?

"You know what Bella; there is something you can do to help." Edward said, instantly sounding a lot calmer.

"I'll do anything for you Edward." I said smiling at him, happy that he finally wants me to help him.

"The Denali's haven't met the La Push pack yet and I happen to know someone who is friends with them and sometimes has dinner with at least one of them at her house. Why don't you bring Kate over to hang out with you and invite Jacob over as well? That way she can meet a d-wolf." Edward said.

I feel like he has an ulterior motive for me to have Kate meet Jacob, but I don't know what it would be. I noticed though that he didn't call Jake a dog, but a wolf. Since he's at least trying to be nice, there should be no harm in me introducing her to Jake would there? Maybe Kate has always wanted to meet a werewolf and Edward is just trying to help her?

"What about the rest of the Denali's? Wouldn't they want to meet a werewolf also?" I asked.

If Edward is having issues with Kate hanging out with me today, why would he want me to tomorrow? It doesn't make any sense.

"The others aren't as interested. I know Kate would love to." Edward said.

Well, this would give me a good excuse to hang out with Kate and I find myself really liking her company, teasing and lame jokes included. I don't know how Jake will react, if he'll be pissed or demand a treaty or if he'll even tell Sam since he's the alpha or just completely not care about it. I do want Kate to hang out with me without Edward being mad about it, so if I have to have Jake come over to hang out with us to do so, then I'll do it. I'm sure Charlie won't mind having them over tomorrow.

"Well, I guess. I didn't get a chance to talk with Alice about the wedding at all today, so I can have her come over to as well." I said.

"You don't have to do that Bella. Plus, you know how much those two get along. Just call our house tomorrow and ask Kate to hang out and ask Jake as well. I'm sure both will say yes." Edward said, pushing the fact that he only wants Kate and Jake to meet up tomorrow with me.

"Okay." I finally agreed.

The same I agreed, we also pulled up to my house and Charlie is home. I'll be able to ask him for permission to have the two over tomorrow then and see if he'll be there or not as well.

"Thank you for the ride home Edward, I'll call you later okay?" I said as I unbuckled my seat belt.

"No problem love, I'll be waiting for your call." Edward said.

Before I left his car, Edward pulled me into a chaste kiss and then allowed me to leave his car. Even though I know Charlie wouldn't have liked to catch me making out with Edward in his car, I'm still disappointed that all I got, and really just all I get, is simple chaste kisses from him. I'm not necessarily asking to have sex with him, but at least maybe make out sessions.

I didn't bother to hide my annoyance with him as I exited his car and slammed the door harder than I should have to close it. I didn't hear Edward drive away until after I had closed the door.

"That you Bella?" I heard Charlie ask from the living room.

I walked in to find him sitting in his usual chair watching a random sports show that I know nothing about.

"Hey dad, how was work?" I asked as I sat down on the couch.

He gave me a questioning look since I don't normally ask him about his day at work or sit down and watch T.V. with him when we aren't eating pizza.

"Well, it was busy because we're short staffed. In fact I'll be going in tomorrow as well; but I get a feeling that's not what you really want to know." Charlie said as he lowered the volume on the T.V.

"Well, I do want to know that you're still safe at work. But you are right, I have something else on my agenda." I said sheepishly at being found out so easily. "Edwards family is visiting and I was wondering if I could invite one of his cousins and Jake to hang out tomorrow." I asked.

"Is Edward coming over?" Charlie asked, clearly still holding a grudge against Edward.

"No, he's doing some male bonding or something." I answered.

"Well, I guess it's alright." Charlie reluctantly answered.

"Thank you Charlie." I said happily before going up to my room.

I'll call Jake and the Cullen house tomorrow to ask them; I doubt either of them will be busy tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

By the time I was done eating breakfast, Charlie had already left for work. As he was leaving he had told me to have fun with my friends today. As good advice as that is, I'm not entirely sure that's what will happen today. According to Edward, Kate wants to meet a werewolf, so in theory she should be okay with meeting Jake. I'm more worried about how Jake will react to not only the fact that there are more vampires here, but also that one of them wants to meet him.

After cleaning up my breakfast mess, I decided to make the first call; the one that I thought would be the hardest. I know Jake would have no problems coming over, but I want to give him all the information right away about Kate coming over so that there aren't any surprises for him since he tends to have a temper at times.

Grabbing my phone as soon as I entered my room, I plopped down on my bed and dialed Jake's number.

"Hello?" A very groggy sounding Jake said.

"Hey Jake; I didn't wake you up did I?" I asked knowing full well that I did.

Ever since he joined the pack, his schedule was practically turned upside down. So I'm sure he probably just fell asleep not too long ago.

"Sorta Bells; what's up?" Jake asked, sounding slightly more awake.

"Well, I was wondering if you could come over and meet a friend of mine?" I asked.

I didn't want to just ask him to come over because then he'll think it'll be just us and I don't want to mislead him at all. I also don't want to tell him right away that my friend just so happens to be a vampire, I'll tell him that after I get an answer from him.

"You had to call this early to ask me that?" Jake asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

Even though he sounds annoyed, I know he really doesn't care when I call him. I guess to him he thinks that the more I call the closer he gets to having me leave Edward for him. That's so not going to happen and I've told him this, but whatever.

"It's not that early Jake; I could have called you before I had breakfast. I actually wanted to reach you now to make sure if you haven't already, that you don't make any plans for this afternoon so that the three of us can hang out." I said.

Again, I made sure to say that there will be three of us, not two so Jake doesn't get any ideas.

"I'm always available for you Bells; I'll be there. Is there a specific reason you want me to meet this friend of yours?" Jake asked hesitantly. "This isn't like a set up or anything, right?" Jake asked nervously.

The question made me laugh and I had no chance of even trying not to laugh at him. I'm sure he's pouting now at me laughing at him; but I can't help it. The idea of a vampire going out with a werewolf, their natural enemies, is just hilarious. I don't ever see that happening. The most I'm hoping for between the two supernatural groups is that Jake can put up with Kate long enough for her to actually meet him.

"No, not all Jake." I told him once I calmed down.

"Then how come?" Jake asked sounding curious.

"You have to promise not to be mad." I said first.

Whenever someone asks you that, chances are you're going to get mad at what they're about to say. I don't know why people say it, or even I just said it, it's almost like I'm just setting Jake up to get mad.

"What is it Bella?" Jake asked, his temper starting to show through a little from the warning.

"Well, the Cullen's vegetarian cousins are in town to help with the wedding and Edward said that one of them has never met a werewolf, so I thought you could meet her for two seconds." I said as quickly as I could to get it all out before Jake could interrupt me.

"There are more bloodsuckers here!" Jake yelled into the phone.

I heard some background noise that sounded like he was rummaging through his room.

"Be nice Jake; they're family and they're not staying that long. Can you just come and meet one of them?" I asked.

"If they even think about crossing the boarder –" Jake started, but I cut him off.

"Don't even go there Jake, I don't want to hear it. You don't have to come over if you don't want to but I'm still inviting Kate over to hang out." I said knowing that if I said I was going to still hang out with a vampire alone that he'll come over regardless of how he feels about vampires. It's a bit manipulative, but whatever, that's what he gets for judging without knowing someone first.

"No, I'll come over, in fact I'll just head over now and we can hang out before the leech gets there." Jake said.

Well, that explains all the noise I was hearing in the background; he was trying to find clothes to wear.

"That would be awesome since I haven't hung out with you in a while. But please, try not to call her any names and be an adult, please." I said.

"No promises Bella. Will Edward be there also?" Jake said, the question coming out sounding a little tense.

"No, it'll just be me you and Kate." I answered. That's more motivation for Jake to come over because he'll be able to spend time with me and not worry about Edward being here. It's gotten a little harder for me to get to the reservation recently and Jake doesn't like coming here since if he does to visit me, Edward will be there as well.

"Good, I'll be there in about an hour okay Bells?" Jake asked, sounding a bit calmer.

I didn't really want him to be here that early but I guess I'm okay with it if that means he'll agree to meet Kate and at least try to be nice to her and not a jerk.

"Sure Jake, I'll be here." I said.

We each said our goodbyes and we ended the call about a minute later. That wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been. I thought I would have had to try and convince him to come over. I'm glad I didn't. Now I just have to call Kate and see if she can come over or not. If it means meeting a werewolf, I'm sure she'll want to as long as she doesn't have any plans already of course. If she does have plans then I guess I'll just be hanging out with Jake all day.

Without putting the phone down, I dialed the number I have long since memorized. I'm by now Alice already knows that I'm going to be calling, so it wasn't a surprise that the phone barely rang once before someone answered it.

"Cullen residence." Esme said over the phone.

"Hey Esme, is Kate there?" I asked.

I heard some laughter in the background, a little growling then a smack that I'm sure was Emmett getting hit upside the head. I've heard that happen plenty of times so I'm fairly used to the sound.

"Yes she is; here she is dear." Esme said then I'm sure handed the phone off to Kate.

"Hello Bella; to what do I owe the pleasure of having you call for me?" Kate asked in an overly fake polite tone.

In the background there was more laughter and someone growling then another smack. Instead of just asking what I wanted to, curiosity got the best of me.

"Sounds like you guys are having a lot of fun over there." I commented, hoping that would be enough for her to tell me what's going on without me asking.

"Of course we are; though I'm sure if it was just me and you, we would have even more fun together." I'm so glad that she can't see me blushing over the phone. "Alice knew you were going to be calling and asking me to hang out today; so I made sure my schedule was all clear for you. Emmett and I made a few comments that Edward may or may not have appreciated and is a little upset." Kate said, explaining what was going on.

"Please be nice to my fiancé, I'm kind of fond of him." I said in an amused tone.

It was meant to be a joke, but Kate seemed to take it a bit more seriously than what I meant.

"Only fond of? In that case, stealing you from him will be a lot easier than I though." Kate said sounding very serious.

I'm not really sure what to make of what she said. I know she can't be serious. I mean, why would she, a female mind you, want to try to take me from my fiancé? The same fiancé that happens to be my soul mate vampire, she's a vampire; she should know that soul mates belong together and can't be separated.

"Um, okay, so Edward said that you wanted to meet a friend of mine; Jacob Black. So I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over sometime this afternoon to meet him?" I asked, choosing to ignore her comment.

"Edward said I wanted to meet him? Why exactly would I want to meet him when you're the only one I want to meet?" Kate asked in a teasing tone.

I know if I looked in mirror my face would be completely red right now. I don't know what to make of Kate's words; I'm just going to say that she's just a very flirtatious person and what she's saying means nothing. Even though I hear growling in the background, that for some reason I think is Edward, I'm going to just ignore what she said.

"Well, Jake is a werewolf and according to Edward you've always wanted to meet one." I explained.

"That's very interesting Bella. I had thought werewolves were killed off centuries ago. If he really is a werewolf, I would very much like to meet him." Kate said.

She still sounds very serious and for some reason I don't like Kate sounding that way. I'm almost tempted to say something, anything, to get back into her joking manner; even if it causes me some embarrassment.

"That's what Edward said. You can come over anytime this afternoon, Jake and I will be here already." I said.

"When is Jake getting there?" Kate asked.

"He's on his way now." I answered.

"So you want some alone time with him? I think it's only fair that I get some alone time with you as well." Kate said; her teasing tone back in place.

"Um, well, I guess that would be okay." I said, not really sure what to say.

"Perfect, you did tell me yesterday that you would pay for a movie for us today. I'm a little excited now." Kate said in an excited voice.

Did I just agree to go out on a date with Kate? Did Edward just hear me accept to go out on a date with Kate? I really need to fix this before it gets out of hand.

"Um, Kate, just to make sure it's clear, we're just going as friends." I said.

I don't want to just cancel on her, I would feel rude doing. Plus I actually do want to go to the movies with her. But just as friends, not as a date.

"I understand, friends testing out their compatibility for an actual relationship. I understand perfectly." Kate said.

"Wouldn't that be a date though?" I asked, slightly confused.

"You're right, that would be a date. I guess that is what we're doing later tonight. Well, I better let you go Bella; I wouldn't want to keep you away from your wolf boy that's coming over. I'll just go with Alice and Irina and get ready for our date. I'll be over and ready later. Bye." Kate said in a rush.

Before I could even think of something to say, the line was already dead. I still don't know if I just accepted date or not, but I really think I did. I also think I made it clear that we aren't going on a date… at least I thought I did.

I hung up my line and put my phone in pocket before heading downstairs to wait for Jake. I'm not really sure what we'll end up doing while we wait for Kate to show, I'm guessing we'll just talk or watch T.V. or a movie until she gets here. I also don't think Kate will get here until after lunch so that she doesn't have to be the only person to not eat, though for some reason I don't think she would mind being odd person out.

About ten minutes later, after just sitting on the couch and reading a book I had left down here, my doorbell rang. Marking my spot in the book and putting in down on the couch cushion, I went to the door and opened it. On the other side was a happy looking Jake.

Without warning, Jake gathered me in his arms and twirled me around in greeting. Once he put me back down on the ground, I couldn't move at all from being so dizzy. Jake laughed at my apparent dizziness and put a hand on my shoulder to help stabilize me.

"Geez Jake, what a way to say hello." I finally say once I have my bearings.

"Sorry Bells, but it's been a while since I've last seen you without any bloodsuckers, I just got really happy is all." Jake said with a huge grin.

"Don't call them that, it's not nice." I scolded as I let Jake in.

He made a bee line for the living room and I heard the T.V. go on almost as soon as he was in the room. I made my way to the kitchen to get something to drink, it's still way too early to even think about getting something started for lunch, but I'll at least get something to drink.

"What anything to drink Jake?" I yelled out to him.

"Whatever you're getting is fine Bells." Jake yelled back.

Grabbing two bottle waters, I then made my way back to the living room and found Jake on Charlie's chair looking fully relaxed and watching some random show on T.V.

"Charlie would so kill you if he caught you on his chair." I teased as I tossed him his water.

"I know; that's why I'm sitting in it with him not here. This thing is way too comfy for him to hog it all to himself." Jake said.

I opened my water and started drinking it as I sat back down in the spot I was before.

"Did you have anything in mind to do while we wait for Kate to show up, or did you just want to watch T.V.?" I asked as I sat my water on the coffee table.

"We can just chill and watch T.V. Then when lunch rolls around we can go to the diner and get some food if you don't mind." Jake said.

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed.

That's exactly how my morning and early afternoon went. We didn't really do much talking as we watched T.V. and I actually ended reading the book I had down there before we left for the diner. During lunch, when Jake wasn't stuffing his mouth, we talked about random things that I'm not really sure how they came up in conversation. On the ride back to my house, we started talking about the past. We talked about how close we used to be when we were kids and how close we were during the beginning of high school and how we grew apart. Jake then started to blame a lot of things, like our distancing, on the Cullen's, mostly Edward. As he started this, we pulled up to my house with Kate standing by the door apparently waiting for us to show up.

"That's the leech?" Jake asked through clenched teeth as I parked my truck.

"Don't call them that Jake." I said for the millionth time. "And yes, that's Kate." I said.

As I crawled out of the truck, Jake made sure to get out quickly and made his way over to my side and stood a bit too close to me for comfort. I think he was trying to be the protective best friend against the scary vampire, but the thing is, the vampire isn't scary and he's annoying me.

"So this is the mutt?" Kate asked as we approached her.

"Don't call him that. Can't you guys at least pretend to act civilly towards each other?" I asked as I opened the door.

"He started it." Kate mumbled, reminding me of a little kid getting scolded.

I could practically feel the anger rolling off of Jake as he walked into the house right behind me. I went straight to the living room and sat down on the couch. I'm not really sure what to do now that they're both here; I guess I'll just go with the flow.

Jake followed my lead and sat down right next to me on the couch and Kate sat on Charlie's seat. Jake looks very tense and it sees he's trying everything he can think of to not get any madder that he apparently is right now. Kate looks the complete opposite. She looks very calm and actually seems to be a little amused by Jake.

"So, why did you want to meet me?" Jake said.

His voice was a little hesitant, almost like he was trying very hard not to call Kate any names, but also didn't want to use her name.

"Honestly, no I didn't. Edward totally made that all up. Although, once I heard that you were a werewolf; that did catch my interest. So you change every full moon then right?" Kate asked.

Edward lied to me? I don't know what to feel more, hurt or anger. Why would he lie to me? I felt a little pain in my chest at the betrayal from Edward. I know it wasn't really a big lie; he only put me in a really awkward position with having a werewolf and a vampire, two mortal enemies, in my living room. I'm just very thankful right now for Alice's visions, that she knew I was going to be calling and what I was going to be asking Kate. If they didn't now, that would have been really embarrassing to me.

"Every full moon? I don't think so, I can phase whenever I want to." Jake said, clearly gloating to the clearly uncaring vampire.

"Well, that is interesting, but not unexpected. Werewolves were all killed out a long time ago, you are not a werewolf. You must be a shifter." Kate said, once again not sounding like the playful Kate that I've gotten to like… as a friend of course.

"Well, year, but we are also called werewolves." Jake said, getting on the defensive.

"Sure, if that's what you want to believe. You smell a lot worse than a werewolf though." Kate said while pinching her nose closed for added affect.

"Like you're one to speak, you reek." Jake said; anger a little more prominent in his voice.

"As long as Bella doesn't think I smell, then I really don't care." Kate said, sending me a smile that Jake definitely saw.

"Leave Bella out of this." Jake said like he was trying to defend me from something.

"Jake, we're in my living room, I don't think I can be left out of the conversation." I said.

"Plus, it's not like I'm saying she smells bad, which you don't Bella you smell exquisite, I'm just saying I hope I don't smell bad to her." Kate said.

"She smells exquisite? That better not mean that you plan on draining her, because if you are, I will kill you." Jake said as he stood up and started shaking in anger.

"Jake! There's no reason to make threaten her. You can clearly tell by her eyes that she doesn't drink human blood, she drinks animal blood like the Cullen's do." I said as I stood up.

I don't know why I stood up. It's not like if Jake wanted to start a fight with Kate I could do anything. I could try to move quickly out of the way and hopefully not trip, but that's about it. Why would Edward want Kate to meet Jake, this is clearly something that could have happened. I can barely believe that I went along with it; but I had thought Kate wanted to, so I couldn't help but want her to do something she wanted. Did Edward want these two to fight? He couldn't have, he knows that Jake is my friend and that I wouldn't want him at risk to get hurt. Edward should also be thinking the same for his cousin, I know I do.

"Its fine Bella, he's not a threat to me." Kate said with a smirk.

"I could kill you leech, if you even think about stepping one foot out of line, I will." Jake seethed at Kate.

"No you won't, mostly because I won't do anything and secondly because of the treaty you have with my cousin. You can't fight here, if you do the treaty is void and then we get to have some fun. I don't believe the odds are in your favor. Your anger is far too out control for you to be able to think clearly in a fight, you're just too young and inexperienced to put up much of a fight." Kate said, still smirking at Jake.

"I'm leaving Bella, this was ridiculous, I shouldn't have agreed to come here. If you want to hang out again, you know where I live." Jake angrily said then stormed out of the house before I could say anything.

"Did you really have to push him?" I asked, knowing full well Kate was looking to push Jake's buttons.

"Well, he left us alone didn't he? I don't know about you, but I much prefer having just us in the house. It's much more intimate don't you think?" Kate asked as she finally stood from the chair and took a couple steps closer to me.

My face went bright red and everything I was just feeling about both Edward and Jake went right out the window as Kate gave me a clearly very seductive smirk as she walked towards me.

"Um, well, I don't…" I said, not really able to get a coherent sentence out of my throat.

Kate kept walking towards me until she was invading my personal space, but just barely not touching. I could smell her very distinct scent and if I could, I would wear it all the time as a perfume; it smells so much better than Edward.

"I agree Bella, I don't think this is that intimate, since this is your fathers' house after all and we are in the living room. If we were in your bedroom, then that would be different, but we're not… yet at least, maybe later. For now though, why don't you take me on that date you promised me? You buy the movie tickets and whatever you want from concession and I'll buy you dinner, I think that's a fair trade off don't you?" Kate asked; her face just inches from mine.

"Um, yeah, okay. I'll, um, call Charlie." I managed to get out with her being so close.

"Perfect and thanks to a certain future seeing vampire, there should be car waiting for us just outside this way we can get to Port Angeles a little faster and have more time to spend together not stuck in a truck." Kate said then abruptly made her way to the front door.

There's a car outside? I didn't hear anything pull up; I must have been too focused on Kate since she was so close to me.

"You coming, or would you like me to carry you?" Kate asked with a smirk since I haven't moved since she started walking.

"I'm coming." I said as I pulled my phone out of pocket to call Charlie and started walking towards the front door where Kate is.

"Not yet you aren't, but I'll get you there soon enough, I promise." Kate said with a smirk.

My whole face went bright red and my mouth hung open at what Kate just said. It was really perfect timing on her part for that tease, because as soon as she said it, Charlie answered and I just can't seem to find my voice at the moment as I stared at Kate walking to Alice's car parked up front.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so just to clear something up that's kind of bugging me. I'm not sure how it is the books and I couldn't find it on Twilight wiki, but I've read in a lot of stories on here that the wolves think they are really werewolves. According to Twilight wiki, Caius had them, the ones that are in tuned with the moon, all killed a while back. So I'm going off of what I think is fact that the pack think they are actual werewolves not just shape shifters. I could be horribly wrong, but oh well, it is what it is.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Warning: Very adult toys are mentioned and discussed.**

* * *

Charlie was annoyed that I had called last minute to tell him that I would not be home for dinner. He had said something about he had planned on the two of us going down to the reservation to have dinner with Billy and Jake. Once I reminded him that not only did he not tell me of his plans but also that I'm eighteen and technically don't need his permission to go someplace and that me calling him to tell him was only out of courtesy since I lived in his house, he ended the call sounding a little sheepish. I guess Charlie is not used to me being an adult and technically allowed to be on my, especially since I'm getting married soon.

Kate must have thought the whole conversation was amusing because as soon as I hung up the phone she started laughing at me. I huffed in annoyance and even crossed my arms over my chest and stared out the window to annoy looking at her. Childish I know, but I couldn't help but feeling slightly hurt that she would laugh at me.

"I'm sorry Bella, but your relationship with Charlie just amuses me." Kate said.

As she said that, her hand unfolded my arms and then grabbed onto my hand and interlaced our fingers. When she took hold of my hand I had finally looked away from the window and stared at her. She had her head turned as was staring me in the eyes as she lifted my hand that she held in hers to her mouth and softly kissed the top of it. My face heated up and she gave a triumphant smirk as she lowered our hands down onto her lap where continued to hold my hand there. I didn't even try to take my hand back, for some reason I liked that she was holding it.

"So um, you didn't really want to meet a werewolf?" I asked after what seemed like a too drawn out silence.

My eyes have stayed on her face since I first started staring since I just can't find the strength to look away; but she has already looked back towards the road to drive. I'm sure with her excellent hearing and seeing she could probably go a few minutes without having to look at the road, but I'm appreciative that she doesn't do that. It freaks me out enough when Alice does and she can literally 'see' if anything will happen and never has to actually look at the road.

"Well, Alice had her vision of you calling for me, I didn't; but afterwards I did." Kate answered, looking at me while she spoke then turning back to the road when she was done.

Being reminded that Edward had the whole thing set up made me mad at Edward again. He had this thing set up and it made me seem stupid. I'm just lucky that Kate at least knew that I was going to call thanks to Alice so that she wasn't blindsided with my question. That would have been even more embarrassing if she had to explain to me that she didn't want to meet Jake over the phone in front of the others.

"Sorry about that by the way, I thought you did." I said, trying not to sound mad.

I apparently can't hide my emotions at all because as soon as the first two sort-of angry words left my mouth, Kate's thumb started rubbing gentle circles on my hand. Her simple action helped calm me down to the point where I'm almost ready to forgive Edward, but not yet. I at least want to talk to him to hear why he did it.

"Edward obviously lied to you; I'm sorry he did that. He's your fiancé, he shouldn't have done that. I would have never lied to you." Kate said sounding a little annoyed.

"He doesn't usually lie to me; I don't know he would have this time." The words were out of my mouth before I could even think about what it was I was actually saying.

I didn't mean to defend him, I shouldn't defend him. He was the one that lied to me and even though I know I will forgive him for it, I shouldn't defend his actions. I just couldn't help but saying the first thing that came to mind to Kate. It's almost like my mouth has nothing to hide from Kate and seems to think that my brain doesn't need to think about anything when it comes to her.

"He lied because he wanted Jake and me to fight. He's never seen or heard about me fighting so I'm betting he thinks that I'm a push over." Kate answered immediately.

That can't be right. Why would Edward want Jake and someone in his family to fight? I know he wouldn't mind Jake getting in a fight, well, he would but only because if Jake got hurt it would hurt me and Edward wouldn't like that. But his cousin, his family, why would he want to set her up to get in a fight?

"I don't think that's true. Edward wouldn't do that to family." I said trying to defend Edward.

"For the moment, to he would Bella. He knew full well that once my family heard about possible werewolves here we would want to find out if it was true or not." Kate said.

I'll have to admit that even though I'm defending my fiancé, but failing at it so far, I like having this conversation with Kate. This is the first conversation I've had with Kate about something besides me and she isn't holding anything back. I know that when I talk with Edward he doesn't tell me everything or just flat out tells me that I don't need to know or wouldn't understand. With Kate, it just seems that she has no problems telling me anything and everything I ask.

"Why is that?" I asked just somehow knowing that she'll answer this question even when I'm sure Edward wouldn't want her to.

"The Volturi, they don't want any werewolves alive. Caius made it law to hunt them and kill them and if any are found they are to be killed and it's to be reported to them. So I had to find out if there really was a werewolf here since there hasn't been one in a while." Kate answered.

So, she wanted to see if she needed to kill Jake or not? I don't know how to feel about that. I know the punishment for disobeying the Volturi is death, so I'm not shocked that they would want to follow the law and do what it asked of them, but would they really kill Jake, my best friend?

"If he was really a werewolf, would you have killed him?" I asked, not bothering to hide how much it bothers me to even ask the question.

Kate squeezed my hand and lifted towards her mouth again to place another gentle kiss on it. She then lowered it back down onto her lap and continued to rub smoothing circles on it.

"I would have. A werewolf Bella is nothing like these shape shifters. The werewolves are completely controlled by the beast inside them and they have literally no control when it wants to take over. The stories about werewolves being horrendous and eating humans are very much true. In a werewolves eyes everything and anything is food and something to dominate. The person they were before no longer exists because when they aren't the beast they are so afraid and consumed by what they have done and have become that they lock themselves away." Kate explained.

Edwards talked this before, except about vampires. He's told me about the monster they all have to face and fight all the time. He's told me that it's a constant struggle not to want to kill everyone he smells. If vampires can do it, can't werewolves?

"Has anyone ever tried to help them? It's not their fault they're like that. It's not fair to condemn someone to death for something they didn't ask for or want." I said.

"No, because they don't any essence left of themselves when they transform into the wolf. Trust me on this one Bella, a werewolf would kill you before you even got the chance to start trying to reason with it." Kate said. "Enough with this conversation though. Its' not a very fun topic to talk about; especially when there are so many other more exciting things to talk about." Kate said.

I kind of wanted to continue with the conversation, but I can see what she means. I guess I'll just have to try and have her come over another time to finish talking about this because I'm sure there is something that could have been done to not have to kill out the species.

"What else could we talk about?" I asked.

"Well, since you just spend half the trip asking me questions, why don't I return the favor?" Kate asked while giving me a mischievous smirk.

I know I should say no. The look she's giving me clearly says that she has something planned that would more than likely embarrass me. I've talked with Kate enough times to know that she can't seem to go longer than five minutes without making me blush somehow and right now it's been much longer than five minutes and I'm sure she's practically bursting at the seams at waiting to embarrass me.

"Okay." I said, my mouth once again betraying my mind. At least this time I got a chance to at least that it would be a bad idea, maybe next time my mouth will agree with what my mind thinks.

"Wonderful, I have a topic that I'm very interested in right now and will forever be that I need to know more about. I find myself wanting to study and learn and experiment with on a constant basis. I happen to know that you are an expert in this topic, would you be willing to help me out and answer at least five questions for me?" Kate asked, her whole face letting me know that I will regret this.

"Um, sure." I hesitantly answered, definitely afraid of where she might be going with this but I really have no idea.

"Do you promise and swear to answer at least five questions?" Kate asked; sounding serious now but still has the mischievous look in her eyes.

"Yes I promise or swear or whatever that I'll answer at least five questions." I said, my curiosity growing more and more.

"If you don't answer five questions, do I have permission to kiss you for every question you don't answer?" Kate asked; still sounding serious but also excited at the same time; there's not even a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Kiss me? She wants to kiss me if I don't answer a question? Wouldn't that be cheating if I did though? I couldn't do that to Edward, he's my fiancé and I love him, I can't do that to him. I've always been against cheating.

So if I'm so against cheating, why is that I'm not even thinking about how wrong it would be if she kisses me, but just that it would be cheating if I did. Why is it that there's only one thing holding me back from agreeing to her terms? The one thing that's holding me back to agreeing is that I don't want to seem like a cheater not that it would hurt Edward if I did. Shouldn't I at least be worried about hurting Edward if I kiss her…? I mean, if she kissed me?

"Okay." I said, sounding very nervous. I'll just have to make sure I answer all her questions; they can't be that hard to answer. Plus, she never said I had to answer correctly, I just have to answer. So if she's going to be asking random trivia, I just found a loophole to win.

"Good, this will be fun. Okay, the first question is: are you a virgin?" Kate asked, sounding a bit too interested in the answer.

My face went red at not only the question but also at the possibility of where this first question is leading to. If Kate is going to ask questions like this, I'm not sure how long I'll hold up. I'm by all means not a prude since I want to move further with Edward, maybe not have sex right now but definitely farther than where we are now. But I'm by all means not used to talking about these kinds of things. All the friends I've ever had never talked about this stuff and when Renee tried to have 'the talk' with me, I'm pretty sure I blocked out half of what she said since she got a bit too graphic for me with her words.

"Um, I don't see why you would want to know, but yes I am." I answered, finally averting my eyes for the first time this whole trip. I still let her hold my hand though; I just can't stare at her if we're going to keep talking about stuff like this.

"I think I would be the best person to need to know this Bella. Remember the promise I gave you before we left? I sure do and I intend to keep my promises." Kate said; her voice huskier than what it was two seconds ago.

I don't even know what to say to that. I definitely remember what she said before she left and I was perfectly content to just ignore and forget what she said. Luckily Kate has no problems in filling in the silence that had taken a short residence in the car.

"Now your second question; would you be willing to have sex on the forest floor or would you rather keep sex in the bedroom on the bed? Personally I like switching things up a bit and having sex in as many places as possible. Some of the places that I've had sex really annoy Tanya and Irina and it's funny to see their annoyed looks about it." Kate said, giving me way too much information.

"Um, I guess, um I-I wouldn't know until I guess I um, tried b-both." I stuttered out.

Two down, three to go. I can do this. Just answer the questions as quickly as possible and try not to think too much about what she's actually saying. I can answer three, it's not that hard. I got this.

"You should, I'll make sure of it. It's interesting when you get really caught up in everything and you start moving around from room to room or location to location if you're outside. Some of the places you find yourself having an orgasm can be entertaining. I once found myself having an orgasm on top of a bookcase; I don't even really remember how I got on there." Kate said.

Right about now is the time, if I could; I fall to my knees and pray to any holy being that can to just allow the ground to open up and swallow me whole to get me out of listening to Kate. I would just tune her out, but what if she asks a random question that I can quickly answer and use up on of the three I have remaining, I can't let that opportunity pass me up, but I also don't know how much longer I can go with listening to this.

"Okay, so your next question. Toys, I'll admit I have an assortment of my own that I think is very good. I have several vibrators and dildos; I'll definitely make sure to show you at some point since I'm sure you'll appreciate what they will do to you. So my question for you though is, what are your thoughts on 'adult toys'?

Oh God. This is not a simple 'yes' or 'no' question. She actually asked a question that I'll have to stutter out more than twelve words. She has to know what she's doing, I know she does. She must enjoy embarrassing me; it has to be like hard wired into her brain to embarrass me whenever she can.

"W-well, I um, have never really um, used one myself so um, I guess I can't really say." I said, a little proud that I didn't stutter that much.

"Oh come on Bella, that's not an answer. I asked what your thoughts are. Just because you've never had to the pleasure to be acquainted with one doesn't mean you haven't thought about them. So come on, answer the question. Unless of course; you want me to kiss you." Kate said.

If I was looking at her, I'm sure there would be a giant smirk on her face right now, there has to be. After mentally cussing a few times, or several hundred times, I finally gathered enough courage to answer her. There are two more questions after this, I can't back down now.

"Well, I guess they could be fun. I um, have um, like everyone girl I guess, have been interested in them." I said, not stuttering once.

I'm actually a little more proud of myself. I still said 'um' way too many times, but at least I didn't stutter. I think I'm getting comfortable talking like this with Kate because I can feel my blush starting to fade a little. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

"I guarantee that every woman would love toys if they haven't tried one and loved it already; there's reason they're called toys. I'll make sure that you get to know all the good ones very well." Kate said, making my blush come back.

I have a fiancé and I'm having a conversation with someone else about sex and sex toys. There has got to be a rule about that saying that I shouldn't be doing this. If Edward knew I bet anything he would be mad about it. Though I'm sure if he knew he would be too embarrassed about the topic, like me, to bring it up.

"Fourth question, a nice and easy one for you so that your face can cool off a little, what are your thoughts on gay relationships?" Kate asked.

Thank God, an easy one. I still can't bring myself to look at her, but I can least answer this question without stuttering. It's a random question, but an easy one, so I won't complain.

"I have nothing against same sex relationships. I'm one of those people that go along with the saying of 'to each their own'." I answered.

"That's very good to know. The last question for you Bella, since I kind of tricked you into this date, will you go on another date with me after this one?" Kate asked.

My head jerked in her direction and I finally was able to lock eyes with her. She's really asking me on a date, before we've even really started this one, the one she tricked me into agreeing to go to? How can someone just ask for a second date when they haven't had the first one yet? I know for a fact that there is an unwritten rule that says that to ask for a second date you have to have been on a first date.

After the initial shock of her asking me wore off, the bigger question I have now is why am I not saying no? I'm engaged to the love of my life, my soul mate, why haven't I already said no? I shouldn't be hesitating like I am to answer her. If fact, I actually should know why my answer is, yet I don't; I think this might be a time to start being concerned about something. I'm just not entirely sure what it is I should be concerned about. Should I be concerned about not being able to say no, about possible wanting to say yes, or about how I'm not concerned that Edward will be mad about me getting asked out by his cousin?

"I um, I can't answer that." I finally said.

First Kate looked hurt but then she was beaming at me.

"Then I get to kiss you." Kate said looking like the happiest person in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. Kate had a smug look on her face the whole time and she kept a tight grip on my hand; not that I tried to actually get my hand back, but she still gripped it tight. I'm not really sure if Kate was serious by what she said. I don't even know what I'll do to make sure she doesn't kiss me. I can't let her kiss, I can't cheat on Edward. Well, I guess I'm already cheating on him by going on this date with Kate. I'll have to come clean with him later today when I see him before I go to sleep, I have to tell him. He's my fiancé; I can't go on a date with someone else and think its okay, especially if I don't tell said fiancé.

Kate pulled up to the same movie theater from last time and she finally let go of my hand to get out of the car. I followed Kate's example and got out of the car and met her in front of her car and we both made our way to the ticket booth.

"Do you know what movie you want to watch?" I asked as I put my hands in my jacket pocket so that Kate can't grab hold of them. There's no reason to give her any opportunities to make us seem more couplish when we aren't anywhere near being a couple.

"You're the one paying, why don't you choose?" Kate asked.

We both walked up to the ticket booth and stared at the list of movies and show times posted above it. I was so focused on deciding what movie to watch that I didn't see Kate's arm move from her side and behind me. I didn't realize what she was doing until she had her arm around my waist and had me pulled into her.

"We can watch a horror." Kate suggested just as I opened my mouth to complain about her arm around my waist.

"You all kind of ruined horror for me, we can do comedy." I said.

Going out with a vampire and being friends with a pack of were-I mean shape shifters has kind of taken the horror out of horror movies for me. Why watch a horror movie if it isn't scary anymore? I don't see the point.

I was going to say something after suggesting comedy, about her arm being around me, but she started pulling me towards the ticket booth and talking at the same time to the employee working there. I was a little surprised to see that it was the same employee from last time working again. The look he gave us was a little creepy, but whatever it's actually a little amusing.

"You're working again? That must suck. Well, just like I said, since I paid last time, Bella here is going to pay for our movie date this time." Kate said with a smirk and emphasis on the word 'date'.

I told the employee what movie we wanted and paid quickly so that hopefully Kate won't open her mouth and say anything to embarrass me; though the chances of that happening are very unlikely.

"Enjoy your date." The employee said as we started to walk away.

I groaned in frustration. I don't want to hear any reminders about me cheating with Edward. I just want this to be over with and to get home to Edward and let him know what's going on and beg for his forgiveness.

"Trust, we will." Kate said over her shoulder to the employee, using a very suggestive tone.

My face went red at her tone and the fact that her hand on waist started to rub underneath my shirt a little. Kate giggled at what she said and most likely at what she's doing to me as she led us to the ticket taker. The way the ropes were set up by the ticket taker, to get past him Kate had to let go of me. I was the first one through so I took advantage of not being attached to Kate and made a beeline to the concession area.

The area was a little packed, more so than I thought would have been, so I placed myself in between two people. I was far enough away from the two people so that I wasn't invading their space, but close enough so that Kate won't fit in the space if she wanted to stand next to me. I stood looking over the menu, deciding what to get, with my hands firmly in my pocket. This way, Kate won't be able to grab my hand and she won't be able to wrap her arm around my waist. I'm a genius.

As I thought of my brilliance of getting Kate to respect my bubble, I felt cold arms wrap around my stomach from behind. As the arms pulled me into an equally cold person, I felt a chin land on my shoulder.

"All you have to do is ask me to hold you Bella instead of just standing in between people and leaving with no option but to hold you. If you had asked I would have been more than okay with it." Kate said, sounding amused.

"That wasn't my goal." I mumbled. "I'm getting something to drink and snack on." I said hoping, once again, that she would take the hint.

For as often as I think she'll take my hint and leave me alone, you would think that I would learn that she chooses to ignore any and all hints and stays attached to me. As I walked forward to stand in line to order, Kate followed with her arms still around me. I guess now it's time to be blunt.

"Can you please take your arms off me please; it's making me uncomfortable." I asked.

Okay, so I may have lied a little, but only a little. Having her arms around me isn't uncomfortable, it's actually oddly comforting. What's uncomfortable about it is that her doing that only reaffirms that I'm cheating on Edward right now.

"Do you not like being in my arms? Or is it that you're concerned about what Edward might think?" Kate asked me, keeping her arms around me.

We took a step forward as the line moved and were now the next ones in line. For some reason I should have known that Kate would know the reason for me asking her to back off. I'm still going to keep with what I said though, I love Edward; he's my soul mate, not Kate.

I'm not sure why, but something about just thinking that feels off. I think it might have to do with the fact that I'm on a date with Kate and not Edward. That has to be it.

"I just don't want your arms around me right now." I stubbornly said.

Kate slowly removed her arms from around and placed her hands on my waist. She kept her body pressed into mine and her head remained on my shoulder. I mentally did a face palm; of course Kate would do exactly what I asked and still find a way around it and get what she wants.

"Really Kate?" I asked sarcastically.

"What? I could place my hands on other parts of your body, but I don't think you'll appreciate that… yet." Kate said.

My face blushed a little at the words she had just said into my ear and what she was insinuating. Of course I was going to argue what she said and mention to her again that I'm engage to the man I love, to her cousin Edward; but naturally the line moved before I could. So instead of saying something to Kate, I ordered a drink and a snack.

When the drink was delivered and the employee was just grabbing the snack from under the counter, I was too busy putting my straw in my drink to notice Kate paying for me. If she thinks I'm going to fall for the same trap that I did last time and get tricked into going on another date with her, she's so wrong.

"Thank you Kate for paying, even though you didn't have to." I said as I grabbed my snack that was just placed on the counter.

"I'll do anything that gets me out of the dog house honey." Kate said with a smirk.

"Good luck." The male employee said, giving Kate a sympathetic look.

I scoffed and walked off. I was just barely able to hear Kate's response before she also left the counter.

"Thanks, she's a stubborn one; but the make-sex is amazing." Kate said.

"Kate!" I screeched at her as she caught up to me and grabbed my hand that was holding my snack.

She relocated the snack to her empty hand and gave me smirk.

"What? Make-up sex is always amazing, just wait until you have it, I'll make it amazing." Kate said.

I can't believe she just said that. I can't believe she's insinuating that we'll be having make-up sex, or actually just the fact that she thinks we'll be having sex in general is stupid. How can she think that with me when I'm already taken and I'm not even gay!

"I will not have make-up sex with you Kate." I said as sternly as I could as we entered our theater.

"Okay fine, angry sex it is; it'll still be good." Kate said, not bothered at all by what I'm saying.

"Kate! I'm not having sex with you." I said as we both took our seats in the same location as last time.

"Anything you want sweetie, we'll just make sweet, sweet love then." Kate said as she handed me my snack.

"I will not have sex or make love with you." I practically yelled at her.

"Excuse me, but there are kids here. Can you two please have your lover's quarrel someplace else?" A random lady two rows in front of us with two kids asked; sounding a little angry.

My face went bright red at being over heard and about her assuming that I'm with Kate.

"Oh, we're –" I started but Kate cut me off.

"We're sorry. My lover and I will be quiet for now own." Kate said as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

The woman seemed pleased with the answer and turned back to watch the previews that had just started.

"I hate you, you know." I mumbled as I crossed my arms across my chest.

I'm not even going to bother to try and get Kate to remove her arm from around me. She didn't lift the arm rest this time, though I'm sure before the movie is over she'll ninja it up and somehow have me cuddled up into her.

"Hold onto that emotion Bella, angry sex, its good. Then we can have make-up sex." Kate said.

"Oh my God." I groaned, making Kate giggle.

We spend watching the movie in silence, well, we laughed a couple times since it is a comedy that we're seeing, but there was no talking. Just like I had predicted, about half way through the movie, the arm rest was up and Kate was actually feeding the candy I had picked out. I don't know how that happened or how she knew when I wanted a piece, but it did and she did. All I know is that I couldn't think of a reason to move away from her.

We stayed until the last credit had shown, just in case there were extra's at the end of the movie of course and ended up being the last ones to leave the theater. As soon as my hands were empty from the trash, Kate had her hand in mine and our fingers were entwined. She led us out of the building and back towards our car.

"So, it's a bit early, but how about I take you to dinner and then we can get you back to your house in time to make your guilt go away by talking with Edward?" Kate suggested as we reached the car.

"Sure." I said getting into the passenger seat as Kate held the door open for me.

"You know, you shouldn't feel guilty." Kate said as she crawled into the drivers' side.

"Why not?" I asked.

Kate stayed silent; like she was thinking about she was going to say. She pulled out of the parking lot and started driving towards what I assume is the restaurant she's taking me to.

"Well, what exactly do you feel guilty about?" Kate asked.

"I'm cheating on Edward." I immediately answered.

That was an easy question with a very obvious answer.

"So, you feel guilty only because you're cheating on him?" Kate asked.

"Yes. No one deserves to be cheated on. The only reason I'm going on this date is because you tricked me into it." I said; trying to make it seem like it isn't entirely my fault that I'm here with her right now.

The restaurant she picked to go to wasn't that far away from the theater, it was actually literally across the street. So we were already pulling into the parking lot when Kate responded to me.

"I picked Greek; I think you might like it." Kate said.

I guess the conversation is over, for now at least. It had seemed like Kate wanted to say more about the topic. Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it over dinner. Maybe what she has to say she thinks might make me mad and she doesn't want to ruin my dinner.

The restaurant wasn't anything fancy. It was a typical sit down restaurant, nothing too exciting. The food was good and the service was okay. Kate made sure to pay, her reasoning being that she paid for food earlier she might as well keep up with the pattern. By the time we were on the road back to Forks, it was already seven o'clock. Dinner had taken a lot longer than I thought.

We had talked the whole time; well actually, she talked most of the time. She just talked a little about her family and she explained about hers' and Eleazar's gift. I have to admit when I heard about Eleazar's gift I instantly wanted to meet him. I'm curious to know if I have a gift since there are several people's gifts that don't work on me.

Kate had also done a lot of flirting and made several comments in front of the server that made me and the server go bright red. Kate thought it was the most amusing thing ever, especially when at one point I kicked her under the table to get her to stop. All that got me was her telling me that that's not how to play footsy and she then proceeded to 'teach' me how to do so. It took nearly fifteen minutes for me to get her to keep her feet on her side of the table.

"After what Edward did to you your senior year, I think you deserve a little pay back." Kate said after we had been silent for a few minutes.

It took me a couple seconds to realize what she was saying, that she is continuing the conversation from before dinner. At first I thought that she had forgotten or at the very least decided not to continue with this conversation.

The route she's taking though isn't one I want her to take. Edward leaving me is still a touchy subject with me and the Cullen's. I've already forgiven them, but it's still a painful memory of how easy it is for them to leave me.

"He only did it so that he could protect me." I said, trying my best to defend Edward.

I understand why he left. I had already gotten hurt so much from vampires that he didn't want me to get hurt any more. Once he learned that I was dead, he was going to join me in the after-life. Of course I wasn't actually dead, so Alice came back and we saved him. Edward from then on decided that even though his world had hurt me a lot, he would rather be there to pick up the pieces instead of not being there at all.

"He left you alone with a vampire hunting you. I personally don't think that's very safe. I think he was just trying to be his drama queen self and made a bigger deal out of Jasper's slip than what was needed." Kate said; a slight edge to her voice.

"He didn't know at the time that Victoria was hunting me. We didn't find out about that until after the Cullen's had come back." I said, getting slightly annoyed with Kate talking back about Edward.

I can't really say anything about Jasper's slip because it could have been bad. I know that he didn't do it on purpose and I completely forgive him for it. It's just there's not much I can say that would make Jasper's slip seem good, so I'll just ignore it.

"Bella, whenever a vampire loses their mate there are only two things the surviving vampire will do. The vampire will either seek revenge when there is revenge to be taken, or they will follow their mate into the after-life if there is no revenge to be taken. There are no other options to take, not without outside influence. The Cullen's all knew that James and Victoria were mates, I believe even you knew. They should have known that when James was killed, Victoria would come after Edward to hurt him. Since she knew that his girlfriend was human, she went after the easier target." Kate said; the fact she called me Edwards girlfriend not mate wasn't lost on me, I just chose not to comment.

She's making it seem like the Cullen's had left knowing full well that there was a chance that I would be killed by Victoria. I know Edward had to basically blackmail them all, except for Rosalie who was probably the first one packed, to leave me. Maybe they had known and knew that the pack would be able to take care of Victoria if she had attacked me right away instead of building an army.

I don't know why Kate has decided to make Edward seem like a bad guy, I understand what he was trying to do. He was trying to do the good thing and he just didn't do it right, but he made up for it because he came back and promised to stay. Kate saying all this stuff now is doing nothing but making me mad.

Instead of saying anything back to her, I just crossed my arms over my chest and glared out the window. If I wasn't so mad I would have noticed that Kate still had her hand on my thigh that she had placed there when we first left the restaurant. But because I'm so mad, I can't find myself to care about it now.

The rest of the ride home was spent in silence. When we pulled up to my house I could see Charlie's cruiser was there and the living room lights were on. I bet he stayed up to wait for me to get home. I hastily started to take my seat belt off so that I can leave Kate and go to Edward since I'm sure he's waiting for me in my room.

Kate tightened her grip on my thigh, keeping me in place as I started to open the door. Before opening the door, I turned my head to face her, silently letting her know to talk.

"You owe me a kiss, but I don't want to collect it yet. I just wanted to let you know that I won't forget about it and that I am looking forward to it." Kate said then she released my thigh.

I only rolled my eyes at her. If I don't want to kiss her then I won't. I felt her eyes on me as I walked to the front door and as I entered the house. I only felt her eyes leave me when I closed the door and locked it.

"That you Bells?" Charlie called out from the living room.

I had to resist making a sarcastic comment to Charlie; it's not his fault that I'm mad. But really, who else has a key to the house and would be coming in after dark?

"Ya, it's me dad. I'm going to go to bed now, I'm kind of tired." I said as I went straight up the stairs.

"Okay, good night Bells." Charlie yelled up the stairs as I not so gracefully tripped on the last one. At least I didn't fall down them.

As I opened the door I was so relieved to see Edward there. He didn't look mad, but he did look sad. I'm guessing he read Kate's thoughts and knows what I did.

"I'm sorry Edward." I said as soon as I had my door closed.

"We need to talk Bella." Edward said with a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair.

This is going to be a long night; I just hope Edward forgives me like I have him for his mistakes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

I sat on my bed and Edward sat in the rocking chair. We both stared at each other, me waiting for him to talk and him thinking over what he's going to say. We have been staring at each other for the past five minutes and I'm almost tempted to tell him to either start talking or leave because unlike him, I have to sleep. Every time I worked up the nerve to do so, I remembered why we needed to talk in the first place. I just cheated on him, if anything I need to be the most patient person alive.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward finally said, making me jump slightly at the sudden interruption to the silence.

Did he just apologize? I'm the one that cheated on him; I'm the one that went out with someone.

"You didn't do anything wrong Edward." I said slowly, letting my confusion show.

"I think I have. If I had spent more time with you then you wouldn't feel the need to spend time with Kate." Edward said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"You spend a lot of time with me Edward. I'm so sorry about going out with Kate; I was kind of tricked into when I wasn't paying attention. I swear it'll never happen again." I said, desperately trying to convey to him how sorry I am.

"I'm your fiancé Bella, why would you even agree to go out with her?" Edward asked, sounding extremely sad.

"I don't know why Edward, I'm sorry, it won't happen again." I said.

If he doesn't forgive, will he leave me again? He promised not to, but then again that was before I cheated on him. I don't know what will happen to me if he leaves me again; I barely survived the last time he left me.

"Did you go out with her because we don't spend enough time together? Did I do something wrong? If I need to change something I'm doing, let me know Bella." Edward said with a pleading tone.

"It was nothing on you Edward, I'm sorry. We're perfect together." I said, trying to fight back tears.

"If we're so perfect why did you go on a date with her?" Edward asked, sounding a little angry.

"I don't know Edward." I answered truthfully.

"I know you've spent more time recently with Alice and even more recently with Kate; I think it needs to stop. Or at least, I should be there with you. I feel like we're growing apart Bella, I don't want that, I love you." Edward said, making tears start to fall down my face.

He stood up and came over to me. He kneeled down on the floor right in front of me and held both my hands in his.

"I think if we spend more time together, you'll get over whatever is that's making you want to go out on dates with Kate, that's not normal Bella." Edward said in a caring tone.

Edward is forgiving me. He's willing to overlook me cheating on him and simply spend more time with me. I couldn't have asked for anything better than that. He's not asking me to stop hanging out with his family or limiting how much I can see them, he's just saying that he'll be there when I do. I don't see anything wrong with that; I actually think it's a good idea.

"I think that would be amazing Edward; I would love to spend more time with you." I said as I leaned in closer to him to kiss him.

Edward met me half way and gave me a chaste kiss. All too soon he pulled away and stood up and sat back down on the rocking chair.

"That's good Bella. Why don't you get ready for bed, go to bed and tomorrow we can go to my house and we can just hang out there?" Edward asked with his perfect lop sided grin in place.

"Sure Edward, thank you for not being mad." I said as I stood up and gathered my stuff I would need.

"Of course Bella, you are my mate after all; I can't stay mad at you for long." Edward said.

I gave him a smile as I left to the bathroom to get ready. For some reason, him claiming me as his mate didn't make my heart flutter like it normally does. I think that might have to do with me being so nervous about him being mad at me. By tomorrow I'm sure my heart will flutter like normal when he calls me his.

I got ready for bed quickly and when I walked back into my room Edward was already laying on top of the comforter and had the sheets pulled back for me to crawl into. I hastily put my clothes into the hamper and put up my toiletries I had grabbed earlier and turned off the light. I only tripped once on my way to my bed, but I caught myself so Edward didn't have to save me, though I did hear him chuckle at my lack of coordination. I crawled into bed and instantly cuddled into him. As I got myself comfortable, Edward started to hum my lullaby. I fell asleep not much later to him humming to me.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with no one laying next to me. At first I didn't think anything about since sometimes Edward would sit in the rocking chair when he thought I got too cold with him next to me. I've told him numerous times that I don't mind him being next to me, in fact I actually prefer and that I don't mind how cold it gets, but he doesn't listen because he's too concerned about me possible getting sick from being cold. I think it's sweet.

So I looked across my room and found that I was the only occupant in it. I slowly started to panic because he had told me that I would be at his house today, normally when he says that he stays the whole night and drives me the next morning. I got out of bed to look to see if maybe he was downstairs since I'm sure Charlie has already left for work, but before I took a step away from my bed I saw a note on my bed side table.

_My beloved Bella;_

_I had to leave to hunt before you come over to make sure we can spend as much time together as possible. I will be there when you get to our house though. As soon as you wake up, please come right over, I'm sure Esme is already planning on what she wants to cook for your breakfast._

_Looking forward to having you with me again;_

_Edward_

After reading the note I let out a relieved breath of air. Edward was thoughtful enough to make sure he was full enough to spend the whole day with me. I know he has a hard time handling my scent because I'm his singer, so I appreciate the extra effort he's putting in to be able to spend more time with me.

I started moving again, this time towards the bathroom instead of downstairs, so that I can shower, change and leave the house to get to the Cullen's. Esme may cook for me practically all the time, but she cooks something different each time and it's always extremely good.

About a half hour later I was on my way to the Cullen's house. My hair was still slightly wet, but I really don't want to spend the time necessary to dry it, I'm feeling a bit lazy today. I drove as fast as my truck would let me and it seemed in no time I was pulling up to the Cullen residence.

Like normal, I didn't knock before entering the household and like normal Edward met me at the door.

"Good morning Bella." Edward said after giving me a chaste kiss in greeting.

"Morning Edward." I responded.

Edward took my hand and started leading me toward the dining room where I'm sure Esme already had my breakfast laid out. As we walked we passed Alice in the hallway, she commented on my hair and then promptly demanded that after I ate that I go up to her room so that she could fix my hair. I giggled slightly at Alice, but agreed. I don't think anyone can say no to that pixie.

As I expected when we got to the dining room, there was a mouthwatering breakfast waiting for me. I'm not really sure what all it was, but it smells great.

"Thank you Esme, it was amazing." I said after I finished eating.

"She says you're welcome." Edward said.

He grabbed the dishes and disappeared with them. I'm assuming he went to the kitchen with them, so I was going to follow him, but after taking two steps, Edward was back in front of me. He took my hand again and led me up to Alice's room where she was apparently waiting for me. We didn't pass anyone else on our way up the stairs, but I'm guessing they, including the Denali's since I'm pretty sure they'll still here, are around the house somewhere.

Alice took an hour to blow dry my hair and style it how she saw fit. Personally I can't tell the difference between the hair simply being dry and her styling it, but I still told her thank you and that it looks amazing any ways. Alice beamed at my response and started to clean up her make shift work station.

"Come on Bella, I have a song I want to play for you." Edward said as he grabbed my hand and led me downstairs.

"You wrote a new song?" I asked as we walked down the stairs.

"It's a work in progress, but I've been working on it for a while now and I want to hear what you have to say about it." Edward said.

"What's it about?" I asked.

Everything Edward writes always has a meaning to it. Whether it's just a song about being happy or a song about an event that had happened at one point in his life, they all have meanings. I've heard a lot of his songs and they are all so personal and all so good, I like listening to them all. Sometimes I spend all day listening to him play and I'll admit I don't particularly like those days since all I do is listen to normally soft music and it's hard to not fall asleep from the music or boredom, but I love Edward so I'll do it.

"Nothing really, just something I've been working on." Edward said.

I gave him a confused look, one he ignored. I guess he's going to leave the meaning behind the song a surprise for until he finishes it. He's done that before also, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He led us to the music room where the piano is and we took our customary seats on the piano bench. As soon as he sat down he started playing and leaned my head down on his shoulder to listen.

He played the song for a few minutes before he asked me what I thought about it. To be honest, I'm not really sure. For some reason the song just kind of sounded like every other song he's ever played. I don't want to tell him that of course because I don't want to hurt his feelings but I also don't want to lie to him.

"It's good Edward," His work is always good, so that's not a lie. "I can't wait to hear it when it's finished." I said.

Not really the best critique at all, but that the best I can give at the moment. He seemed happy with the response because he smiled and gave me quick kiss on my forehead before he started playing again. We stayed this way until Esme called me in for lunch. I have yet to see, or hear, anyone else besides Edward and Alice so I expected Esme to be in another room when Edward and I walked into the dining room, but Esme was just placing my meal down.

Just like every other time I see Esme, I gave her a hug and thanked her for the meal and told her without trying that I'm sure it's really good. We talked a little about what she's doing with her garden, but when we heard something breaking in the living room, Esme decided it was time she left to get Emmett under control. That's when I learned where everyone was. Jasper, Eleazar, Carmen and Irina were all hunting. Carlisle was naturally at work. Rosalie is in the garage working on one of the vehicles. Alice, Tanya, Kate, Emmett and now Esme are all in the living room apparently playing video games. The smashing sound was Emmett breaking a controller because he's letting Kate's taunts get to him and making him lose.

"Can we go watch them play Edward?" I asked when I finished eating.

"I had actually wanted to work more the new piece." Edward said.

"Okay, then you do that and I'll go watch them play then." I said, happy that I came up with an easy solution.

"I don't want to leave you alone." Edward said and for some reason I feel like there's a part of the sentence he's not saying to me.

"We're in the same house and you can hear anything I do anyways. Plus, I haven't hung out with Emmett in a while and he is going to be my brother soon, I might as well bond with him over something he likes." I said with a hopeful smile.

"Of course love, I'll let you then. I'll just be in the music room if you need me." Edward said, his words irking me a little.

"Perfect and I'll let you work on your new piece and I'll be in the living room if you need me." I said, tossing his words back at him.

He narrowed his eyes at me for a second, then smiled once again and kissed me on the forehead and we went our separate ways. He went to the music room and I went to the living room. Emmett was sitting on the floor plugging in a new remote and Esme was giving him a mini glare from her spot on her the couch. Alice and Tanya took up the remaining room on the couch and Kate sat on the love seat next to the only other vacant seat; so I took it.

"Come to watch me win Bella?" Emmett asked as he started the game up again with Alice.

I don't know what they are playing, but it looks like some kind of shooting game.

"More like watching you lose and break more controllers." Alice said with a giggle.

"That's not going to happen, I swear." Emmett whined while throwing what I'm sure he thought was a reassuring look to Esme whom only rolled her eyes at him.

"I think Bella came to cheer on Kate, right Bella?" Tanya asked, giving me a knowing look.

"Um, I'll cheer for anyone to beat Alice because it's near impossible to." I said ignoring the confusion her look gave me.

Alice huffed in annoyance while saying in a small voice 'I don't cheat' and Emmett laughed in his normal loud way.

"Hey Bella, do you remember?" Kate asked from next to me.

I turned to face her; since it's only polite to give the person you're talking your full attention.

"Remember what?" I said.

"You owe me a kiss and I'm collecting." Kate said.

Before I could really comprehend what she said or even react to her actions, she put one of her hands behind my head and the other was placed on my thigh. She leaned in without any hesitation and our lips met for the first time.

At first I was shocked and angry that she's kissing me in front of my fiancé's family. But then I actually paid attention to the feeling she was giving me. I've never felt such soft lips attached to mine. The way her lips moved against mine, trying to get me to respond, was like nothing I've ever experienced.

Only after a few seconds of her lips meeting mine, my hands wrapped around her head and got tangled into her hair. I felt myself press my lips closer to Kate's and I started moving in sync with hers. The only thing I could focus on was her hand rubbing small circles on my thigh and her lips on mine. I suddenly felt her tongue lick my lower lip, asking for entrance and my sense were in over load from the sensation.

Before I could answer her request and I'm not sure what the answer would have been, I heard a loud angry growl from the side of us.

"Bella is mine!" Edward growled making me jump away from Kate and losing contact with her that I, for some reason, find myself missing.

I was going to say something to Edward, to calm him, but my eyes went to Kate first and what I saw shocked me. She looks pissed, beyond pissed actually. Her eyes aren't black so she's in control, but the look on her face could kill right now. I think I may have just made a bigger mess with Kate after Edward just forgave me.

Crap.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I just want to say this just in case some people get mad at me for the next chapter. The way I see it, when Edward came back after trying to kill himself, I can see Bella still holding a fear of the Cullen's leaving her. I can see Bella doing what she can to make sure what she believes is the love of her life and his family don't leave her again. That said, naturally Edward isn't the love of her life but after the hurt he had caused, her forgiving him and just simply falling for him (you know first love and all that stuff) she's in really deep with Edward. So, Kate's got some work cut out for her to get Bella to be hers without Bella having any lingering feelings for Edward.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I've gone long enough without updating and I didn't want to wait any longer to update just to have a longer chapter.**

* * *

Esme was standing next to Edward with her hand on his shoulder. She seemed to be not only trying to calm him down but to also restrain him slightly. Esme seemed to be not be mad, just worried. I don't know entirely what's happening right now, but if Esme is concerned, then I should definitely be as well.

Emmett was standing in the same spot he was sitting, the controller he had held laying at his feet. His eyes kept going back and forth between Kate, Tanya and Edward. It almost seemed like he wanted to restrain someone, to make sure no one attacked, but he didn't know who to restrain.

Rosalie had appeared in the other door way that Esme and Edward weren't in. She was still in her mechanics cloths: dirty old overalls that I guess all mechanics own and her hair was up in a ponytail. Her eyes were darting between Alice, me and Kate. I'm not sure what her intentions are or even how or if she plans on getting involved.

Alice had stood up as well, but she had moved a little closer to me, just a couple steps. She was giving Edward a very intense stare that makes me believe that she's practically yelling at him in her head. I don't think she's the only one doing that though.

Tanya had stood from her position on the couch and was now standing in front of Kate and I. I could tell she had her arms crossed over her chest and I'm fairly positive she was glaring at Edward. Her whole posture was extremely rigid, almost like she waiting to either attack or defend.

Kate stayed in her spot next to me. I had immediately removed my hands from her hair once Edwards shout made me realize what I was doing, but Kate kept her hand on my thigh. She was leaning forward slightly in her seat as if she was about to stand up and attack. Her eyes, along with only Edwards from what I can see, are pitch black.

Edward looked royally pissed. His fists were clenched and his arms were pinned straight down his sides. I swear I could hear his teeth grinding against each other as he glared at Kate. He had one foot stepped forward, almost like Esme had stopped him as he was walking and kept him frozen with the hand on his shoulder.

"Clearly she isn't." Kate said, finally breaking the silence and responding to Edward.

Her voice went perfectly with the picture her body painted. Her voice was sharp and let everyone know, if they couldn't already tell, she was incredibly pissed.

"She is my fiancée and you're here taking advantage of her." Edward growled.

If I wasn't so afraid right now from being held onto by very pissed vampire and another very pissed vampire wanting to get to me, I would have spoken up. Kate didn't take advantage of me, if I didn't want to kiss, I wouldn't have. I know that's bad to say, but it was a really good kiss. I would never admit that to Edward, or anyone for that matter, though because well, I'm Edwards mate aren't I? And we love each other, we belong with each other.

At Edwards' declaration, Rosalie's eyes narrowed at Edward. It didn't take a genius to realize that Rosalie was thinking about their past when Edward said what he said. I heard both Kate and Tanya growl just loud enough for me to barely hear. Emmett's eyes moved to focus on Rosalie, I'm guessing to make sure that Edwards' words didn't hurt her and then he focused now on just Edward.

"How dare you think I would do something like that." Kate growled at Edward.

"Do you really think she would want to kiss you? Not only are you the same sex, but she's also already taken; she would never want to do something like that with you." Edward said.

I kept quite again. I don't want to say something that might make one of the two volatile vampires snap and attack someone.

"Really? Have you asked her? If she told me she didn't want to kiss me, I wouldn't have. I would never make her uncomfortable. Unlike you." Kate said.

"Unlike me? I have never made her uncomfortable. I love Bella; everything I do is for her." Edward said.

Very sneaky Kate, she's change the subject off of her kissing me to something else. I wonder if she did that to try and calm Edward down or if she actually has a point she wants to make about him. I feel a little better now though since we're off the topic of me basically cheating on Edward… for now at least.

"So when you told her that I wanted to meet Jacob and you made her the middle man of two opposing creatures; that was your way of making her comfortable?" Kate asked with a slight smirk.

I didn't know it was possible, but Edwards glare just got intensified with what Kate said. I didn't even think to bring it up to Edward because I was so concerned about the fact that I cheated on him. We both lied to each other. What I lied about is a lot more serious, but we still both lied.

"That is none of your concern." Edward said through gritted teeth, making Rosalie snort in disagreement.

"Really Edward, are you that stupid? You putting her in danger of a possible attack from something that could actually kill her is definitely her concern." Rosalie said in a very uncaring tone that she usually has when she talks in front of me.

"So tell me Edward, how was lying to your fiancé and putting her in an enclosed area where a potential fight could have broken out between a vampire and shape shifter was at all in her interest?" Tanya asked, her tone sounding very much like the coven leader that she is.

"Nothing bad happened." Edward said, trying but failing to defend himself.

"You're right, but you didn't know that at the time. What if I allowed my instincts to take over and fought him. What if I didn't have the knowledge I have and thought he was a werewolf and contacted the Volturi like we're supposed to? Did you think of that Edward? If I recall correctly and I know I do, Alice can't see the shifters in her visions, she wouldn't have known anything bad happened to Bella until it was too late. Did you think of that Edward?" Kate asked in an almost eerily calm voice.

"Bella wouldn't have been hurt. I know she wouldn't have been. Come on Bella, let's go back to your house, we need to talk." Edward said as he shrugged off Esme hand and started walking towards me.

"Hold on there Edward. Are you really going to just up and leave when the conversation starts heading out of your favor? Why don't you act like the hundred whatever year old you are instead of a seventeen year old child and finish this conversation." Kate said.

"We can finish it later but right now I think it's time for Bella to go home." Edward said as he paused in front of Tanya.

"What if Bella wants to stay here? Have you thought about asking her if she wants to go or are you just going to assume? I know you can't read her mind, so there's no way for you to actually know without asking." Tanya said.

Edward glared at Tanya for a couple seconds, then as his gaze redirected towards me, he seemed to relax a little and his eyes softened. He still had black eyes, but he seemed a lot calmer right now.

"Bella, would you like to go home so that we can talk there; where there isn't anyone that can overhear our conversation?" Edward asked.

Truthfully I don't want to go home, but I do want to talk with Edward about what is happening. I'm clearly missing something that involves Kate. I think if I ask Kate then she would gladly tell me, but I want the answer from Edward. I also want to talk to Edward about what happened with Jacob and what his intentions were. I won't let myself get distracted again; I need to know why he lied to me.

On the same hand though, I can tell he needs to finish this conversation with his family. Apparently there are some issues between the two different covens that need to be resolved and I'm somehow involved. I don't have much to say in the conversation with the two families, at least I haven't really thus far because I don't want to get in the middle of the two families. So me staying here would really just be a waste of time for me.

I want to give Edward a chance to answer my questions without being pressured by someone in his family. He deserves the chance to be honest with me. I'll ask Kate later and compare each-other's answers to figure out the truth. I don't know when I'll get a chance to talk with Kate, but at the moment I think that's okay if I don't plan on it right now so that Alice doesn't get a vision and tip Edward off. Edward has gotten out of telling me things in the past and I don't want him to do that now or really just ever again.

"I don't think the conversation you guys are having really needs to have me present. There are some things that I want to talk about with you in private though Edward. So when we get to my house, will actually talk with me and answer me truthfully?" I asked.

Edward's eyes lightened a little and he gave me his perfect lop sided grin that isn't making me calm like it normally does when I see it.

"Of course Bella, let's go." Edward said.

Edward stepped around Tanya and pulled me off the couch and away from Kate who seemed really put off with having me leaving her side. He wrapped an arm around me and we started walking out of the room.

"Don't you dare think you've won this boy because I promise this has just begun and I will win." Kate said as we left the room.

I'll have to remember to ask him what Kate meant by that when we get to my house. It seems Edward and I have a lot of talking to do.

* * *

**A/N: I got word from Iangsohryu about the petition going around about FF and their issues with 'MA' stuff and deleting it off the site, if you go here: ****petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#, you can sign the petition yourself and hopefully FF will back off and just create a higher rating and not delete stories.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

I didn't think it was the hard of a question. I had thought that it would be a quick answer then we would talk about other things. It seems that for the last couple days the list of things to talk about with Edward has grown and I haven't received a single answer for anything I've asked.

We got home about an hour ago. Charlie was in the living room watching some random sports game. Before I could even make it to the stairs, Charlie shouted at me that Renee had called and that I should return the call before she thinks something bad happened to me that I can't call her. If I didn't already know that Renee was one for the dramatics I would have just rolled my eyes at Charlie and continued up to my room where Edward was waiting for me, but that wasn't the case.

So instead of going straight to my room to talk with Edward like I had wanted to, I sat down at the kitchen table and called Renee. I had mentally crossed my fingers in hopes for a short phone call, but with Renee, short calls never happen. Renee thought that right now would be the perfect time to go over everything that's been planned so far for the wedding.

Normally I would be okay with discussing the wedding since Renee does most of the talking. I can even sometimes get Alice to take over the call to answer her questions since I don't know anything that Alice has planned since I don't really care. This time though, I actually have something that I need to do that is and I hate to say this; but is more important than talking to Renee about something I don't really know that much about.

I let Renee control the call and kept my answers short and when I did have to talk I tried to sound like I was in a hurry. Renee noticed none of this of course and continued to talk like we had all day. Eventually Phil saved me and told Renee that she had to get ready for some event or party or date or something that she'll be late if she doesn't get off the phone right now. After a literally ten minute goodbye, Renee finally hung up the phone and I made my way to the stairs.

Just as my foot hit the first step, Charlie decided to delay me getting to my room once again. It was fortunately a quick delay; he only wanted to know the dinner plans. I opted for pizza since I don't know if I'll be willing to go the Cullen's or not and I don't feel like cooking at the moment.

So finally about forty five minutes after getting home, I finally made it to my room where Edward was sitting on my bed with his amused crooked grin in place. If I wasn't mad at him and really just confused about his recent actions, I would have cooed about how cute he looks and attempted to make out with him. As it was, I was mad at him, so I started the conversation right away.

I asked what I thought was a simple question; at least it should be a simple question. All I had asked was 'what's going on between you and Kate'. I thought I would get a quick answer about something stupid that may have happened before I was even born, and then I would be able to move on to telling him to get over it because I like Kate and I want to be friends with her and not have my fiancé mad at her.

I asked that question about fifteen minutes ago. After the first five minutes passed with him lost in his own thoughts and asking me to give him 'a minute' I decided to sit on my bed to at least be comfortable while I wait. Edward had moved to the rocking chair and was staring intently at the floor.

"Edward, just answer me. It's not that hard of a question." I said finally, tired of just sitting and waiting.

Edward let out a heavy sigh and ran his hand through his hair before he straightened his posture and looked a bit resigned about having to answer.

"The question isn't hard to ask, but it's a difficult one to answer. I'll tell you truth, but you must understand that I really don't like it. I can barely think about it much less say it out loud." Edward said.

"I can respect that Edward, really I can. But, don't you think it's only fair that I know? I like Kate, besides the fact that I want to be friends with her, she's going to be family soon. I want my fiancé and my friend, his cousin, to get along." I said; trying to get Edward to understand that his fighting with Kate is hurting me.

"I know Bella and I'm sorry about fighting with her. It's just, what she's doing hurts me." Edward said giving me a hurtful expression.

Kate is hurting Edward? How can Kate be hurting him? I know it's not physical since I would see the marks… if any can be left and Alice would see it and not let it happen. Maybe Kate is doing something to him emotionally that is hurting Edward? I don't know what Kate could be doing though. From what I understand the Denali's and Cullen's are all close, hence why they call each other cousins. I also don't see Kate hurting anyone without a legit reason and Edward hasn't done anything to her.

"Tell me Edward. I want to know so I can help if I can, I don't like seeing you fighting with your family." I practically begged him.

"She wants to take you from me." Edward said.

He said it so fast that I almost didn't hear or understand it. In fact, because of what he said, I still took a minute to actually digest the information just to make sure I actually heard him correctly.

"Excuse me?" I said; still a little confused about what he said.

Take me from him? Why would she want to do that? And in what way does she want to take me from him?

"She has a crush on you and for some insane reason wants to steal you from me. She wants a fling with you Bella." Edward said as he stood up from the rocking chair.

A fling? As in a romantic, lasts for two seconds, relationship? Kate wouldn't want that, would she? I don't think so. I've heard some stories, from mostly Kate herself, about her past exploits. She's only been with men, she's straight. Though, I think she may have mentioned wanting to learn how to be with a woman, but I may not be remembering that correctly. Still though, she wants a fling with me, the person engaged to her cousin? I don't know if I believe that or not.

"S-she doesn't really want that does she? I mean, she's knows I'm engaged to you right?" I said.

Edward walked up to me as I continued to sit on the edge of the bed and tried to make sense of what he just told me. Edward kneeled down right in front of me and took my hands in his.

"She thinks about it all the time love. That's why when she got you to go on the date with her, I was really mad and then she had the nerve to kiss you in my house. That is unacceptable." Edward said.

I can tell from just his voice that he is really holding himself back. I'm sure he wants to beat Kate up for doing what she did. I thought the date was innocent, I didn't think anything would come from it. I mean, two girls can hang out all the time alone without it meaning anything more than friendship, right? The kiss though, I didn't think she would, especially since she didn't kiss me when I lost the bet.

I can't believe Kate would do that though. Wouldn't she tell me from the beginning what her plan is? Well, I guess not because if she did then I wouldn't want to hang out with her in fear of what she might do. Now that I know though, I'm not sure what to do.

"I don't want to lose her friendship, but I don't want her to do what she has been doing." I said, silently asking Edward for a solution.

"I know love and I'm sure if the circumstances were different, she would have been a good friend for you. I can tell what I think would be a good idea, but ultimately it's your choice to do what you want." Edward said.

Of course Edward would have a solution. He's always been there for me; he's always had the answers for me. This time though, knowing how he is, I think the solution he'll have for me is to just ignore Kate and not be around her anymore. I don't think I can do that, I'm not really if I want to actually. There's just something about Kate that screams at me to be her friend.

"Thank you Edward, I may take you up on the offer, but I want to think about some more because I think I know what you're going to say." I said giving him an apologetic smile.

"Of course Bella, just don't take too much time because I don't want Kate trying to do anything else that she shouldn't with you, like I said, it's not normal." Edward said with his lop sided grin in place.

"Sure Edward. But, Kate isn't the only one not acting normal though." I said; making sure I talk about the Jacob problem with him before he leaves.

"What do you mean love?" Edward asked giving me a confused look.

He stood back up and sat back in the rocking chair.

"Well, I know you've never liked Jacob, but you've never tried to actually get him killed before; you've only ever threatened it. Why did you trick me into getting Kate and Jacob to meet?" I asked.

I know he lied to me about it, he knows he lied to me about it. But if I attack him about the lying part, he'll just bring up something I lied to him about like the kiss with Kate. Although, I didn't technically lie about, I just didn't mention what Kate had set up. I don't want to talk about it and then get upset and end the conversation without knowing why he brought up Jacob like that.

"It was a moment of weakness love. You know how vampires are with their mates. I was just thinking that that would be the best way to make sure you stayed mine." Edward said.

"Okay, but, why didn't you do something that didn't potentially put me in harms' way? What if they did fight downstairs, I was right next to them, I could have gotten hurt if one of them slipped." I said, sounding as demanding as I could.

I can forgive him for lying to me, I did before when he had his whole family leave and he lied to me and said he didn't love me. I completely forgave him for that. What I have a hard time forgiving him for is that he lied to me and put me in the middle of a possible fight that could have killed me. I doubt either one of them would have killed me, but I'm sure if they did fight a lot of damage would have been done to me and/or the house.

"I'm so sorry about that Bella. I wasn't thinking clearly. All I could think about was that I had to get those two together and meet and that was the only way I could think of. I swear I only did it with the best of intentions. I would never knowingly put you in danger; you are the love of my life, my soul mate." Edward said, sounding very sincere.

I don't want to forgive him right away. I want to be mad at him. The fact that he put me in danger aside, he got Jacob mad at me and Jacob is very good at holding grudges. I don't even know how I can repair my friendship with him without making him want to kill Edward even more. Even with how much Edward screwed up, I know I won't be mad at him for much longer. I love him too much for that.

"I'm sure I'll forgive you, but right now, I don't want to Edward. Look, I'm going to go see Jacob and try to make it up to him." I said as I stood up off my bed.

Edward was quick to stand in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders to keep my in place.

"Don't go see him, he might still be mad and you know how well those mutts can control their anger." Edward said.

"He's my friend Edward and because of you I set him up to fight a vampire, he could have gotten hurt. I need to apologize to him. And don't call him names Edward, please." I said as I moved around him.

I was able to take a couple more steps closer to the door, but once again Edward stopped me.

"What if he gets mad and shifts around you and you get hurt? I can't go get you there; I can't protect you when the dog loses control." Edward said.

"He won't lose control Edward, he never has. I have just as much faith in him keeping control as I do in you keeping control and you're my mate so that's saying something. And please, stop calling him those stupid names; Kate doesn't." I said.

I moved around him again and this time was able to get to the door and out of my room before Edward could try and persuade me not to go again. Charlie was still downstairs in his chair watching a sports show when I reached the living room. I wonder if it's the same game or a different one.

"Have you ordered dinner yet dad?" I asked as I walked in.

"Not yet, I was actually just about to so it'll get here right at dinner time." Charlie answered.

"Okay. Would it be okay if I went to see Jake real quick and I can just have left over pizza when I get back?" I asked.

I know I don't need to ask, but old habits die hard. I still live under his roof, so it just feels normal to ask him for permission.

"Of course Bells, you don't have to ask permission you know. You're eighteen, you've graduated and you're even engaged. I would like a little heads up since you live here, but you don't need my permission." Charlie said after he chuckled a little at me.

"Sorry, habit. Just put the left over pizza in the fridge then and I'll be back later." I said as I made my way out the door.

I heard Charlie say some sort of response, but I'm not really sure what it was since I was too busy thinking about what I will say to Jacob when I see him. I'm not even sure if he's not busy already or if he'll even want to see me. Hopefully though I can see him tonight and get him to forgive me.

I climbed into my monster of a truck, started it up and drove off towards Jacobs' house. Hopefully I can get him to forgive me; I don't want to lose a friend over something I didn't do.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: So I just realized that I had said in chapter nine that chapter ten might make some people mad… yeah… what I had originally planned on writing didn't go down; this is why I try to avoid saying stuff like that in case I don't follow through with what I said. So to fix what I had said, I want to say that in the near future something will happen that might make some peeps mad. I can promise though that I refused to write any real intimate scenes between Edward and Bella, so that's not going to happen.**

* * *

I half expected Edward to try and stop me when I drove off. He didn't seem that happy that I was leaving to go, hopefully, hang out with Jacob. I would have thought that before I got to the border that he would have someone stopped my truck and made me go back. Maybe what I said actually sunk in and he's sorry about what he did, I doubt it because he's so stubborn, but maybe it did.

I drove as fast as my truck would let me to get to Jacobs house. I don't know if he would be here, at Sam's house or really anywhere else. For all I know he could even be on patrol. I feel so guilty about leading him basically into a trap that I have to apologize right away; I just have to find him.

I parked right outside his house and jumped out of my truck as soon as I turned the engine off. I'm sure if he was here he would already be coming out of the house to either tell me to go away or to talk. With how loud the engine is, I'm surprised Billy didn't even come out to see what I'm doing here during dinner time and uninvited.

I practically ran up to the door, only slipping once and thankfully not falling and knocked on the door. I stood there for a few seconds before I heard the door being unlocked then opened. I mentally crossed my fingers that it was Jacob opening the door, but of course it wasn't. Billy opened the door and before he could even say anything, I started talking right away.

"Billy, do you know where Jake is? I have to apologize to him right away." I said.

I don't know if Billy knows what happened earlier, I'm sure at least the pack knows. Since Billy is a council leader he might know. I'm kind of hoping he doesn't because then he'll dislike even more since he would think I lead his son into a trap. The pack and council already dislike me enough with wanting to be a vampire and being engaged to Edward, I don't want to make it any worse.

"Jake isn't here Bella. From what I understand he doesn't want to talk with you right now." Billy said.

He didn't seem upset with me, he sounded actually a little confused. The only time that Jacob didn't want to talk to me was when he first changed, which he was ordered not to talk to me so it's not like he really didn't want to. The other time was when I left him to go save Edward from the Volturi. Even then though he quickly got over it and was my friend right away.

"I really need to talk to him Billy. Do you know where he is?" I practically pleaded with him.

"I'm sorry Bella, but he specifically asked me not to tell you." Billy said while giving me an apologetic look.

"But you don't understand Billy, what he's mad at isn't my fault. I was tricked just like he was. Please tell me, I don't want to lose his friendship over something that wasn't my fault." I said, not willing to give up so easily.

"Well, what exactly happened to make him so mad?" Billy asked from the door way.

That's a good question Billy. If I tell him the whole truth he'll be pissed at Edward and he might try to claim that Edward violated the treaty. I don't want to risk having the pack attack the Cullen's. I also don't want to lie to him. I have to tell him the truth, just maybe not the whole truth. I'm not really sure exactly what to tell, but I have to tell him something and not lie about it either.

"I'm sure you've told already that the Cullen's cousins are in town, right?" I asked.

Instead of verbally answering me, he simply nodded, so I continued talking.

"Well, I had thought that one of them had wanted to meet a werewolf. I honestly didn't think anything bad would happen. I figured that Jake would want to meet them also that way he knows that they aren't a threat since they don't drink human blood either. So I invited them both over to my place and stuff was said that got to Jake and he ran off before he could get too mad. I honestly didn't think anything bad would happen. I had thought that after talking with each other and Jake making sure there wasn't a threat, it would all be over." I said.

I didn't want to tell him who it was that instigate the meeting, he already hates Edward enough I don't want to make it any worse. I also don't want to say that Kate pretty much owned Jacob in the conversation and I'm sure that's what pissed Jacob off the most. He had thought so highly of himself as a werewolf and then to be called a shape shifter, he didn't seem to take that too well.

"It does sound like you didn't do anything intentional." Billy said after a few moments of silence as he pondered over what I had said.

"I didn't, I would never intentionally hurt Jake if I can avoid it. You know that Billy." I said.

"I know Bella. Look, I can tell you where he's not and what he's not doing." Billy said.

"Thank you Billy." I said with a smile and sounding relieved.

That was my last idea of being able to find Jacob; so I'm glad it worked. The only other thing I could have done was ask the pack, which they wouldn't have told me, or I could search through the reservation and try to find him; which would take me forever to do and that's only if I don't trip. So both those options weren't going to happen.

"No problem Bella. As I've already said he's not here. He's also not at anyone's house, including Sam's. He's not on patrol either. I wish I could tell you where he is so that you can find him and get him to forgive you, but I promises I wouldn't tell. So now you just have to find out where he would go to in a time like this." Billy said.

Well, that information helps at least. If he was on patrol I would never have a chance at finding him and I wouldn't even know when his shift would be over to come back; I would probably just have to come back in the morning if that was the case. I'm also glad he's not at anyone's house. That would be awkward to show up at someone's house that isn't really too fond of me and demand to talk to Jacob. The biggest problem I have now is that just because he's not on patrol doesn't mean he isn't running in his wolf form to calm down.

"Thank you Billy, you've helped a lot." I said as I turned around to go back to my truck.

"Just be careful Bella." Billy yelled out as I climbed into my truck.

Billy went inside as soon as he figured that I wasn't going to drive off right away. When I first got in my truck, my intention was to drive away right away; but I don't know where I would drive to. So instead of driving and wasting gas, I figure I'll just here and think about possible places that Jacob might be.

There are two places that I could think of that he would be. The first being the cliffs he had showed me a while back. He had said that he loves to jump off the cliffs. I'm not sure if he would go there to cool off and just stare at the scenery, or if he only goes there to actually jump.

The second place would be the beach. More specifically it would be where he first told me about his legends. We had been there a couple times when the Cullen's had left me. It had just always seemed like a place where we could go and just watch the ocean. I think that would be my best of finding him.

Finally turning on my truck, it only giving me a little fight about actually working, I pulled out of Billy's drive way and made my way to the beach. I parked in the first available spot I could find. The place was actually really empty considering it is summer vacation; but I guess who would want to come to the beach in Forks when the weather is always rainy?

I walked as fast as I could down the beach towards where we would always meet. Sure enough I was right. I could see Jacob sitting on the log we would always sit on. I know for a fact he can hear me coming. The fact that he hasn't gotten up to leave lets me know that he's at least willing to talk to me about what happened.

"Jake I'm so sorry." I said as soon I was sure I was close enough to hear his response.

"About what? About setting me to get attacked?" Jacob said in a calm voice that basically meant he was doing all he could to not walk away right now.

"Yes, but you have let me explain." I started, but Jacob cut me off.

He stood up from his seat of the log and faced me. I can see in his eyes how angry he is; his whole body is actually starting to shake from anger.

"Let you explain? What is there to explain Bella? You told me you wanted a leech to meet me and that nothing would happen. Then the leech practically attacks everything I am." Jacob said, visibly trying not to let his anger get the best of him. It actually seemed like he was trying his best not to yell at me.

"I didn't think that would happen. I was set up to Jake. I was told that she only wanted to meet you because you are a werewolf and that nothing bad would happen. I did it because I thought it would be fair for you, since you protect this area from vampires that you would want to know there was a family of them visiting. I didn't think she would say all those things to you Jake. I didn't know." I said.

I tried my best to show in my tone how sorry I am and how upset I am that this happened. I really didn't think any of it would. I had thought that maybe Jacob would get a little mad about there being a new family of vampires here, but I didn't think Kate would burst his self-image bubble.

"You're telling me you didn't know something bad would happen from a werewolf and a leech meeting? No offense Bella, but that's just stupid." Jacob said a tone that let me know what he said was meant to be hurtful.

"I'm sorry Jake. I know your kind and vampires don't get along; but I figured you would both rise above that. Especially since I thought I was doing you a favor in letting you know that there was another family here and allowing you to meet at least one of them." I said.

I chose not to point out that Jacob had called himself a werewolf when he was already told that he wasn't. No offense to Jacob and his tribe, but I would take Kate's word about him not being a werewolf since she has a perfect memory of over a thousand years and the tribe only goes off of passed down stories.

I also didn't want to point out that him calling me stupid actually hurt. He's never really flat out insulted me before. He's called my actions stupid, but never me.

"I just don't understand Bella. Unless she showed up without you knowing she was going over when I was with you, how would not think something bad would happen? You know that my kind doesn't get along with leeches. Were you really stupid enough to think that meeting would have gone okay?" Jacob asked, his voice steadily getting louder and angrier.

I closed my eyes for a moment and took deep breaths to try and keep myself calm. I get I made a mistake as well, I understand that I should have known better. Things could have gone a little different than what had actually happened. I'm the only one that messed up though. I told him he was going to meet a vampire, he chose to come over.

"I told you she's a vampire Jake, not a leech or a bloodsucker, but a vampire. You knew before going over that you were going to meet a vampire. I also told her what you are, so there would be no surprises. If anything, it wasn't me that was stupid in bringing you two over, but it was your mistake for going knowing you might not be able to keep your cool." I said as calmly as I could.

I know taking a jab at his anger issues is a bit of a low blow; but it's the truth. I told him that he was meeting a golden eyed vampire, if he thought the meeting wasn't going to go well then he should have declined the invite.

My choice of words seemed to have pissed Jacob off though. I probably should have thought a little bit about what I was going to say to an already clearly angry shape shifter. Calling him out on his anger problems and then basically calling him stupid for accepting the invite probably wasn't the best thing to say.

Jacob took a threatening step towards me and even raised his clenched fist. I think this is the first time that I've ever been afraid of Jacob before. I stood frozen in my spot as Jacob continued to glare at me with his raised fist. It wasn't until I felt tears fall down my face that Jacob lowered his fist and took a step back.

"Just go Bella." Jacob said in a broken voice before he ran off.

I honestly have no idea what to think. I didn't think Jacob would be this mad about what had happened. I thought that I would have been able to repair our friendship since I really didn't do anything. Instead of forgiving me like I thought he would have, he actually seemed like he was going to hit me.

I stood frozen in place for a couple minutes as my mind came to understand that Jacob was actually about to hit me. The person who has repeatedly said that they will never hurt me was just about to punch me. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if he had actually hit me.

Finally making my legs move, I slowly walked back to my truck. I'm not really in any hurry to get home. I don't think Edward will be there, but he might be. Not only have I gotten my fiancé mad at me, but now I've gotten one of my closest friends mad at me. I think it's about time I talk with my best friend because I'm so confused right now that I'm not really sure what I'm doing.

I drove home at a slow pace, not really wanting to get there in case Edward is waiting for me. Not only did I not do what he wanted, which normally I just go along with what he wants, but I also blatantly compared him to Kate and Kate won the comparison.

When I got home, Charlie was in the living room watching what I believe is a football game. We said the normal greeting and for once I was thankful that Charlie doesn't talk further about what happened while I was on the reservation. I'm not sure if he didn't ask because he could tell from my voice that I was crying the whole way home or if he just didn't want to ask. Either way, I'm glad he didn't ask.

I went to the kitchen before going up to my room in an attempt to procrastinate going up there. I could have easily taken my couple slices of pizza up there with me and just eaten in my room, but that wouldn't be a good procrastination tactic now would it? I ate as slowly as I could, but eventually I had eaten all that I could.

I made sure that the kitchen was cleaned up, though I didn't actually make a mess since all I did was eat pizza on a paper plate. Once I was done with that and I couldn't think of anything else to do, I slowly made my ascent up the stairs. For once I didn't actually trip at all; I think I managed that because I was going so slowly.

I paused for just a couple seconds outside my bedroom door before slowly opening the door. Quickly turning on my light I was greeted with the sight of a golden eyed vampire sitting on my bed; apparently waiting for me to get home to talk.

* * *

**A/N: I have officially decided that I don't like it when authors add really random plot twists that make absolutely no sense in the middle of a story. Some are so random that it would be like me all of sudden saying in this chapter that Kate is an alien and Bella is needed to go to her home planet and save Kate's planet. Ya; it doesn't make sense or really flow with what was already written and it annoys me.**

**Sorry about the venting, but I just read a couple stories that did that and it made me stop reading them because it annoyed me so much. No offense to those authors by the way; they can do what they want since it's their story, I'm just saying it annoys me when I read it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

My eyes not leaving the unexpected visitor, I closed my door so that we can talk without Charlie hearing us. I stayed in my spot next to my door though, for some reason I couldn't bring myself to come any closer. I was personally hoping that Alice would be the one to come over; even Kate would have been nice. Tanya was the last person I was expecting to come over.

"T-Tanya, it's um, nice to see you." I said nervously.

What would Tanya want to talk to me about? I didn't actually do anything that I know of, that would warrant her coming over at night, in my bedroom, to talk with me.

"You as well Bella. I'm a little curious though; did your meeting with the shifter not go that well?" Tanya asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"What makes you ask that?" I asked, matching her curious tone.

I know she would know that I visited Jacob. He smells bad to the vampires and Edward always complains about it whenever I get back from visiting. In fact, I guess the smell is so bad that Edward has made it a point to make me shower every time I come back from visiting.

"You're eyes, though to a human I'm sure has cleared already, but to me I can see a red tint to them that suggests you were just crying. I may not be as up to date with the human social culture as the Cullen's are, but I'm pretty sure crying isn't normal when meeting with a friend." Tanya said.

My hands went straight to my eyes to see if I could feel any tears falling. Though I should know that there wouldn't be any since Tanya just told me that my eyes have already cleared up, to human eyes at least, so I don't know why I checked.

I do want to talk about the Jacob problem with someone; preferably Alice since I'm pretty sure Edward would make a big deal about it. I don't want to talk to Tanya though; she's practically a stranger to me. I hung out basically twice with her since I've known her and both those times my time was monopolized with other vampires.

"It was um, not what I expected." I vaguely answered hoping that she would leave it as is.

"Clearly if whatever happened cause you to cry. If you want to talk to me about it, I'm more than happy to listen and offer advice if that's what you want. I've been around a long time Bella, I'm sure I can give you some good advice if you want it." Tanya said.

For some reason what Tanya said made me feel like she was talking about something else besides what happened with Jacob. Almost like she wanted me to just ask for general advice about any topic of her choosing and she can tell me anything she wants. But then again, I can be reading too much into it.

"That's a nice offer Tanya, but honestly I'd rather know why you're in my room." I asked, trying my best not to sound rude.

She did come into my room uninvited in the middle of the night, so I guess it wouldn't really matter if I was rude to her or not since she's technically the one being rude. It's also not really the middle of the night either, but it's still too late to have visitors over… at least anyone that I don't really know that well.

"I came over because I need to talk to you." Tanya said, only added more questions for me instead of answers.

"Okay… about what?" I asked.

"I came here to tell you that because of what happened earlier, I feel some things need to be told to you before my sister takes things further with you." Tanya said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why don't you come and sit down and I'll tell you, it's a rather long story." Tanya said as she gestured for me to sit on the bed.

I hesitantly walked over and sat down as Tanya sat down on the rocking chair that Edward likes to sit in so often. I made myself comfortable and as soon as I was, Tanya started speaking again.

"After you left the house, we had a bit of a discussion about you, Edward and Kate. The discussion easily turned into an argument once Edward showed up. We all mostly talked about what is right and what isn't about what is happening between you three." Tanya said.

"Wait," I said interrupting Tanya. "I don't know what you're talking about. What do you mean what is happening between us three?" I asked.

I bet she's talking about the two basically constantly at arms against each other. I didn't think I was really involved. I mean I know Kate's done some questionable… okay really questionable stuff with me that definitely bends the lines of friends and something more; but I never personally acted on anything she did. For all I know Kate can just be a really affectionate person and has for whatever reason picked me to get close to since I'll be new to the family.

"This is the part of the story that Edward would like to be left out. In fact I had to wait until Alice left with Jasper to go hunting and Edward left with Emmett and Kate to hunt to decide to come here. I feel it's only fair that you know. Though I as well as Kate would prefer that she is the one that gets to tell you and not." Tanya said.

"Then why doesn't she?" I asked.

I should really stop interrupting Tanya; but she doesn't seem to mind. I just can't help that she's really not telling me things in order. It's almost like she's trying to get out certain points in the story that end making the whole story out of order and confusing. So naturally I can't help but blurt out questions to try and clear things up.

"Because Edward is keeping a close eye on her while he's not with you. It's actually almost like he's punishing himself with being with her because of the less than clean thoughts she has about you. She's actually very upset that she can't talk with you about this." Tanya said.

For some reason the thought of Kate being upset about something makes me upset; especially when it's over something this stupid. If Kate really wants to tell me something, then she should and she should not just let Edward keep her away. Edward can't just keep her away can he? I mean, Kate has that power that I'm sure if she wanted to can momentarily paralyze him and allow her to get away.

"I still don't get it; who doesn't she just ignore Edward and come talk to me anyways? It's not like she's ever really listened to Edward, much less done what he wants anyways." I said.

Tanya gave me a small, knowing smile before she answered me.

"She's staying away because she doesn't want to risk your happiness. Right now you're happy and ultimately that's what she wants. She fears that she's gotten to you too late to be able to be of any affect. I know for a fact that Kate isn't too late for anything concerning you; but it's some instinct of hers that's making her afraid." Tanya said.

So Kate won't talk to me because she's afraid that I won't be happy after we do? I don't get that. Unless she tells me something like one of my family members is dead or I'll never see one of them again, I doubt she could make me unhappy. If she wants to tell me whatever it is that Tanya had come here to tell me, then she should.

"Then I don't want you to tell me whatever it is that Kate wants to tell me. I want Kate to tell me. I'll tell Edward to stay at his house or something, or I could have Kate come over when Charlie is here and make sure that Charlie would be able to tell if Edward was with me or not in the house so that Edward can't come inside." I said.

I think that would work. Edward knows how much Charlie hates him. Edward would never let Charlie catch him in the house without his permission and I doubt Charlie would ever give him permission. Ever since Edward, really it was the whole Cullen family but Charlie blames Edward, left me senior year he's never liked Edward. He actually doesn't even want Edward in the house. So when I just want to be alone, I leave my door open when Charlie is here so that Charlie would be able to hear if I had anyone in my room with me. He can't hear well enough to know what's being said because of the distance and the T.V. being on, but he can hear the voices.

If I have Kate come over when Charlie is here and leave my bedroom door open, then I can talk with Kate and not have Edward come in the house. I know he would probably be stubborn about the whole not wanting to see me thing and be close enough to the house to hear what we say, but there would be nothing he could do.

"I'm sure Bella, if Edward would want in here, Charlie wouldn't be able to stop him." Tanya said.

"You're right; but Edward knows how much I love Charlie and I don't want to disrespect him anymore than I already do. Edward knows that when I have my bedroom door open when Charlie is here that he can't come in. If he does I can just speak loud enough to let Charlie know that Edward is here and Charlie will kick him out. Edward would have to let Charlie kick him out to keep up appearances." I said, a little proud about what I think is a fail proof idea.

Tanya seemed to think over about what I said and I saw her slowly smile.

"I think that might work. If you want I can call Kate and tell her she can come over. When can she come over?" Tanya asked.

I quickly mentally went over Charlie's schedule and what I knew it should be for the next couple days at least.

"Well, she can come over tomorrow late afternoon like around four; Charlie should be home by then." I said.

"Okay, I'll let her know and she'll be here. I'm assuming she's going to be showing up as a friend from school?" Tanya asked.

I had forgotten that the Denali's are really, more so than the Cullen's at least, into keeping with the laws. So of course Tanya would want to come up with a story that Charlie would believe.

"Well, Charlie knows who my friends are from school. I guess I could just say that I met Kate in a bookstore in Seattle and convinced her to come over to hang out." I said.

Kate looks too old to be a high school student anyways. With this story I don't have to say how old Kate is because with this story it may not have been something I had asked. Plus, I don't know how old she really is anyways, so at least if he asks how old she is, in theory he shouldn't, I won't be lying when I say I don't.

"Okay, that would work. I'll let Kate know. I'll wait to talk with her until later tomorrow morning though because I know Edward will find out as soon as I'm within his hearing range and he might come over to talk about with you; probably to try and talk you out of it. So I'll give you some time to get some decent sleep before I put you in risk of having Edward interrupt you." Tanya said.

"Thank you Tanya." I said.

If Edward is already doing what he can to keep Kate away from me, for whatever reason; then I have no doubt that he will try and talk me out of it. I actually wouldn't be surprised if he woke me up in the middle of the night if he finds out sooner than expected to talk about it.

"No problem Bella." Tanya said.

I want to ask Tanya to leave, but for some reason just saying 'can you leave so I can go to sleep' seems rude. I know she's here uninvited anyways, so I'm actually allowed to be rude. But a hostess never asks their guests to leave and I'm just stuck being in that role. I just can't be mean or rude to Tanya.

"Now that one problem is solved, there's only one left." Tanya said, breaking the silence.

"What problem?" I asked as I racked my brain trying to think of something else that she would want to bring up.

"I know you had said that you don't want to talk about it; but it would make me feel better if you did since whatever happened clearly upset you. What happened between you and Jacob?" Tanya softly asked.

"I don't want to talk about it please, it was just something stupid and he over reacted." I said.

I don't want to talk about something this personal with someone that's practically a stranger.

"All right, I guess I can respect that you don't want to talk to me about it; but you still should. Kate would be upset if she knew that you were upset about something and nothing was done to fix it. What if I find Alice and have her come over before even tell Kate about your plan and she can come over and spend some time with you and help fix whatever broke?" Tanya asked.

That actually does sound like a good idea. If Tanya does that then that means Alice will be with me and Edward won't be able to try and talk me out of talking with Kate. I've learned numerous times that Alice can be very persuasive when she wants something. If I ask her to stay with me until Kate comes and to talk, have it just be me and her, then she'll make it happen.

It will also be nice to talk to my best friend about what happened with Jacob and get her advice about what to do to fix it. I don't want to be mad at Jacob because I know he only go that upset because he was already fighting his inner wolf/anger when I had to push him. In the end he stopped himself, which is good. But at the same time, he also threatened to hit me, that's not okay at all. I just don't know what to do. I don't think it'll ever happen again and I'm sure Jacob will beg for forgiveness once he cools off and realized what he did. I just need to talk to Alice about it and get her advice.

"Okay, that would be a good idea." I said.

"Perfect. I'll leave then and let you get some sleep before Alice comes over. Thank you, Bella for talking with me. I'm glad you took the time to do so; even though I came into your home without your permission to do so. I'll let the others know at the appropriate time, though I'm sure Alice already knows." Tanya said as she stood up from the rocking chair and headed towards the window.

"No problem Tanya." I said.

"I'm sure I'll be talking with you soon Bella, but in the meantime, have good dreams." Tanya said then she disappeared through my window and took off to wherever she decided to wait before talking with Alice and Kate.

I made quick work of getting ready for bed and in no time I was waiting to fall asleep. I'm looking forward to talking with Alice tomorrow to fix my Jacob problem and at the same time I'm feeling nervous for the talk that I'll be having with Kate. Tomorrow will be interesting.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Okay, so some peeps have wondered why Bella is completely oblivious to the triangle between her, Kate and Edward; I shall explain. I think Bella would be oblivious because she's utterly blinded by her love for Edward. Look at how easily she forgave Edward when he left her in the second book. Him leaving caused her to almost get herself killed and the moment Alice appeared and asked her to save Edward; all was right with the world. Bella was never even mad at Edward for leaving. I would have at least made Edward do some major sucking up to get back in my good graces.**

**So because of how blinded she is with love for him, I think that she wouldn't want to accept, much less really see, any other options, no matter how blatant they may be. The only reason I think she knew Jacob, Mike and those kids were into her was because they showed interest in her before Edward. Everyone after Edward seemed to have no real impact on her. So yeah, I've made Bella a bit… blind I guess you could say, but only because I think Edward has her so wrapped up into thinking they're mates.**

* * *

I woke up feeling more optimistic about the day than I had felt last night. I was and still am, looking forward to talking with Alice about what happened with Jacob and getting that fixed. I really want to see what her advice is on the matter. The part that I'm nervous about is the talk I'll be having with Kate. I'm not only nervous about what she'll say, but also about what Edward will do, if anything at all. I don't want him to do anything, but I don't have much control over him.

Kate will be here around four, so I know Alice will need at the bare minimum a couple hours to talk with me since she loves talking. I don't know what time she'll be coming over, I'm kind of hoping that she'll come over after lunch that way I can eat and not worry about eating in front of her while we're having a conversation. I'm sure Alice will have no problem keeping the conversation going without me, but I would still like to talk and not talk in between bites.

My clock read ten o'clock when I finally rolled myself out of bed, narrowly avoid actually rolling to the floor I might add. I lazily made my way to the bathroom and got ready for the day, including taking a nice warm shower. Once that was done and out of the way, I decided to actually blow dry my hair that way it wouldn't soak through my shirt.

After deeming myself ready for the day, I made my way downstairs and decided on an early lunch. It was almost noon anyways, so I guess it wasn't really an early lunch, but whatever. I decided to make something nice and simple. I heated up left overs and sat on the couch in the living as I ate and watched some random T.V. show. Once I was done eating I put cleaned up my lunch mess. As soon as I put away the last dish I had used, the doorbell rang.

Just as I was expecting, Alice was patiently waiting for me on the other side of the door. Once the door opened I quickly found myself on the receiving end of one of Alice's hugs.

"Hey Alice, thanks for coming over." I said as she released me and made her way up to my room.

"It's no problem Bella, what are best friends for?" Alice said as we climbed the stairs.

Just like normal, we both sat on my bed. I leaned against the headboard of my bead and Alice sat across from me.

"I'm kind of hurt though that you didn't just ask me to come over, you wanted Tanya to ask me to come over and talk with you; and that was only after you declined to talk to Tanya." Alice said, actually looking a little hurt.

Alice tends to take her best friend position very seriously. I think it has something to do with her not remember her human life, so she wants to make sure she does everything right in this life. So when she thinks she's does something wrong, or thinks that she isn't upholding her end of the 'best friend deal', she gets a little sad.

"I'm sorry about that Alice. I'm sure I would have talked to you eventually, I just wasn't really sure." I said.

"It's okay Bella; I just want to make sure that you know you can talk to me about anything at all." Alice said in a very serious tone.

"Of course Alice, I talk to you about everything." I said honestly.

There wasn't a thing I don't talk to Alice about. She's actually sort of like my own personal diary.

"Good." Alice said with a nod of her head. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk with me about?" Alice asked, getting straight to the point.

I chewed my bottom lip as I thought about how I wanted to tell her. I didn't want to just come right out and say that Jacob almost hit me, is that bad? I know that's bad, but that's not all it was either. Jacob's emotions got build up to that point and I want to make sure Alice knows that. I know she has something against Jacob because of what he is, but I don't want to add anything more to her low opinion of him already when I want her to tell me truthfully if there's anything that can be done to save our friendship.

"Well, do you remember when I had Kate come over to meet Jacob?" I asked.

"Of course I do." Alice said with a smirk.

I never asked about what they had all thought about it. I know now that Edward had set me up and I believe it's clear now to everyone, if it wasn't before, that he did. I wonder what the Cullen's all think about it.

"Well, before I go on, what do you think about that?" I asked.

"Think about what? About the fact that Edward lied to you and practically set you up to get hurt? Or about the fact that Kate really didn't care to meet Jacob until you said he was a werewolf?" Alice asked.

I couldn't help but just stare at Alice; I was completely dumb struck about her question. I didn't think it was all that obvious, or that harsh for that matter. I know Edward lied to me and I know that he basically put me in danger with his lie. But in his defense, I knew that getting a vampire and werewolf, or shape shifter according to Kate, together is basically asking for trouble. I agreed to get them to meet. I didn't have to do what Edward had suggested. I realize it's bad that Edward put me in danger, but if he had actually thought that I was going to get hurt, he wouldn't have done it; I'm sure he wouldn't have.

"Um, both… I guess?" I eventually said.

I had really only wanted to know about what Alice thought about the later of what she had asked, but now that she's mentioned both, I'm curious. I want to know what her thoughts are on the matter. She is my best friend after all, so what she thinks is important to me.

"Well, why don't we start with the easiest topic first; just don't think I've forgotten why you originally wanted me over, even though we're changing topics." Alice said.

"Sure Alice." I said.

I made myself more comfortable because I'm sure whatever Alice has to say will not only be a lot, but may also start a conversation that will have long winded answers from her. I'm used to Alice's long winded conversations, so I know for a fact that I should just make myself comfortable while she talks.

"Okay, so Kate was aware that we didn't go on certain parts of the land, but we never told the Denali's why. Truthfully, we never really classified them as either werewolves or shape shifters. I'm not even sure if Carlisle knew the difference. I know the rest of us have never seen anything else besides the La Push pack, so we didn't know. We just went with what the pack said and assumed they were werewolves.

A while back the Volturi, Caius in particular, made it law to kill any and all werewolves. The Denali's like to keep to the law as much as possible. So when Kate got your invite to meet a werewolf, she jumped on it because she would have had it killed and reported to the Volturi if Jake really was a werewolf." Alice explained.

Kate had explained this to me that day. What she didn't explain is why her family sticks to the laws so much. I get that they want to follow the laws because, well, they are the laws and laws are meant to be kept. But the one force that actually keeps everything in check lives in Italy; I doubt they would be able to catch every little thing that happens.

"Why though? Why are the Denali's so into keeping the law?" I asked Alice.

"Sorry Bella, but I can't tell you that. I'm sure in time though, Kate will tell you." Alice said while giving me an apologetic look.

"It's okay, maybe I'll ask her when she comes over later." I said, trying not to look disappointed that Alice wouldn't tell me something.

"Of course you can; but back on topic. So Kate only went to see Jake because of what you said he was; but mostly because you asked her to go. I'm pretty sure that whatever you ask Kate to do, she'll probably do it." Alice said.

"Okay, so how about the first thing you said?" I asked, not wanting to say out loud what she said.

I don't know why I don't want to say it out loud. I think that if I say out loud that Edward did lie to me and that he put me in danger and I didn't really do too much, at least at first, to 'scold' him for it, that I'll realize that what he did was really wrong. I know it's really wrong, but I can't help but want to instantly forgive him for it. I mean, everyone makes mistakes right? And Edward is my mate, so I should forgive him.

"You mean the part about Edward lying to you and knowingly putting you in danger?" Alice asked while slightly tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, that." I said.

"Well, first off, you know I love my brother. If anything I would have to say I'm closest to him out of all my siblings, so you know I love and I would never do anything to hurt him. That said, I think what Edward did was completely idiotic and dangerous. He practically threw you into the lions' cage when he got you to agree to get Kate and Jake to meet." Alice said and I was quick to interrupt.

"It's not entirely his fault though Alice, I agreed to get them to meet. After seeing how you and your family react around the pack, I know vampires and shape shifters don't get along. I shouldn't have agreed, but I did." I said, trying to at least defend Edward a little.

"I know sweetie, but the idea wasn't yours and I'm sure Edward had to at least convince you a little to agree or accept the idea, didn't he?" Alice asked.

"Well, yeah, a little. But I still agreed when I didn't, or shouldn't, have." I said.

"True again, but there's still the fact that you knowingly put yourself in danger, not someone else. You made it clear, from what I understand, to both parties who it was they would be meeting and they both agreed. Edward though, put someone else, the one he loves, in danger. You don't do that to someone you love." Alice said.

I couldn't argue with her logic. Well, I could have, but I wouldn't have won. At first I wanted to argue again and try to say something that might dig Edward out of his hole, but when I noticed Alice said 'the one he loves' and not his mate, I couldn't think of any other arguments. Shouldn't Alice have said he shouldn't have put his mate in trouble; since a mate's bond is stronger than that of a just someone who loves someone else?

"Yeah, I guess." I said distractedly as I thought about her choice of words.

"So Bella, I've given my answers, why don't you continue with your story. What happened?" Alice asked, bringing me back to the conversation.

"Oh, okay, so the two meet and started talking right away. Basically Kate called Jake a shape shifter and said there's no way he is a werewolf and Jake was offended by it. So, Jacob ran off before a fight could actually take place because he was so mad." I explained.

"So both Kate and Jake were mad and a fight was going to happen before Jake ran off?" Alice asked for clarification.

"Well, no. Kate wasn't mad at all. In fact, thinking back about it, she looked kind of amused by it. Jake was the only one really mad." I answered.

"Gotchya, okay, so what happened next, because I don't think that's what you want to talk to me about is it?" Alice asked.

"No, that part is okay. I actually kind of expected Jake to get upset, not necessarily storm off, but I knew he would get mad because of his new anger issues with being a shape shifter. What I want to talk to you about is about what happened when I went back to see him last night." I said.

"Oh, was that after you and Edward talked?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, he wasn't happy that I was mad about what happened. At first he didn't want me to go see Jake, but I had to go apologize." I said.

"Edward is just mad because he feels like he's losing. I wouldn't worry too much about Edward though. So tell me, what happened when you went to visit Jake?" Alice asked, her voice suggesting that she was very excited to be told some gossip.

"Well, Jake was really mad, which I get. He thought that I had planned to get him there with Kate so that the two could fight and someone end up hurt. I tried to explain to him that it was Edwards' idea and that he convinced me to go along with it." When I said that, Alice gave me a pointed look that practically screamed 'see, I told you so', it was a look I quickly ignored. "Towards the end of… the talk, I guess you could say; he raised his fist at me. He didn't hit me though, he just raised his fist then ran off." I said; making sure I got the last part out quickly.

When I was done talking, I saw Alice's eyes slowly turn black. The look on her face let me know that her eyes aren't black from hunger, but from anger. I saw her fists slowly clench and her jaw was locked straight. She was practically glaring a hole at the wall behind me.

She closed her eyes and took several deeps breaths that I'm sure she was doing to calm herself down. After a minute or so of doing this, she finally opened her eyes. Her eyes were still dark, but nowhere near black like they were.

"That is not okay Bella. I don't care if he didn't actually hit you, the threat was still here. If it wasn't for the treaty, I would go over there and teach him about raising his hand to a lady. If he had actually hit you, I guarantee, treaty or no treaty, several of us would be over there teaching him a lesson." Alice said in a very serious tone that made me fully believe what she said.

I didn't think Alice would be this mad; then again I'm the one down playing Jacob raising his hand to me.

"I get it was bad thing on his part, but I don't want to lose his friendship Alice. That's what I want to talk to you about." I said.

The look she gave me said that was currently questioning my sanity. My return look was only one of confusion. She let out a heavy sigh before she talked again.

"Do you really want to be friends with someone that almost hit you?" Alice asked.

"It was a mistake Alice, everyone deserves second chances. I gave you guys one." I said.

For a moment Alice looked sad, probably because she still regrets leaving me after my stupid birthday party. But as soon as she looked sad, the look disappeared and was replaced with a determined look. Alice is in full out best friend mode now, so I know she's about to give me some advice that if I was smart, I should probably listen to.

"We all really appreciate it to Bella; but what we did, as big as a mistake as it was, is nothing like what Jake did. He could have killed you Bella." Alice said, making me give her a mini glare.

"Don't you remember what made you come back Alice?" I asked.

Okay, so it's not really the same because I wasn't actually trying to kill myself. I was just putting myself in danger to listen to be able to hear Edwards voice. Thinking back on it, doing that to hear his voice makes it seem like I was going insane, but that's how much he had hurt me by leaving. He came back though, once he realized he couldn't live without me, he came back; that's what counts.

"Bella, you said that you weren't actually trying to kill yourself, it's different. What happened to you was a combination of you being stupidly reckless and you not knowing what you were doing. What Jake did was not only stupid, but with his extra strength, it would have killed you." Alice said.

I remember when I had punched him a while back and basically broke my hand on his face. I know he's got strength on his side, but I don't think he would have killed me. I think worst case scenario, I would have had an ugly bruise. I really believe that Jake would have been able to hold himself back from really hurting me.

…

Crap, Alice is right. I can't believe I was just trying to defend Jake hitting me and then making it seem okay that he was really only going to leave a bruise instead of kill me. That is not okay. I don't want to lose his friendship though; but what he did is by no means okay or easily forgotten. I don't know what to do. I've been friends with him for far too long to not consider giving him a second chance.

"What should I do Alice? I don't want to lose his friendship, but I don't want him to hurt me either." I asked Alice giving her my most pleading look I could come up with.

"I personally think you should just drop him and not be friends with him anymore, but clearly you don't want that. So the next best thing I can think of is well, whenever you hang out with him, have him come to this side of the border and have one of us with you. I'm sure Kate would be more than happy to supervise the visits." Alice suggested.

"So you want someone to babysit us?" I asked giving her a look that showed how confused she just made me.

"Not at all Bella." Alice said, and then giggled before talking again. "I just meant that if a vampire is with you, if Jake loses his cool again, we can protect you from him. We can do that until he earns your trust again. I would recommend making sure someone besides yourself earns his trust though, because you clearly would forgive him too easily because you two have history. If, for example, you could have Kate hang out with you two, if he can earn her trust of him not threatening to hurt you, then I can guarantee it won't happen again." Alice said; giving me a smirk that made it seemed like she knew something I didn't.

I guess that makes sense. If I were to pick Kate, though I don't think I will since she doesn't live here and will eventually have to leave, if he can get her to trust him, then I should definitely be able to.

"Okay, that makes sense Alice. Though at this point, I'm not even sure if he'll talk to me again." I said, not bothering to hide the sadness from my voice.

"Don't worry about that. In fact, you should be happy that he isn't talking to you right now. Let him cool off and then when he wants to talk to you, don't. Let him know that you're still mad at him for almost hitting you, then let him think over for a day or two more, then talk to him again and give him this idea. Tell him though, that if he wants to be friends with you still, he'll have to hang out with you and a vampire." Alice said.

"That's a good idea. To be honest, I'm not even sure if I want to be alone with Jake right now just because I don't want to get him mad and risk getting hit again." I admitted.

Again, I doubt he would, but I had doubted that he would ever even threaten to hurt me. Clearly I was wrong about him threatening me; I don't want to be wrong about him actually hurting me.

"I hate to say it, but you should be afraid of him; he made you afraid. Now it's his job to take the fear away if he wants to be friends with you again." Alice said.

Before I could say anything I heard the front door slamming from downstairs and I heard heavy footsteps from below.

"Bells, I'm home!" Charlie yelled from downstairs.

"Okay Charlie, Alice and I are in my room!" I yelled back.

I stood up and opened my bedroom door. I don't want Edward coming over and in theory Kate should be here any second. So, I'll just leave the door open for now.

"That would be my sign to leave. Kate should be over in ten minutes. The story you'll tell Charlie is good, he'll believe it. As far as I know, you and Kate will have privacy while you talk… while, at least Edward won't be seen, but he and Kate will be able to hear each other." Alice said as she stood up from my bed.

"Okay, thank you Alice, for everything. I'm glad I have you as a best friend." I said as we started down the stairs for Alice to leave.

"It's no problem Bella, that's what I'm here for." Alice said as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Alice, you leaving already?" Charlie asked as he was making his way from the kitchen to the living room.

"Yup, I'm afraid I've got to get to home to help my mom with her garden like I had promised." Alice said, faking annoyance at the idea of actually gardening.

Charlie chuckled at the look Alice had from her annoyance and continued on to the living room.

"Okay, well tell your folks I say 'hi'." Charlie said just before he was in the living room.

"Will do Charlie!" Alice shouted out to make sure Charlie heard. "Bye for now Bella; just remember though, I'm only a phone call, or really a decision away if you need me. No need to go through people to get to me." Alice said as she pulled me into a goodbye hug.

"Of course Alice, I promise." I said as I released her.

Alice left after shouting out a final goodbye to Charlie and I made my way to Charlie so that I can at least tell him about Kate coming over. It's really short notice, but Alice said it will be okay, so I should be fine.

"Hey dad, I hope you don't mind, but I met a new friend at the library, and I invited her over to hang out. Is that okay?" I asked from the entrance into the living room.

"Uh, yeah, sure that's fine Bells. When is she coming over?" Charlie asked.

He seemed a little thrown off that I was inviting a friend over that wasn't a Cullen or Jake. I didn't think I was that bad off with the whole 'no friends besides the Cullen's and Jake' situation; but Charlie's look clearly says I am. Whatever, the friends I have now are for eternity, can't beat that.

As soon as he asked, the doorbell rang and I quickly gave Charlie an apologetic look.

"Well, okay, have fun I guess." Charlie said.

I said a quick thank you to Charlie then went to answer the door. I opened to find a very amused looking Kate on the other side of the door.

"I should tell you that your fiancé is really a prude and I think that with as old as he is, half the things I have been thinking about shouldn't have made him as embarrassed as he seemed to be." Kate said as soon as the door was opened.

"What did you say?" I immediately asked with a small smile.

I should be at least a little upset that she was knowingly causing my fiancé grief, but I can't help but be amused. It's about time that Kate and her very uncensored thoughts affect someone else besides me.

"I said a lot of things that I'm sure you'll hear in time." Kate said as she pulled me into hug. "So you gonna invite me in, or are we just going to continue to hold each other in the doorway; which I fully don't mind by the way. Holding you gives me better access to grope you." Kate said, the last part whispered in my ear so that Charlie couldn't hear.

Not only did her words make me blush, but so did her actions. As if to prove her words were right, she lowered her hands to cover my ass and squeezed. As soon as she did, I barely managed to contain the yelp of surprise and jumped away from her.

"Kate!" I whispered/yelled at her in a scolding tone. "Come on, we can talk in my room." I said as I let her in.

I closed the door behind her and led her up the stairs to my room. I had her toss a quick hello out to Charlie before we ascended the stairs, it is his house and he should at least meet the people I'm inviting into it.

"I knew I would be able to get you in your room alone eventually. Though the fact that your dad is here is a little mood dampening; but it's okay, you'll just have to make sure you don't scream out my name too loud." Kate said as we walked up the stairs.

Her words caused me to trip and make my face go red. I guess Kate saw this as the perfect opportunity to touch me because she quickly had me wrapped in her arms as she caught me from falling.

"Look at this; I caught you when you fell. This means I get to keep you." Kate said with a smirk.

"Um, t-thank you for catching me Kate." I said as I started moving back up the stairs.

Kate let me walk out of her arms, but she kept a hold on my hand as we walked.

"I'll catch you every time Bella." Kate said in a serious tone.

I chose not to say anything to that and just continued walking up the stairs. I made sure that when we got to my room to leave my door open, not all the way but enough so that if we talked a little loud then Charlie would be able to hear us. This way we still had privacy because we can talk normally and Charlie can't hear us, but if we talk loudly then he can. He won't even come up here if we talk loudly, but it just means that if I need to, I can have him hear me easier if Edward decides to show up and I need Charlie to make him go away.

After making sure the door was as closed as possible, I turned around to go sit on the bed. I ended up turning right into Kate who had decided to literally stand right behind me when I was closing the door. I was so close to Kate that I could actually feel her um… chest pressed against mine. I immediately tried to back up; Kate put her arm around my waist to stop me.

"You wanted to talk about what's been going on, right Bella?" Kate asked me as her face got closer to mine.

"Um, y-yeah, I do." I said nervously.

I couldn't help but let my eyes lower their gaze from her eyes to her lips. Once I was staring at her lips, I couldn't but lick my own lips; but I don't know what for. When I finally looked back up to her eyes, they were slightly darker than before.

"I will answer everything you ask of me; but first, I'm afraid we were rudely interrupted the other day and I fully plan on finishing what I started." Kate said.

Before I could even understand what she was talking about, her lips were on mine. I felt her smooth lips pressed against mine and it was amazing. My hands went to wrap around her head and tangle in her hair as my eyes closed without me having to think about it. I felt both of her arms tighten their grip around my waist and she pulled me even more into her.

I didn't think this could get any better until I felt a cold tongue run across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I don't think I could have denied her if I wanted to. Before my mouth was even fully opened, her tongue instantly met mine and dueled for dominance.

The feeling of her tongue on mine and the taste that was over whelming my senses had me moaning instantly and I quickly lost the duel we had started. I felt her tongue explore my mouth; she made sure her tongue was well acquainted with every centimeter of my mouth before I ran out of breath.

Kate pulled away just as I thought about running out of breath. I kept my eyes closed as she pulled away. She placed a chaste peck on my lips and then leaned our foreheads against each other as I continued to catch my breath.

"Now that I have my kiss that I was promised, what would you like to talk about?" Kate asked in a very soothing and slightly deeper voice. It's good to know that I'm not the only one that was as affected by the kiss.

"Um…" That was all I could get out because I'm still trying to catch my breath.

"Well, if that's all you wanted to talk about; we could always just continue kissing from where we left off?" Kate said and even though my eyes are closed, I know she has a smirk on her face right now.

* * *

**A/N: Kate will come clean and tell Bella they are mates; as if you guys already didn't get that that was already going to happen lol.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Warning: I don't have a beta and I don't re-read this to look for errors; if I did the updates would take longer because I hate proof reading with a passion. So all mistakes are mine and purely from laziness, so… sorry, hopefully they don't make the story worse.**

* * *

First off, and most importantly, Kate is best damn kisser alive. Okay, well, not actually alive because she's a vampire and well, she doesn't actually have a pulse anymore. But she's the best kisser to ever walk this Earth and that's a fact. Secondly, this one I'm not sure if I'm concerned or not and that worries me, I'm not at all concerned about the fact that I'm engaged and I just kissed another woman. Thirdly, I really want to kiss her again.

It took all my will power plus some that I didn't even know I had, to get Kate and myself in our current positions. I sat Kate down on the rocking chair and I sat in the middle of my bed. I originally planned to have Kate just sit where Alice was not so long ago; but after that kiss, I don't think that's the best idea right now. I take that back, it's a really, really good idea because it involves kissing Kate at some point, but it's not a good idea if I actually want to talk with her and get this thing cleared up with her.

"So, um, thanks for coming over." I said finally breaking the silence we had fallen into since we both sat down.

"Of course; I'll always come over if I can get kissed like that from you and trust me, I foresee that happening a lot in our future." Kate said with a smirk.

Kate leaned forward on the rocking chair and looked as if she was fighting herself to actually stay put in the chair. Her elbows are resting on her knees and her clasped hands were holding up her head with her chin resting on them.

"Yeah, um, that's actually want I wanted to talk to you about." I said, deciding that getting straight to the point would be best.

"Talk about me and you kissing? Because I would honestly prefer action instead of talk if that's the case. Or do you want to talk about something else?" Kate asked.

If there's one thing I've noticed about Kate in the short amount of time I've known her, it's that she's a very flirtatious person. If there's any sort of sexual reference she can make or an opportunity to tease me; she'll do it. The best way to talk with Kate, I think, would be to be blunt and straight to the point and just hope that Kate answers my question and not just tease me.

"Just, why Kate? Why are you kissing me? Edward said that you might have a little crush on me or something, but I just want to know from you. Why?" I asked, trying my best to get my face not to blush when I said she has a crush on me. I don't want to have said that and Edward be wrong and me just make a fool of myself. Though, with Kate's actions, I would be very surprised if I was wrong.

"A crush? That's what he's calling it? Well Bella, I can personally guarantee I do not have a crush on you." Kate said with a smirk.

"You don't?" I asked, sounding a little shocked.

"Of course not. It's a little silly that Edward would call my feelings a crush. Sweetie, my feelings are far stronger than those feelings of a silly crush. If anything, I would say it was Edward that has a crush on you and he can't get over it, even though he needs to." Kate said, the last part sounding almost threatening.

I know Edward is listening in right now, there's no way he isn't; but I'm not sure I'm liking where this conversation is going. Edward won't join in on it, but I don't like talking bad about him when he can't defend himself; though it seems Kate has no problem with doing that.

"What feelings do you have Kate?" I said a little nervously.

After I graduated and after dealing with Victoria, all I wanted was to get married to Edward, join his family in eternal life and live happily ever after. Ever since the Denali's arrived it seems as if that dream of mine isn't going to happen. It almost seems like they, specifically Kate, doesn't want it to happen and is trying to stop it.

"I love you Bella and I always will. You are mine; whether you see it yet or not. We are meant to be together, this little thing with Edward is nothing compared to what we will have." Kate said.

I wanted to laugh at her, I really did. Her declaration and apparently what she's predicting, is so far off from what I have ever wanted or even thought would happen with her. I really wanted to laugh at what she said; but the conviction in her voice and the unspoken words shining in her eyes, kept me from even a small chuckle.

I felt my mouth open slightly from shock at what she's just admitted. She just literally claimed me as hers and said with absolute certainty that we will be together. How am I supposed to take that? The love of my life, my mate, is listening in on this and is doing everything in his power to not barge in here when I'm sure he really wants to, and she just tells me this like she's just telling me the sky is blue? I don't get it.

"I love Edward, he's my mate." I said after I finally found my voice.

I think this is the first time I've heard Kate growl. It wasn't loud enough for Charlie to hear from downstairs, but it was loud enough to get me to understand that what I just said apparently really pissed her off. I felt myself flinch slightly at the sudden threatening growl. As soon as I realized I had flinched, she immediately stopped growling.

"I'm sorry Bella, I wasn't growling at you. Edward just told me that I can't force you to do anything you don't want to do and I couldn't help but growl at just the idea of me forcing you to do something. But to what you said, I realize you love Edward. Trust me, I know that and to be honest, it hurts me." Kate said; sounding the saddest I've ever heard her.

Just hearing her say that I'm hurting her by loving Edward, makes me sad as well. I just can't stand the thought of me hurting her, I don't like it. I was going to say something, anything to try and cheer her up, though I didn't know what, but before I could say anything, Kate continued talking.

"You two have been through so much together and I know that when you two first met, he did get you to fall in love with him. I've been told all about what you two have been through and I've got to say, it's a wonder you're still with him; but I can understand. He's your first love and he seems like the perfect one for you. You two seemed to be perfect for each other, he saved you from another vampire when you two first met and he saved you from a newborn army. He's done a lot for you to fall in love with. At the same time though, he's done more to have you fall out of love with him." Kate said.

Once again, she had shocked me into silence with her words. When she first started talking again, I couldn't help but slightly day dream about all that Edward has done to me and it almost seemed like she was complimenting him. It seemed a little like she was saying all that to prove that I should stay with him; not that I needed convincing, of course.

Then she said the last sentence, that he's done stuff to make me fall out of love. I wasn't sure if I should be curious about it, concerned that I don't know what she's talking about or mad that she would say that. My emotions seem to be all over the place when I'm around her and I don't really like it. I'm so used to knowing how I feel, I like that, but with Kate, she's messing with my normal routine and I'm slowly finding that I like it. It bothers me that she's doing that and saying stuff like this and I still can't help but want to be at least friends with her.

"What do you mean? He's been an amazing boyfriend and fiancé. What has he done to supposedly make me fall out of love with him?" I demanded.

Kate gave me a smile that made it seem like I had just walked into a perfectly laid out trap and that she was about to get her way. I couldn't help but gulp at the look she was giving me, it was a little concerning.

"Well Bella, let me ask you a series of questions first if you don't mind." Kate asked.

"What does asking me questions have to do with answering my question?" I asked. Good for me, I'm not backing down; even with her smirk in place.

"Everything Bella, my questions have everything to do with your answer. Would you please humor me and answer some questions?" Kate asked again.

"I guess, as long as you still answer my question." I answered.

"Of course I will. My first question for you Bella is: If I asked you to go to the movies with me and let's say Alice and you agreed; when you get to the movies and spot Alice and I and I deny ever inviting you and humiliate you in front of your Alice; would you be mad at me?" Kate asked.

I'm not stupid; I know what she's doing. She's using this question to compare what Edward had done to me. The thing is though, he didn't humiliate me, it was admittedly a little embarrassing, but I was far from humiliated.

"Edward didn't humiliate me Kate, I was just embarrassed that he lied to me and had no problem doing so in front of his family. If anything actually, I was more hurt that Edward lied to me and didn't even really seemed that concerned that he could have gotten me hurt." I said a little angrily.

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I couldn't help but think over them a little more closely. I had only said them in the 'heat of the moment'; I didn't actually put any thought into what I was saying. Not that I've said it though, Edward lied to me and ended up putting me in harms' way and I so easily forgave him for it. If I was a third party looking over what had happened, I would be concerned that I had so easily forgiven him.

Thinking about me easily forgiving me, led to me to think about other things I've forgiven him about. My gaze shifter from Kate and I stared intently at the floor as I though. Thankfully Kate didn't say anything and just allowed me to think in peace.

I always forgive Edward, which isn't a bad thing; but at the same time… it is. I am literally _always_ forgiving him. It almost seems like there isn't a day that goes by that he's not saying sorry and I'm not saying it's okay. It may not always be about the same thing every day, but he's always asking forgiveness about the same things though.

I'm always forgiving him for not being able to get close to me; for him having to suddenly leave when he needs to hunt. I always forgive him when he breaks plans we have made because he has to take an unexpected hunting trip. I always forgive him when he decides to take me home from his place earlier than I wanted to and I even forgive him when he talks bad about Jacob even though I always tell him not to.

The biggest thing I've forgiven him for though was when he left me. For months I was barely living and when that went away, I was barely staying alive because of the more and more reckless things I found myself getting involved with. I forgave him so easily and I had told myself I forgave him because not only was he suffering like I was, but also we were together again and everything would be okay. The fact that he was the one to leave and cause out pain never seemed to cross my mind.

I love Edward, I know I do, but Kate is right. All the things he's done to me, literally to me, he's caused me enough pain to make any sane person want to leave him. For some reason though, I clung onto him, I couldn't leave him. I instead showed everyone that I was happy and that I felt we had the perfect relationship, so no one said anything was wrong.

Not though, Kate is bring this all up, she's showing me all the holes in what I thought was the perfect relationship. In fact, she's not even showing me the holes; she's making me show them to myself. I have to give her credit; that was a really good idea. How can I deny something is wrong when I prove to myself that something is? I could easily argue with Kate all day long and remain in denial, but I can't do that to myself without some serious mental problems at least.

"Why would you ask me that?" I asked, trying not to sound as sad as I really am.

Now that Kate as intentionally made me bring all this to my attention, I don't know what to do with the new knowledge I have. I don't want to leave Edward because I love him, but at the same time, who in their right mind wouldn't leave Edward after all he's done?

"Because Bella, I love you and you are mine. You are _my_ mate, not his. The only thing he can say about you that can seem like a claim at all is that you are his singer. The fact that you are his singer means he's very much in love with your blood; apparently being in love with your blood led to him falling in love with you. You call yourself his fiancé and I regrettably have to agree because technically he asked you to marry him and you accepted; but I heard about the deal he made with you for you to agree." Kate said, giving me another smirk that said she just brought something up that gives her another tally mark under her name in the imaginary score sheet.

"You're point?" I asked.

It's not lost on me that Kate said that so that I wouldn't argue about her saying she's my mate and that Edward only loved, at first at least, because of my blood. I know she said what she did on purpose to distract me and I'm only letting it work because I really want to know what she things about the deal we made.

"If you were really his mate, not only would he not hesitate to have sex with; actually he would have to have a constant fight not to have sex with you all the time. You see, humans don't have good stamina, so they can't just keep going for days on end like vampires can. When we evolve to that part of our relationship, which I can't wait for that to happen, I know I'll have to build up so control to not just hump you whenever you wake up. I know humans can't just go from passing out from amazing orgasms to having more amazing orgasms again, you have to allow your body rest, both while awake and asleep." Kate said.

Okay, first off, I swear Kate is A.D.D., but only when it comes to sex. She can turn practically anything she says into something about sex and then go off on a tangent about it, almost like she forgot what she was originally talking about. Secondly, I'm so tired of my face being bright red around her all the time. From the look in her eyes though, I can easily tell she loves that she gets me to blush so often.

Even though Kate paused, probably so that she can admire her work at getting me to blush so deeply, I chose not to say anything about what she's said so far because I'm sure if I do it'll only send her on another lecture about her, me and sex.

"Also, if you were his mate, he wouldn't hesitate to change you. Changing you would mean that he would get you forever in his life. If he was your mate, he wouldn't pass that up. I know I plan on changing you whenever you tell me to." Kate said.

I was almost tempted to say something sarcastic about how what she said just now didn't involve anything relating to sex; but I know if I do that, she'll rectify that. Is it bad that that's what I think of instead of the fact that she just offered to change me and still says she's my mate and I haven't even questioned her about it?

"Kate, I'll be honest, I don't know what to think right now. I get what you mean about Edward, really I do and I'm already starting to question things about him. I just don't know what to think about what you claim." I said truthfully as I ran my hand through my hair.

"That's fine Bella; I can definitely understand how you would be confused right now. You and Edward had you so convinced that you two were mates and then I come along and in a matter of days I tear apart what you believed and tell you something completely different. I don't mind giving you some time to think about this, you deserve it, but I would like to ask something of you though." Kate said with a weird combination of hope and confidence in her eyes.

I'm glad that she's willing to give me time to think before I say anything that I might regret later. I know I have feelings for her, that much is clear based off of how much I liked kissing her. I also can't really deny that she probably does see me as her mate, but so does Edward. Right now I have to decide who I want to believe more, someone I've loved for years or someone I've just started growing feelings a couple days ago. So if she wants me to do something for her, at this point, I'm pretty sure I'll do anything she'll ask just purely out of gratitude for giving me time to think without pressure and for opening my eyes about Edward.

"What?" I asked.

I don't want to tell her that I would be willing to do just about anything for because of what I'm feeling right now because last time I accepted something blindly from her, well, that got us in trouble.

"Please, while you think about this and by all means take as much time as you need, please allow me to not hold back from showing you how much I love you." Kate asked with a slightly pleading tone, but somehow still sounding confident.

"Like what?" I asked nervously; who knows what Kate would do to 'show me how much she loves me'.

"Nothing that would make you uncomfortable and I know that right now that means sex… even though in future I know beyond a doubt you will have no problems having sex with me where-ever and whenever." Kate said with her smirk in place.

Well, that can't be bad. I know I'm still technically together with Edward; I don't want to be a cheater. I may have allowed Kate to kiss me, only because she tricked me and pulled me into it, but she's actually asking permission to do what I'm guessing would be 'couplish' things with me.

"I don't want to cheat on Edward." I said looking her straight in the eyes to let her know I'm not backing down on that.

"I would never ask you to be. Why don't you call him, since he's apparently not allowed over here and tell him that you want to take a break from the relationship while you think things over. This way you will technically be single and anything we do won't be cheating." Kate suggested.

That's actually a good idea. I have a lot of thinking to do about Kate and Edward and what I feel about them. This way I get to give Kate a chance without being a cheater.

"I think I'll do that." I said after a brief pause.

No sooner were the words out of my mouth was my phone ringing. I didn't even after look at the caller I.D. to know it was Edward calling me. Kate had a smug grin on her face as she sat back in the rocking chair, folded her hands behind her head and watched me answer the phone.

"You can't do this to me Bella, we are meant to be! I won't let you break up with me, I won't!" Edward growled through the phone.

His growl caused Kate to growl, still not loud enough for Charlie, and she glared at my phone. I was going to actually yell, or at least talk loudly but not loud enough for Charlie to hear, but before I did, Charlie yelled up the stairs to us.

"I'm ordering pizza Bella, are you and your friend hungry yet?" Charlie asked.

Charlie's question distracted Kate long enough to stop growling as she gave me a smile.

"Looks like I'm staying for dinner and Edward, this was a party you weren't invited to." Kate said.

Faster than I could react, Kate got up and grabbed my phone. She hung up on Edward then put the phone in her pocket. I could only stare at her as she started to walk out my door.

"Hey! That's my phone." I said as I got up off my bed.

"Yes it is and you know where it is whenever you want to get. I won't stop you from grabbing it from my thigh pocket. Though I should warn you, the pockets are tight but deep, so if you end up groping my thigh, I won't mind." Kate said as she winked at then turned around to start walking downstairs.

My face went red once again and I waited about a minute before following her downstairs so that my face would return back to normal. This talk isn't over yet, we still have stuff to talk about, but I'm hungry, Charlie's ordering food and the person I'm supposed to be talking to just went downstairs. I guess we'll finish this talk after dinner.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Warning: This is not beta'd; all mistakes are my own because I'm lazy and spell check only does so much.**

* * *

Dinner was awkward; for me at least. I don't think Charlie noticed anything, which I'm very grateful for. When the pizza had arrived, we decided to eat in the living room to watch T.V. while we ate. I didn't really care to watch whatever sports game Charlie had on, but eating in the living room while Charlie was distracted allowed Kate to fake eating. So basically, it allowed Kate to very quickly switch our plates every so often when Charlie wasn't looking. This tactic had me eventually eat three and a half slices, a lot more than I would have normally eaten.

The part that had my face red and Charlie giving me weird looks was when my phone started going off. I know who it was; it was Edward trying to get a hold of me. Kate still had my phone in her pocket though, so I couldn't get to it. Kate had decided that we would both sit next to each other the couch and made sure that the pocket with my phone in it was pressed into me. This arrangement made us sit very close to each other and I'm almost certain that if Charlie wasn't here, Kate would have had me sit on her lap.

Each time the phone vibrated, Kate felt it was necessary to whisper something into my ear. The things she would whisper to me would consist of innuendo's about the vibrating from my phone, both us next to each other with the 'vibrator' and how she's waiting for me to grab the 'vibrator' to give her relief of it. There's were just some of the things she would whisper into my ear that caused my whole face to go bright red. Naturally, each thing she would say would include a hand very high on my thigh or a kiss to my ear lobe.

Needless to say, I ate as quickly as I could and got out of the living room before Charlie could see anything happen between me and Kate. I don't want to have to explain to him why my new friend is feeling me up while I'm engaged and I'm not doing anything to stop her. That is a conversation I would rather avoid at all costs.

I didn't even bother putting away the pizza. I knew Charlie was going to have at least a couple more slices, so I decided to let him deal with it and I made a bee line for my room. In my haste to get to my room so quickly, I tripped half way up. I'm not sure how I managed it, but I ended falling backwards. Before I could really fall that much, Kate had one hand on my butt and another on my shoulder. She straightened me back up and once I was balanced again, she took her hand off my shoulder; but the one on my butt remained firmly in place. Literally, it was firmly in place, if she added any more pressure, she would have started pushing me.

"Thanks for catching me, but um, can you… remove your hand from my butt please?" I asked after I realized she wasn't going to let my butt go.

I had almost just asked her to move her hand; but I'm pretty that would only cause her to move her hand up and down my butt.

"I will eventually Bella, I promise. But right now, if you don't start up the stairs, I'll use both my hands to give you some very good motivation to move." Kate said in a teasing tone.

I felt my face go red as my imagination went wild by thinking about what exactly she might do for 'motivation'. Instead of arguing with her some more to let my butt go, I decided to just finish going to my room. If Charlie were to come by the stairs now, he'll question me about why I'm just standing in the middle of the stairs and not go up. Kate is so close to me that I doubt he would be able to see her hand where it is right now; but I don't want Charlie to think I've gone slightly crazy and decided to just randomly stand in the middle of the stairs.

I never thought I would think this, but, walking up the stairs with someone's hand on your butt is awkward. Her hand there made me feel very self-conscious about walking. I walked as fast as I could up the stairs and once I got to the top, Kate finally removed her hand. We walked into my room in silence and I closed the door as much as I could to make sure we had privacy from Charlie and that Edward would not come in here.

I sat on my bed and Kate moved to stand in front of me while giving me an amused look.

"What?" I asked, not knowing if I should be concerned about the look she's giving me or not.

"Well, you still have to call Edward and break the news to him properly." Kate said with her smirk in place.

"I know." I groaned. "I'll probably also have to call Alice also to explain why I decided to do what I did. Then of course I'll have to explain to the rest of the Cullen's. Not to mention explaining to my parents what's going on. I don't even know what I can tell Renee or Charlie." I said.

This is going to be a lot more complicate than I had first thought when I agreed with Kate's idea. I totally agree with the idea; but explaining it to everyone? I'm not going to like that. To be honest I'm not even sure what to tell them all. The Cullen's are going to be easier than my parents though. It's not like I can tell my parents that there are two vampires that claim to be my mate and I'm now stuck with picking one. I can tell the Cullen's that and I'm sure they would understand. But my folks? They would probably think I'm crazy or something.

"Actually, what I was thinking, you could tell Edward, let Alice tell the others because I'm sure she already knows and then not tell your parents until you know exactly what you are going to do." Kate suggested.

Wouldn't that be the cowards' way out though? If I let Alice tell them and not me, I would feel like I'm hiding from them. They are Edward's family and well, practically my family as well. It's only fair that I tell them. Plus, I really do think they would understand. In fact, with Jasper there and his powers, he can confirm what I'm feeling. Maybe I could even ask him if what Edward and Kate feel is a mate's love or just love for my blood. I don't know if Jasper can tell the difference like that with his gift, but I can always ask.

Not tell my parents? I actually agree with that one. After making such a huge deal of getting Edward back after he left and then getting engaged, I don't want to now just all of a sudden say we're on break. Especially since as far as Renee or Charlie know, I have an amazing relationship with Edward and we are both deeply in love with each other. I can't just out of the blue say that there are problems and we're now taking a break. I can't do that to them. For now, I don't want to tell them anything; if something changes permanently with mine and Edward's relationship, then I'll tell them; but for now, I won't say a thing.

"I think I'll tell the Cullen's tomorrow; they are my family after all. I think they would understand if I explained to them what's going on. Plus, after you kissing me in front of some of them, it's only fair that they are told what's going on if they don't already know." I said.

"I was hoping you would want to tell them because this triangle has been a topic of discussion in that house since I got here and met you. I just don't want you to have to do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable, not if you don't have to at least." Kate said.

I couldn't help but feel touched about that. Edward would have no problem putting me in uncomfortable situations, like what happened with Jacob. But Kate, she would rather offer suggestions to help me avoid those situations if possible. I hate to say it, but that's one point for Kate so far.

"Thanks Kate." I said.

"Of course Bella; but what about your parents? What do you want to do about them?" Kate asked.

"Well, I don't want to tell them anything right now because as far as they know everything is fine with me and Edward. I can't really tell them the real reason why there are sudden problems and I don't want to have to make up lies. So I think for now, I'll just leave them in the dark until I actually decide something." I answered.

"In that case, that should give us some time to think of something to tell how I managed to steal you away from Edward. I personally think we should say something along the lines of how my pure hotness and just pure amazingness pulled you right into my arms." Kate said with a smug grin.

It took everything I had to not laugh at her. If I do pick Kate, I don't think I would ever frown again in her presence. In fact, I'm not really sure Kate knows how to be serious for longer than ten minutes; which I find I'm perfectly okay with.

"I hate to break it to you Kate, but I haven't exactly picked you." I said, trying my best to not say anything that she could use against me.

"Yet, you haven't picked me yet. These things take time Bella, I can't just up and steal you away from Edward in just a couple days. I have more class than that. This way I get to have wooing you and annoying the crap out of Edward; personally I'm seeing this as a win-win situation." Kate said.

This time I couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping my mouth. I swear Kate's mission in life is not only to apparently 'woo' me, but to also do everything possible to annoy Edward. I know he's still listening in on us because my phone is going off still in Kate's pocket and Kate occasionally glances out the window. I know she can hear him if he says anything, but I wonder if she can see him as well.

"Speaking of Edward, I actually need to call him to tell him what I decided, so can I have my phone back please?" I asked while holding out my hand in hopes of her putting my phone in it.

"Sure Bella, you can have the phone back anytime you want it." Kate said with a grin.

She placed both her hands behind her back and rocked slightly on her heels as she continued to give me an amused grin. Her eyes were utterly shining with amusement.

"Kate, please hand my phone." I asked, trying my best not to whine.

"You know where the phone is Bella, I told you, you have grab it yourself." Kate said.

With a huff of annoyance, I let my arm fall down to my side. I went from staring into Kate's eyes to staring at the outline of my phone in her pocket. I wonder if I star hard enough at it if it will just magically float into my hands.

"I'm not sure if you're staring at the phone, or at my very private area. You do realize Bella that it's rude to stare at the part of someone's anatomy… unless you plan to do something to it, then by all means continue to stare and I'll wait for you to do something to it." Kate said.

I'm sure my face has just created a new shade of red. I really hope that I eventually get used to this from Kate, because I'm not sure how much more blushing my face can take. I really hope I do get used to it.

Without saying anything, I quickly dove for Kate's pocket and attempted to get my phone from her pocket. I figure that if I can grab it fast enough, she can't do anything to embarrass me right? I know that she's a vampire and it's impossible for a human to actually surprise them; but maybe I can shock her enough from my sudden movement for her not to move while I get my phone.

I reached into her pocket and grabbed my phone. I had my fingers wrapped around the device and was pulling it out of her pocket when I felt something cold wrap around my wrist and kept my hand in her pocket. I allowed my gaze to lift from her pocket to her face and immediately noticed her mischievous grin.

"You know Bella, if you really wanted to get into my pants, all you had to do was ask." Kate said with a smirk.

I could feel the blush descend from my face and down my neck. It actually felt like my ears were about to burn off from all the heat in my face. I tried to get my hand out of her pocket, with my phone of course, but she kept my hand firmly in place in her pocket.

"That's not at all what I was doing and you know it." I said with surprising confidence.

I didn't stutter once, I feel kind of proud of myself right now. I would have given her a smug look right now, but with my hand still well… technically in her pants, I don't think I have much to be smug about right now.

"But Bella, you were the one that flew at me and immediately put your hand in my pocket and grabbed at my thigh. I had honestly thought that you were going for the button on my pants and just simply missed." Kate said in the most innocent voice she could come up with.

"Kate, come on." I said, finally resorting to begging.

At this rate, she'll never let me go. To be honest I kind of like her holding me this close to her right now. Her scent is completely relaxing me and the phone call I'm about to make doesn't seem so bad right now.

"I would love to cum Bella, but your hand is on the wrong side of my pants right now." Kate said as she finally released my hand.

I immediately pulled my hand away from her pocket and started backing away to sit back down on my bed. Before I had taken two steps, Kate quickly gave me a peck on my lips then in a blink of my eye she was sitting on the foot of my bed, seemingly waiting for me to sit down.

The kiss had me pause in what I was doing for a second or two. Even though it was a small and quick kiss, it still left my lips feeling all tingly and made me feel a little light headed. I recovered quickly though because my phone was once again going off.

"Jerk." I mumbled, not really meaning it at all.

Kate chuckled a little at me as I finally started moving and sat at the head of my bed with my back against the head board. Once I was in place, Kate took it upon herself to move as close to me as she could to sit directly in front of me.

As she moved at a human pace to her newly picked spot, I unlocked my phone and verified that most of the calls I've gotten this evening were from Edward, but not a single voice mail. I had one call from Alice, but she didn't leave a voice mail either; she did however send me a text that I decided to read now to procrastinate calling Edward.

'You've made a good choice Bella; trust me. Everyone, including the Denali's, will be here tomorrow when you come over to talk. I promise you will be able to explain what you're doing and how you're feeling. – Alice'

"Who's the text from?" Kate asked once I was done reading it.

"It was from Alice; she said that tomorrow apparently I'm talking to the Cullen's and your family about my decision." I answered.

"Correction Bella, my family is your family. If it makes you uncomfortable to have them there, I can ask them to go hunt while you talk with the Cullen's." Kate offered.

I felt my heart flutter a little when she said the Denali's were my family as well. For some reason, that just seemed to sit insanely right with me. It wasn't lost on my though that Kate said she would have _them_ hunt, meaning not her. She apparently intends to be there when I talk with the Cullen's; which I honestly do want. I feel safe with her, it's a feeling that I used to have with Edward, but I'm not sure any more about him.

"I don't mind if they're there; it involves them to." I said.

If anything, if they are there and Edward decides to do something stupid, which after what he did with Jacob I would be surprised if he did, there will be more people there to make sure nothing happens to me.

"Okay, I'm sure they'll be happy to know you want them there." Kate said with a smile.

That's not exactly what I said, but I'm not going to correct her because it is true; even if I didn't say it out loud.

Before I could talk myself out of it, or procrastinate anymore, I called Edward. He answered before the phone even finished ringing the first time.

"Bella, why didn't you answer your phone when I called?" Edward asked, sounding slightly worried.

I would have actually thought he was worried if I didn't know that he could hear everything that has happened. So I know that he knows why I didn't answer the phone and that I actually did try but Kate beat me to the phone at one point.

"Edward, we need to talk." I said, ignoring what he said.

That wasn't the best way to start the conversation because those words usually always lead to bad news, but in this case, I can't think of anything else to say. I don't want to let him go on a tangent about me not answering his phone call when there are more important things to talk about.

"I agree Bella, we do need to talk. I'm concerned about what you've been doing lately. It almost seems as if you are trying to get yourself hurt." Edward said, now sounding more concerned than worried.

If I wasn't so confused about what he had said, I would have just told him what he already knows about me wanting to take a break from him, but I have to know what he means. I can't think of anything I've done to myself that could have gotten me hurt; at least not since he's came back. If anything, he's the one that's done stuff that could have gotten me hurt.

"What do you mean Edward?" I asked.

I gave Kate a questioning look, but she only shrugged her shoulders and continued to stare at the phone as we waited for Edward's answer.

"Well Bella, this thing you're doing with Kate, she's going to end up hurting you eventually. I don't know if she's told you, I doubt she has, but all she's ever done, her and her sisters, is have flings with humans and then toss them aside or kill them." Edward said with disgust in his voice.

Kate has mentioned her past before, but she never really went into details. She only made it clear that she has had sex in the past with humans before. I gave her a look as if to ask if I should be concerned about this, but she only shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not ashamed of my past Bella. I can assure you though, that I haven't actually killed in over a century, since I met Carlisle actually. I have only recently given up sex with others so that the only person that will be allowed to see or touch me is you." Kate said.

"See Bella! Her and her sisters are nicknamed the original succubus's because of their past. Do you really want to associate yourself with someone like them?" Edward asked me, practically yelling.

If she had done all this while knowing me, then yes, I would be mad. I would only be mad though because she claims to be my mate and to only be in love with me and only wants to be with me. So if she had done all those things when I had known her, then yes, I would have been hurt and really mad. But she didn't know me back then. My parents weren't even alive when had stopped killing, much less when she started. As far as her only recently giving up sex with others, how can I hold anything against her for something she did when she didn't know me? She's over a thousand years old, how could I even think that she would remain celibate that whole time? I haven't wanted to remain celibate for the last year and the only reason why I still am, is because Edward is… and has been for the last hundred years or so.

"I can't hold it against her if she didn't know about me at the time Edward. For all she could have known that her mate was another vampire doing the same thing as her until they both meet. The important thing is that she's stopped killing innocent people, for a while now, and has promised to remain true to me." I said, having no problem defending Kate to Edward.

"How can you be so sure that she won't leave you when she's done with you like she's done in the past? She's done it so often that for all know this can be some elaborate trick to hurt us." Edward said, sounding just a little desperate.

"Edward, how do I know you won't leave me again? You left me and only came back because I had to save you; how do I know that you won't feel like you need to protect me by leaving again. Look Edward, this isn't up for discussion, I just wanted to let you know that I need time to think about everything that is happening right now. So I want to take a break from you." I said.

I didn't want to bring up what he had done since his actions still haunt me. The fear of him and his family leaving never really went away. If he's going to try and use that against Kate then he should be aware that he's already left me and even though I haven't known Kate that long, she's doing a much better job of making sure I know she won't be leaving.

"Bella, I will never leave you again, you know this." Edward said, but Kate cut him off.

"Clearly she doesn't believe it if she brought it up. No offense Eddie, but for claiming to love her, you sure do make a lot of mistakes." Kate said.

"Bella, we can work this out, I swear. If this is about me not wanting to have sex with you, I will if that will get you to stay with me." Edward said, sounding desperate.

He's making this seem like I have just broken up with him and he's trying to get me to stay with him at all costs. I'm nowhere near sure if I want to break up with him or not, that's why I need this break. I need to be able to think without feeling guilty about my feelings because I'm engaged to him.

"Edward, as much as that would have meant a lot to me even just a week ago when I would have probably taken you up on that; I can't. I need to think. Listen I'm going to bed now, I'll go over tomorrow to talk with both families to explain this more." I said.

I was perfectly willing to wait for him to respond, but Kate decided that waiting was over rated. She once again took my phone and shut it off. I guess this time if Edward calls, I won't know. That's probably a good thing since I bet Edward will be trying to get a hold of me all night to talk about things. It's hard to believe sometimes that he is over a hundred years old when his seventeen year old body show's itself in his personality. I forget sometimes that he was literally frozen in his seventeen year old state, physically as well as emotionally.

"Bella, I would really appreciate if you would let me sleep over tonight, just so I can make sure Edward doesn't do anything stupid." Kate asked.

"Well, I guess, if it's all right with Charlie; but you promise not to do anything?" I asked knowing that she probably would try to do something.

"Excuse me?" Kate asked, sounding a little insulted. "I can't help it that there's no guest bed for me to sleep in and that I have a horrible back that makes it impossible to not sleep on a bed. I also cannot be held responsible for any groping that happens while we are asleep." Kate said with a still insulted look on her face.

"But you don't sleep." I pointed out.

"Yes well, that's not the point. The point is groping will go down while I bed you, I mean, while I sleep with you I mean wait… no I like that, there will be groping while we sleep together. By all means though, I don't have to be the only one with wondering hands." Kate said with a smirk and a wiggle from her eyes brows.

You would think that after her saying that that I wouldn't want her to be anywhere near me while I sleep; but I do. I somehow know beyond a doubt, that she would never do anything to me that I wouldn't want to happen, meaning I know for a fact that she won't actually grope me while I sleep. I'm sure, unfortunately while I try to sleep at first she will, but she'll stop, I know she will.

I rolled my eyes at her and then started to make my way downstairs to make sure it was okay with Charlie that Kate stayed the night. I know he won't have any problems with it, but I still have to ask since it's his house. I slowly walked down the stairs, Kate opting to stay in my room, something about keeping the bed warm even though she physically can't actually do that. If I thought Kate was bad while I was awake during the day, I can't help but wonder about what she'll do now that she's sleeping over… in room no less with no one to interrupt. I don't know if I should be scare or excited.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I decided I want to have a banner for this story and for my other completed one; but I have no idea how to do so. Can someone tell me how please? I would totally appreciate it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Warning: This is not beta'd; all mistakes are my own because I'm lazy and spell check only does so much.**

* * *

According to Kate, Edward left the area saying something about needing to hunt; so I finally closed the door to my room so that we can have our privacy from Charlie. Not that we'll do anything of course, but it's just, I prefer my door closed when there's a vampire in here in case we say something that would not make sense to Charlie. It's just better so that we can talk more freely and I won't have to worry about if he's coming up the stairs and watch what I say.

I turned around from closing the door to offer Kate a pair of pajamas to at least act the part in case for whatever reason Charlie walked in here; but when I turned around all I could do was stare at her with my mouth wide open. Lying down on my bed, above the covers, was Kate in all her glory. Her cloths were nowhere to be seen.

"I find that sleeping with my clothes off is always more comfortable; wouldn't you agree?" Kate asked in an innocent voice.

She was lying on her side with her head propped up against her hand. Her other arm that wasn't holding her holding her head up was around her stomach with her fingers drawing random patterns on her very toned looking stomach.

I tried my best, really I did, to answer her; but I can't seem to get my mouth to work. All I can do is look at her and to be honest it's already taking all my strength to not look at anywhere inappropriate… for too long at least.

"I'll just take your silence as a yes. So since you prefer to sleep in the nude and don't seem to be moving, I'll go ahead and just help you undress; what are girlfriends for anyways?" Kate said as she started to get up.

That got my attention. Kate isn't my girlfriend, no matter how good it sounds. I haven't even technically broken up with Edward; we're just taking a break. Kate has no right to say she's my girlfriend.

"You're not my girlfriend." I said; glad I can finally not only talk but also look her in the eyes and not anywhere else.

Kate was now sitting up on my bed about to crawl off, but she paused in her movements to answer me.

"I'm not your girlfriend? Well, I would be more than happy to be your wife, but I'm afraid I don't have a ring with me. Would it be okay if we get the rings tomorrow?" Kate asked with a smirk.

The good news is, is that my face isn't red from not only seeing her naked but also her teasing. I honestly see this as a huge accomplishment. The bad news is, is because my face isn't red, for some reason I just know that Kate will work hard to get my face red. For some reason, I'm actually looking forward to seeing what she comes up with to tease me with. I can almost see this as a personal challenge to not blush around her.

"You can't just all of a sudden become someone's wife; there's a process. First you have to be engaged, then there's a ceremony to unite the couple in marriage." I said, happy with myself that I logically proved her wrong. The smile that I had on my face though was wiped away as soon as I saw her grin widen.

"You are so right, how foolish of me. Thank you for reminding me, my fiancé. I wouldn't want to skip steps. Tomorrow we'll go get ourselves some rings; I'm sure Alice and Irina would love to join us." Kate said as she made herself comfortable by sitting on the edge of my bed.

"We're not engaged." I practically hissed at her, making her pout and making feel slightly guilty about making her pout.

"If someone wasn't in denial about how sexy they know I am then we would be. But that's okay, I still get to lay in your bed and there's just so much room in this bed. I can only imagine what we can do in it. Just out of curiosity, how thick are your walls? If you scream my name, would Charlie hear and come running?" Kate asked with the same innocence that makes me wonder how long it took her to perfect the tone.

"I'm going to the bathroom to change." I said, choosing to ignore Kate's comment.

If I say anything about it, I know I'll open myself up to more teasing. This way I can escape before my face gets red, if not already. I've blushed so much around her already that I'm not sure if my face is at least a little red, but I'm sure it is. Changing in the bathroom will give me a chance to cool down and prepare myself to actually sleep next to Kate. I might even be able to come up with a good enough excuse to have her not lay in the bed next to me.

As I grabbed a fresh pair of pajamas, I grabbed another one and tossed it at Kate. There's no way I'm going to let her stay naked for any longer if I can help it.

"Don't you want to be able to see what it is you're getting before you taste it? I know I would love to see what I'm going to eat before eating it." Kate said.

That was the comment that pushed me over the edge of the little control I had. I felt my face grow bright red. I couldn't even bring myself to answer her; instead I just turned and left the room to go to the bathroom to change. Before I was fully turned away from her, I saw a smug grin on her face that let me know that she did in fact have a goal of making my face red and she was happy she accomplished the goal.

I got changed and ready for bed as quickly as I could so that I could get back to Kate. Even though she was the reason I left in the first place, only to get my face back to a normal color, I found I wanted to get back in her presence as soon as possible. As I left the bathroom Charlie was making his way to his room, so I was able to say goodnight to him as he disappeared into his room. At least now I know for a fact that Charlie won't come into my room because now he has no excuse to; not that I honestly think he would in the first place.

When I got back into my room, I found Kate lying once again in my bed this time with clothes on. This time she was also lying flat on her back with her arms behind her head. She had the covers covering the lower half of her body and had the covers opened enough as an invitation for me to crawl underneath.

"You know, since you are cold and everything, don't you think it would be better if you stayed off the bed so I don't get cold?" I asked as I slowly made my way to the bed after I put my clothes in the hamper.

"Well, in that case, we'll just have to partake in some bedtime activities that I know will get your body heated." Kate said as she turned her head towards me and gave me a smirk.

"That's not what I meant." I said as I got closer to the bed.

"It may not be what you meant but it sure as hell is what I want. But since you don't seem to want to have yet and yet being the key word by the way, I'll just settle with cuddling with you while you sleep. I happen to know that you always cuddle with Edward when you sleep and always try to get him under the covers with you. So now you get the sexiest thing on legs under the covers to sleep next to you, aren't you lucky?" Kate said with her smirk widening just a little.

"I wouldn't say you're the sexiest." I mumbled, giving up on trying to get her out of my bed.

I climbed in and made sure, as much as possible at least in the limited space my bed offer, that our bodies didn't touch. For now it seems that Kate doesn't have different ideas, for now at least. I got comfortable on my side, facing away from away from Kate before she spoke again. I know this probably isn't the best position to lie in when trying to keep Kate's hands off me, but I can't help it, it's very comfortable.

"You're right I'm sorry." Kate said, actually sounding very apologetic. I almost turned around to tell her there's nothing to be sorry for, but then she spoke again. "You are the sexiest thing around and I am more than happy to be second to you." Kate said.

Of course she would say that. If it wasn't for the fact that I actually like what she just said, because it boost my ego a little, I would have said something sarcastic to her. Instead I only rolled my eyes and changed subjects.

"I hope you don't mind that I plan on sleeping in tomorrow before we go over the Cullen's." I told her so that hopefully she doesn't decide to wake me up super early.

"I don't mind at all, gives me a bigger window of opportunity." Kate said; I could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"Opportunity for what?" I asked.

Instead of giving me a verbal answer she decided to just show me what she meant. I felt her turn around in the bed and then I suddenly felt her cold body mold into mine. I'm pretty sure she was so close to me that there was nothing that could have gotten between our two bodies. I felt her legs bend at the knee, effectively making her spoon me. Before I could move, I felt her arms snake around my waist and pull me impossibly closer to her.

Instead of getting mad at her for doing this, I actually felt very content. I felt very safe and just simply loved while being in her arms. I know I had told her that I would allow her to not hide her affections from me, but I had honestly never thought that I would actually like her showing me affection this much and all we're doing is cuddling next to each other right now.

Everything was going good for the first couple of seconds in this new position, but then Kate's hand moved in an upward direction. Her hand stopped moving when it was over my breast and then as suddenly as her hand was there, it was then squeezing. It wasn't tight and it didn't hurt, but it sure as hell made my face grow red at her touching me like this. Not even Edward has touched me like this.

I put my hand on hers and attempted to get her hand to be removed from my breast, but her hand stayed firmly in place.

"I do believe that this is one of the best positions I have found myself in." Kate said satisfaction clear in her voice.

"Kate, take your hand off my breast." I demanded.

I refuse to fall asleep like this. I fully believe that I probably could fall asleep like this, but I don't want to. Plus, her hand being there happens to be making my body feel things that I usually only feel for Edward, I'm not really comfortable feeling like that while I'm trying to go to sleep next to someone I haven't known for that long.

"As you wish." Kate said, surprising me that she didn't put up more of a fight.

As she said that, she took her hand off my breast and wrapped it around my waist once again. Her other hand though, snaked right up my stomach then my chest and gripped onto the other breast her other hand hadn't grabbed. This hand though started to gently massage my breast, making my face get a little hot.

"Kate! My chest is off limits." I firmly said, trying my best not to smile at her actions.

I have to remember that no matter how much I may actually like having her hand there, it shouldn't be there. She'll have to at least be my girlfriend before I'll let her do that.

"Fine, but I'm not promising to keep my hands to myself when you're wide awake." Kate mumbled as she removed her hand from my chest.

Kate moved her hand back to around my waist. She pulled me tight against her and this time I actually allowed myself to smile. I liked lying like this, with Kate right next to me. I think this would be the perfect way to fall asleep every night.

As my mind started to slow down and I started to relax more against Kate, I felt her hand moving once again. I stayed still wondering what she's trying to do. I know she knows I'm awake, Edward said that my heart rate gives away whether I'm awake or not. Slowly Kate's hand crept from around my waist to my lower back where it paused. Just as I thought that she was going to leave her hand there, her hand shot down and grabbed my butt.

I literally yelped at the sudden hand on my butt and jumped forward to try and get away from the invading hand. Kate's other hand that was still around my waist kept me against her though and I couldn't even move two inches away from her hand.

"Good idea Bella, this spot is nice also." Kate said as she burrowed her face into the crook of my neck.

"Your hand doesn't belong there either." I said as I reached between our bodies to grab her hand.

It wasn't lost on me that when I reached behind me, Kate purposefully pushed her pelvis forward into my hand, I just chose to ignore even though my face went red once again. This time she actually let me remove her hand from my butt and wrap it back around my waist.

"My butt is off limits also." I said as I felt her other hand start to slip from around my waist.

"Oh alright, these limits are no fun." Kate said and I'm sure there was a pout on her face.

Once again I relaxed my body against Kate and once again I felt her hand start to move. This time though, it started going down and before I knew it, her hand was over my crotch.

"Kate!" I whispered yelled.

I couldn't exactly yell at her because I don't want to risk Charlie hearing and then coming in here, but I had to at least pretend to yell at her.

"What?" Kate asked in her innocent voice, her voice slightly muffled still from being in the crook of my neck.

"Your hands are not allowed to wonder Kate; they are stay around my waist. Got it?" I asked as I pulled her hand back into their original positions.

"You know, I've been waiting for a while for you to tell me that. I promise, as per your instructions that my hands will stay around your waist no matter what." Kate said.

Why do I have the feeling that I just walked into a perfectly laid out trap? Instead of thinking about, since it is a little late and I am tired, I just relaxed against Kate _again_ and this time I was able to fall asleep without her hands wondering. I'll worry about her statement tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: So nothing really happened in this chapter, but I figure it would be okay to just have a chapter with just these two and have fun with Kate's teasing. Hopefully I did her teasing justice.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Warning: This is not beta'd; all mistakes are my own because I'm lazy and spell check only does so much.**

* * *

It felt amazing waking up with Kate's arms wrapped around me. I felt at home, at peace. Her arms provided me with a sense of protection that seemed double what Edward had ever made me feel. Even with her body as cold as ice, I felt warm as I snuggled up to her. I wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning.

Even with feeling this way, I still can't help but think about my dream. My dream caused so many doubts to arise, that I'm really not so sure about how to feel about Kate right now. My dream just seemed so real, like it was doing what Alice normally does and was telling me the future. The future my dream showed me though is not something I would like to see happen.

My dreamed compared Edward and Kate; my dream showed me how similar Kate and Edward are. At first, when I was having the dream, I couldn't believe anything I saw. I couldn't believe that Kate was at all manipulative, like Edward has proven he has multiple times. I couldn't believe that Kate would just disregard my feelings so readily like Edward has also done. I just couldn't believe what I was dreaming.

When I woke up, I had fully intended to just go about the day as planned, but after just a couple seconds of thinking about the dream, I decided that I wanted some time to think it over. I even convinced Kate to just lay here silently with me as I thought everything over. She didn't understand why I just wanted to lay here and think, but she was all too happy to agree.

The first thing I desperately wanted to disprove about my dream was that Kate isn't manipulative. She's told me on several occasions that I can do whatever it is that I want and that she would stand by my decision. Although she hasn't flat out told me to change my mind, she's gotten me to anyways. Like out 'date', I hadn't really wanted to go on one with her. She had to trick me into it. She also manipulated the game we had played the other day so that she could kiss me and then waited until the worst possible time (for me at least) to 'collect' on it.

At the time I didn't really think anything of it, but looking back at those actions, I'm not really happy she did. There is a time and place for everything and Kate seems to get her timing just off on everything she does.

That aside though, there's also her flirting that she constantly does. I will admit that I really like her flirting; but when I was still with Edward, it did make me slightly uncomfortable. Kate knew I was in a committed relationship and yet she still did all she could to have us act like a couple. I get why she did it, really I do. I get that she sees me as her mate and she only wants to be with me; but I was already with someone else at the time. Couldn't there have been a better way to get me to break up with Edward and go out with her?

Again, I love her flirting, I really do; but sometimes it's a bit too much. Last night for instance, even though I did kind of like it, I still felt uncomfortable with it. The only person I've ever wanted to get intimate with is Edward and I've known him for years. With Kate, though I'll admit my attraction for her has grown a lot faster than it ever did with Edward, I haven't known her for that long and I really don't want to be that close with her yet. It seems Kate is doing all she can to become intimate when I really don't want to… yet.

With all these thoughts running through my head, I can't help but become confused about what to think about both Edward and Kate. Kate seems to be doing the same things Edward has. The only difference is that for some reason I can't seem to find fault in Kate's actions at the time or even in the general time frame of when she does something manipulative. With Edward, as soon as I knew the truth, I knew he was being manipulative and have even recently started to call him out on it; hence why we're on a break right now.

If things continue to escalate with Kate, meaning if we do actually get into a relationship, I don't want it to be anything like it is with Edward. A few people have continuously pointed out all of Edwards faults to me and I'm just now realizing it and now I'm practically on the verge of breaking up with him. I don't want that happening with Kate… if we do actually get together. I want to be able to stop being manipulated and be a partner in the relationship. To that though, I'll have to be able to be strong enough to voice my opinions; kind of like Rosalie does whenever she sees fit.

I would love to go to Rosalie for help, since she was going to be… I mean she is, well I'm actually not sure if she is or not right, but at one point she was going to be my sister-in-law. The only problem is, is that I fairly positive Rosalie would love to do anything but help me. The only person I could go to for help about the manipulative ways of Edward and Kate would be the one person who has no problem voicing his problems about at least one of them every time I seem him: Jacob. After he almost hit me though, I really should end the friendship, but I can't help but give him at least a second chance. Maybe I can have a chance at being manipulative and tell him I'll forgive if he promises to never raise his hand at me again and if he helps me with my Kate and Edward problem.

Jacob is the only one I can go to that wouldn't try to lead me to pick either Edward or Kate. If anything, he would try to make them both look equally bad and himself look good. I can't go to Alice, like I really want to, because then I would put her in an awkward position since Edward is her brother. I can't do that to Alice. So I guess, I'll see Jacob after I talk with the Cullen's and hopefully he'll help me.

"I guess I should get ready now to go to the Cullen's." I said, finally bothering to open my eyes.

"I would prefer to just stay here all day." Kate said as she nuzzled her nose into the crook of my neck.

As much as I would want to agree with Kate, I know that I have to tell the Cullen's what I've decided about their son. If I can't tell my own dad, the least I can do is tell the Cullen's since I can actually tell them the truth.

Instead of allowing Kate to hold me in her arms, though I would really like it, I slowly pulled away from her. She of course tried to keep me next to her, but she did let me pull away.

"I'm afraid we can't do that Kate, I have to go talk with the Cullen's and your family for that matter." I said as I stood up and stretched.

"My family is your family also Bella. But I suppose you're right. Plus, the sooner we get that done, the sooner me and you can just cuddle up for the rest of the day and watch movies and of course make-out." Kate said as she sat up on my bed and leaned against the headboard and followed my movements around my room.

"Actually, I have plans for after I talk with them." I said, choosing to ignore her comment about her family being mine as well. Even though I personally don't feel that way, since I don't really know them that well, it's still nice that they feel that way. Having a large family is never a bad thing.

"Plans? As of yesterday you didn't have any, what happened between the time you fell asleep and now that you now have plans?" Kate asked curiously.

I could tell from her tone that even though she wants an answer, she isn't demanding one. Unlike Edward who always wanted to know where I was going, with who, for how long and was mad when I didn't tell, Kate's tone seemed like if I didn't answer her she wouldn't be mad.

"Well, I still want to be friends with Jacob, so I'm going to try and fix things again with him." I said as I finished gathering everything I'll need to get ready for the day.

"So you're going over to the reservation to talk with him again?" Kate asked again out of curiosity.

I'm pretty sure Kate doesn't know what Jacob did, and honestly I don't want to tell her any time soon. I want to at least repair the friendship before Kate does anything. If she's as into me as she claims she is, I hate to think what she'll do when she finds out what Jacob did. As far as I know, Alice is the only one that knows and her reaction wasn't that good. I'm pretty sure she didn't do anything because of the treaty and that I still needed her. The Denali's though, they aren't bound by the treaty like the Cullen's are, I don't know what the Denali's would do if or actually when because I feel bad keeping this from Kate, they find out.

I made my way to the bathroom, barely registering that Charlie was not here; whether he was at work or fishing or something else, I'm not really sure. I'm sure he told me, but I just don't remember at the moment. I finished my shower and everything else to be ready for the day as fast as I could and went back to my room to find it empty. I guess Kate already left. I put everything up that I had used and made my way downstairs.

At the first step, the smell of something cooking invaded my nose. I walked faster down the stairs, tripping halfway down but I caught myself before I actually fell and went into the kitchen to see who invaded my kitchen. I found Kate leaning over the stove cooking pancakes and eggs on the side.

"I thought I would surprise you and cook you some breakfast. I would have been done faster, but it took some time to find a recipe. I actually had to call Esme to get the recipe for the batter and instructions on how to cook everything." Kate said.

"It smells really good Kate, thanks, but you didn't have to." I said as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"I know, but I wanted to. I'm kind of hoping this nice breakfast will help calm down your nerves about the conversation you're going to have soon. Though, to be honest, there's nothing for you to be nervous about." Kate said as she placed a plate full of pancakes and eggs in front of me.

"Thank you Kate, this was really nice of you." I said as I started eating. "This is really good, thank you." I said.

I couldn't help but eat as fast as I could because it was just so good. As I continued eating, Kate cleaned up everything she had used to cook with. When she sat down at the table with me, instead of just staring at me eat, she had a conversation with me. This example, among several others, just makes me like her much more than Edward. Of course, feeling that way does not in any way help me to figure out what my feelings really are towards the two different vampires.

As soon as I was finished eating, Kate had the plate and the glass of orange juice she had given me in the beginning of the meal, in the sink and was washing them. Before I could even stand up or start saying that I could clean it, she was drying them and putting them up.

"Do you want to go now or do you want to do something else first and go later?" Kate asked after she put away the last dish.

"I might as well go now before I chicken out." I said and headed towards the door. The keys were already in my pocket from before I had gotten ready in my room. Kate opened the front door for me and I took a deep breath as I followed her outside and started to mentally prepare myself for what I was about to do.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out, but I just couldn't find it in myself to write this chapter. I couldn't figure out how to write and honestly I still don't like it, but I figure if I don't just post it now, I'll keep procrastinating on doing it and it might never get up.**

**Just a little warning: This is the part of the story where Bella 'wakes up' and starts to become Kate's other half. I'm not sure how many people exactly have caught it (not many if I go off of the reviews), but the way I'm writing Kate is done on purpose (I mean her being manipulative like Edward). I can promise that, if not in the next chapter, then the one after it, Kate will be bad mouthed right along-side with Edward; but there's a reason for this. I swear it will only help Bella get with Kate sooner.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Warning: This is not beta'd; all mistakes are my own because I'm lazy and spell check only does so much.**

* * *

As soon as Kate and I got to the Cullen's house, everyone except Edward was there. According to Alice, since he already knew what was going to be said, he felt as if he didn't need to be there. Kate said that he's probably planning to do something, but Alice said that as far she knows he's just hunting.

We all met in the living room, everyone giving me their full undivided attention. I really don't want to tell them; I honestly wish that Edward and I could have just had a happy ending, but lately it just seems that isn't an option. I hate having to tell Esme and Carlisle that I probably won't be marrying their son like they had hoped. I hate having to tell Emmett that the little sister he thought he was going to be getting is likely not happening. I just plain hate breaking bad news to them, but they deserve to know.

"So what is it you have to tell us Bella?" Carlisle asked calmly.

The reassuring smile he gave, plus Jasper's gift, helped to calm down my nerves and I was able to relax a little. I just hope that I don't hurt their feelings too much with my news.

"Well, I have some news about me and Edward." I said hesitantly, avoiding making eye contact with any vampire in the room.

Sensing my nerves, Kate grabbed my hand and held it in her lap.

"There's nothing to be nervous about sweetie, you're fine." Kate whispered into my ear, even though everyone in the room could hear what she said.

"What about you two?" Esme kindly asked, not a hint of any negative emotion in her voice.

"Well, lately it seems that we just aren't, um, really getting along that well. So I uh, decided that we are going to have a little break." I said, still avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"A break? You mean like, you two are going to go on like a vacation or something to relax?" Emmett asked, clearly not meaning what I meant.

His question though did cause to me look up from the floor and look around the room. The Denali's all had smug looks on their faces and seemed as if they had expected this. Jasper seemed impassive and Alice gave me a knowing look. I managed to avoid looking at Carlisle and Esme and tried to avoid looking at Rosalie since she was the one that predicted I wouldn't do this family any good. Turns out she was right, I'm going to hurt her brother and she predicted it. The look she was giving me though was one I couldn't decipher; it wasn't angry which is really what I care about.

The last person I looked at was Emmett, he seemed a little confused. I guess I should clarify what I mean, not only for him but for the others as well. I don't want there to be any confused about what I mean.

"No, I'm not going on any vacation. I mean that I'm just taking a break from my relationship with Edward so that I can think about it, make sure it's what I really want." I told him.

"So, the wedding is off? You're not going to be my little sister anymore?" Emmett asked, sounding a little sad.

I would have thought though, that he would be sad or upset about me breaking it off (even though right now it's just a break not actually a break up) with his brother. I'm surprised that his concern right now is whether or not I'm still his little sister.

"She can still be your little sister Emmett; she doesn't need to marry into the family for that." Irina said, cheering Emmett up a little.

"Exactly Emmett, Alice isn't technically related to you, yet she's your little sister." I said, luckily making Emmett give me a huge grin.

"Good. As long as you're still family." Emmett said, clearly pleased with the turn of events.

"Oh, I promise she will still be family." Kate said while gently squeezing my hand that she still held.

"Thank you for telling us Bella, we do appreciate it." Carlisle said.

"We will support whatever decision makes you happy dear; never forget that." Esme added.

I felt like a huge weight had been taken off my shoulders. I'm so happy that Carlisle and Esme aren't upset about my decision; it's not like I decided to take a break from Edward just to hurt him or his family. I just don't want to lose them again, they truly are my family.

"Are you going to tell your parents?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I want to, I just don't know what to tell them; it's not like I can tell them the truth. So I decided that if I do actually break up with Edward permanently, then I'll tell them, but in the meantime I won't say anything." I answered.

"That seems like a wise decision. Though if you did decide to tell them you are taking a break from Edward, I'm sure they would understand. They are your parents after all." Esme said.

I kind of thought Esme would say that, I just don't fully agree with her. Charlie I know would be ecstatic that I'm taking a break from Edward and would probably do all he could to get me to decide to break it off permanently. Renee, I think she would try to push me to get back together with Edward; she absolutely adores him. I don't want to have to deal with either one of them pressuring me to make the decision, so I'll just tell them once I have made a decision.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day Bella?" Alice asked.

She must have gathered that I didn't really want to talk more about the subject and that I didn't really have anything to respond back to Esme. I gave her a thankful smile before I answered.

"I'm actually planning on going to La Push to try and talk with Jake." I answered.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked, not subtly giving a meaningful look to Kate.

"Yeah, I want to be friends, it's only fair I give him a second chance." I said.

From the corner of my eye I could see Kate looking between me and Alice. I'm sure now she knows that she's missing something and that Alice knows what it is and I'm not telling.

"Okay, we're just a phone call away." Alice said with another not so subtle look in Kate's direction.

"I'll remember. I'll just leave now to see if I can catch Jake before he goes off with the pack someplace." I said.

It's late enough that he should be up now. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to. I know that I'm just as welcomed as before, but now I just feel weird being here after telling them what I did about Edward. Plus, Rosalie has yet to say anything and I really want to avoid hearing what she thinks about this latest development with her family.

"So soon Bella? Wouldn't you like to stay for lunch?" Esme asked.

"Um, no, that's okay, thank you though. I'll just eat at Jake's." I said as I started to make my escape.

After telling them what I did, I just feel a little awkward. Clearly I'm the only feeling that way since the others were all acting normal. I just want to fix things with Jacob, hopefully get his advice on the situation and then hopefully get this all fixed soon.

I was able to leave the Cullen house fairly quickly after I said goodbye to anyone and with Alice telling me again to call if I need to and with Kate giving both me and Alice a questioning look. I took my time getting to La Push since I'm still not really sure what I want to say to Jacob, but I know I want to talk with him.

Eventually I did pull up to his house and I still had no idea what I was going to say to him. I was going to just sit in my truck a little longer to give myself some more time to think of something; but Jacob walked out of the house as I parked. He gave me an apologetic look that made it all that much easier to forgive him. I'm still going to give him the warning though; if he does anything threatening to me at all again, I'll never see him again and I'll tell my vampire family. I should probably tell them now and not just Alice, but I want to give Jacob a chance.

I slowly climbed out of my truck and luckily when I tripped I was caught myself on the door so I didn't actually fall down. Jacob stayed standing on his porch with his hands in his pockets and looking down at the ground. I slowly made my way towards him, still trying to think of what to say.

"Hey Bella." Jacob said when I finally reached him.

"Hey Jake, we uh, we need to talk." I said, deciding to get the hard part of the conversation over with first and then we'll hopefully talk about my situation.

"Yeah Bella, we can talk inside if you want, Billy's at some meeting for something." Jacob offered, finally looking up to look at me in the eyes.

I nodded my head in agreement and followed him inside. He led me to the living room where we each took our own seats opposite of each other. I took a deep breath to try and mentally prepare myself for this conversation, I just hope Jacob doesn't let his anger go; that's what almost ruined our friendship last time.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness. I know how I want to end it, but now it's just a matter of getting there. I also didn't want to just keep you guys waiting while I thought of more stuff, so I just put together what I did have and well yeah, hopefully soon I'll write longer chapters again.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Warning: This is not beta'd; all mistakes are my own because I'm lazy and spell check only does so much.**

* * *

The talk with Jacob was good. We talked for hours about what has been going on in my life recently, it actually almost felt like old times. We not only talked about the important topics, but we also talked about random stuff. Before I knew it, it was dark out and I needed to get home. The moment I got home, I collapsed on my bed and thought about all that Jacob and I had talked about.

The first topic was about what he had almost done. He had apologized for several minutes and swore that it would never happen. Of course, once trust has been broken it's hard to get back, so naturally I didn't fully believe him. I did however offer him a second chance. Thinking back on it, I probably shouldn't have gone to talk with him alone and should have at least brought Alice. But I did tell him that for a while, until I can trust him again, I wouldn't hang out with him alone; I think it's safer that way for me.

Jacob didn't like that idea, but he was quick get over his anger about it and just accepted what I was offering. I wasn't planning on negotiating with him and clearly he still wants to be friends with me. So to still be friends with me, he will have to get used to no more alone time.

The next topic was something that I should talk more about with Alice, but I wanted Jacob's opinion on it. So I told him about Edward and I going on break, about how I decided not to tell my parents and about telling the Cullen's and the Denali's. At first Jacob looked excited that I'm taking a break from Edward, but when I started to explain why, he looked a little confused.

I confessed to him how Kate has flirted with me and how she has been acting with me. At one point I had said something along the lines of she's manipulating me like Edward has (Jacob was all too happy to point out to me how manipulative Edward is). I think this is the first time that I've ever heard Jacob defend a vampire. Jacob said that what she has done has been sneaky and a bit manipulative and funny (though not funny for me I might add since I can still feel how red my face had gotten sometimes), she's nothing like Edward.

Jacob went on to point out that after Edward ditched me in a forest and took my family away from, I not only save his life, but the moment we got back from Italy, he got me to go right back to dating him like nothing had happened. He even pointed out that I had always needed to check with Edward first before I went to visit with Jacob. Jacob made sure to point out as many of Edwards' flaws as possible and I couldn't help but agree with him.

If I was so in love with him and meant to be with him (as I had at one point believed), why are there now so many doubts about me ever being in a relationship with Edward again? I had even started to think about just calling it off all together with Edward after hearing all that Jacob had to tell me. I remember Jacob telling me all this before, even Charlie had mentioned a few points to me at one point or another. But ever since meeting the Denali's, particularly Kate, I just couldn't bring myself to defend Edward like normal.

By the end of that topic it was decided that I would just talk with Kate about what exactly she's doing and what her plans are. I know for a fact I would still be head over heels in love with Edward if I hadn't met her and if she hasn't done all that she has.

We had then started talking about the pack and he even mentioned something about his car. I don't remember what it was that he said, but my response to whatever it was gave away that Kate had said that I'm her mate. Jacob completely froze, and then he started laughing hysterically. It actually took a couple minutes for him to calm down while I just sort of glared at him for laughing.

When he realized I was serious, he made me explain. So I told him about what Kate had told and that that was really what led me to the break with Edward. I half expected Jacob to be disgusted at the thought, this is a small town after all and you know what they say about small towns. Jacob's reaction was a more typical hormonal teenager response though, all he said was 'that's hot'. He also mentioned something about that being why I picked Edward over him all this time because Edward is more girly than he is; I chose not to comment on that.

Jacob said that that just re-affirmed the notion that I need to talk with Kate and get this all settled. He said that I really need to figure out what I'm feeling and for whom. He then gave me some great advice and said that until I figure all that out, I'm not going to be happy. He said that until I give my heart and head a break from all this confusion, I'll be stuck in the same spot I'm in now. That was the time that I decided it was time to go home.

So now I'm lying on my bed and thinking about, more like comparing, Edward and Kate. When I start thinking about something that involves Edward, my thoughts quickly move to Kate and I'm starting to find it's hard to stop thinking about her. It almost feels like when I had first started dating Edward and even shortly after we got back from Italy. All I could think about was Edward and how happy he makes me. Right now, all I can think is Kate and how I can be with her.

The kiss we had, albeit completely unexpected, makes me want to share another with her. I've always liked kissing Edward, it was at one point on of my favorite hobbies; but with Kate, it's more like I need to kiss her. I feel like I have to kiss to make sure she's real. It's like my mind can't comprehend that someone like Kate really exists and I have to prove to myself that she does and the best way to do that is to kiss her.

I barely managed to pull myself away from my thoughts long enough to realize that it's late and that Charlie had shouted up to me a while ago about something to do with pizza and a table. I'm guessing he told me he ordered pizza and that it arrived and that it's on the table in the kitchen for to get when I get hungry. Even though my mind was still thinking about Edward and Kate, mostly Kate and barely Edward, I went downstairs and grabbed myself a couple slices of pizza. I shouted a thank you to Charlie, who was in the living room watching a sports game, and made my way back to my room.

Once I was at my desk, I refuse to eat on my bed because I don't want to get crumbs on it, I would call Kate once I was done eating and ask her to come over to talk. I should probably talk with both Edward and Kate, but I doubt Edward would give me a straight answer and I'm pretty sure I already know what he would say anyways. Plus, Kate is the one that's upsetting the balance that I once had in my life and she's the one claiming to be my mate, so I really need to talk with her.

After eating my pizza, which took some time because I kept getting lost in my thoughts about Kate, I got up to bring my plate back downstairs into the kitchen. I was closing my door behind me when I had the urge to just randomly look behind me. Through the closing gape of the closing door I barely managed to see Kate crawl through my window into my room.

I didn't bother going back into my room since I knew I probably wouldn't leave again for the rest of the night if I did so. So as I had originally planned, I went downstairs and put my plate up. I also told Charlie that I was tired from hanging out with Jacob all day, a total lie but it gave me a good excuse to use, so I was going to turn in for the night after reading for a bit. Charlie was so focused on the game and since he didn't out right sense anything wrong with what I was saying, he easily bought my lie even though I'm a horrible liar.

With a deep breath that was meant to calm me, but actually did nothing at all, I made my way upstairs. I hesitated only for a second when I got to my door before I opened it. As expected Kate was there, sitting on my bed with a small smile on her face. She seemed to be trying not to look nervous and she almost seemed to be able to pull it off, but I could just tell that she was nervous about what I wanted to talk to her about.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Warning: This is not beta'd; all mistakes are my own because I'm lazy and spell check only does so much.**

* * *

I softly closed the door while still facing Kate. I couldn't bring myself to look away from her golden eyes. I'm still not really sure what I want out of this conversation, or even what I want to say, but I do know that we need to talk. After Kate claimed that I'm her mate, I can't stop thinking about it and when I do I can feel my heart swell with happiness. I feel so much happier with her than I ever felt with Edward and Kate is technically still just a friend.

I slowly made my way to the bed, only momentarily hesitating when I almost decided to sit somewhere else, Kate's eyes made me feel so welcomed that I just can't deny the feeling. I sat up against my headboard and faced towards the foot of the bed where Kate mimicked my position and faced me.

"What would you like to talk with me about Bella?" Kate said, giving me a small smile.

"Us." I quickly answered. Kate's grin grew into a full out beaming smile and all nervousness that she had seemed to leave her body. "I don't know what we're doing." I said truthfully before she got a chance to say something.

I don't want her to think that I'm ready to jump into a relationship with her, especially since I'm still technically with Edward. But I think she at least deserves to know that I'm really starting to think about the fact that 'us' can really happen. It almost feels like my heart can't stand the fact that Kate might know there isn't a chance.

Kate's grin didn't fade at all. Even though I sounded confused and really just lost, Kate seemed to know exactly what's going on. It actually almost seems like she's formulating a plan of some sort as we sit here.

"Well Bella, you're falling in love with me and I'm trying my damn best to get in your pants… when you're ready of course." Kate said, smirking now that she got me to blush.

At least she's honest... I opened my mouth to try and argue with her. Not about the part that she's trying to get in my pants, she's never really hidden that, but about the fact that I'm falling in love with her. But as I try to think of words to say, I can't. Well, I can, but it wouldn't be honest and if I want to clear this whole thing up, I have to stay honest. So I closed my mouth and instead focused on making my blush go away.

"What do you think we're doing Bella?" Kate asked curiously.

I almost felt like saying 'Did I not just say that I don't know?'. Luckily I managed to keep my mouth shut and actually think about the question a little bit more. I've obviously already thought about and I wasn't able to get any concrete answers. But every time I thought about it, I was by myself, or at the least not with Kate. Now that Kate is here, my thoughts seem to revolve around her and I have no problem agreeing with her. There's just that small part of me still that says I'm with still with Edward and I _thought_ we were meant to be together. After all Edward and I have been through, it's a little hard to just give that all up and run into Kate's arms… no matter how inviting her arms look.

"I, well, I think I'm falling in love, but… I just, I'm technically with Edward." I eventually said, stumbling over my words.

I mentally cringed at the hurt that crossed her face, but she was quick to hide it again and allowed her confidence to shine.

"That's a technicality that you can fix though Bella." Kate said in a soft voice.

"But –." I started but cut myself off since I don't know what I wanted to say.

I was going to say I can't leave him, but I'm already on my way to doing that. The more I talk with Kate and the more I spend time away from Edward, it's like my feelings for him or slowly dwindling to nothing, but they're still there.

"I don't want to pressure you to do anything you don't want to do, but I'm not going to idly stand by and risk the possibility of you not choosing me Bella. I refuse to allow that to happen. You're on break with Edward, that means you are not tied to him, you can go on dates. You can't be in a relationship, but you can go on dates." Kate said.

Okay, I'm pretty sure she's really pushing the lines of being on break and still being a couple. I'm also pretty sure that I have no problem with her doing that; I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not.

"Does that mean I get to go on a date with your sister?" I asked, not able to resist lightening the mood a little and also slightly annoying Kate.

Instead of annoying her though, she narrowed her eyes. I think I just found out what a jealous Kate looks like and I really like it.

"They don't like you like that." Kate quickly said, clearly trying to squash my fake feelings for one of her sisters. "I however, have no problem taking you on a date." Kate said, her eyes showing her excitement of the possibility of going on a date with me.

"I would love to go on a date with you, _only_ you." I said, adding the last part to try and convey that I didn't mean what I said early. Her eyes only narrowed slightly and I can't help but think that I may have just gotten Kate slightly mad at her sisters, even though her sisters didn't do anything.

I was so focused on trying to calm Kate's jealousy that I didn't even realize that I unintentionally told her that I don't want to go on a date with Edward, only her. I just can't see myself going on a date with him anymore. I realized what I said a little too late to avoid saying it, but I won't bring any attention to it anyways.

"Good; I only want to go on dates with just you as well." Kate said with a smirk, making me think that she did in fact catch on to what I said. "Why don't we go on a date tomorrow? A real date; not one that I tricked you into going on, even it was fun to do." Kate said with a smile.

After speaking with Jacob and doing some more thinking about it on my own, I can't but find it a little sweet that Kate actually did that. She has warned me that she's willing to do what it takes to get me to fall in love with her… or as she says, get in my pants. Plus, I just know that if I really didn't want to go, she wouldn't have forced me to go.

"I would like that." I admitted, getting a little excited about going on a date with Kate and actually fully wanting to go.

Kate beamed at my answer and without warning and too fast for me to react; she gave me a quick peck on my lips. Even though it was quick, I could feel tingles lingering from where her lips had met mine. If it wasn't the fact that Kate was still here, now sitting a lot closer to me, I would have traced my lips with my fingers. But I don't think Kate could pass up teasing me if I did that in front of her.

"I would like that as well. As much as I would like to stay here and just talk with you and ease your worries about us; I think I should let you get some sleep. I'm willing to bet a lot that Alice will be here as early as possible to help you get ready for tomorrow and I know you know that that means she'll be here early." Kate said, amusement written all over her face.

I haven't known Alice as long as Kate has, but if I know that Alice will drag me to a store to find the 'perfect outfit'. Then I know for a fact Kate knows that also. Too bad Alice can't drag Kate to the store and I can just wear what's in my closet already.

"Oh joy." I said sarcastically, not bothering to hide the annoyed look on my face.

Kate chuckled at me while she climbed off my bed and at the same time she seemed to get closer to me. I know she's making her way to leave like she said, but a part of me doesn't want her to.

"You know Bella; I heard once that you couldn't sleep without Edward cuddled next to you." Kate said with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Yeah, I couldn't." I admitted, my face getting slightly red from embarrassment.

"I would hate to have you lose out on valuable sleep. Though, I don't want Edward anywhere near you." Kate said with a slight growl. I really like a jealous Kate, it's cute. "I wouldn't mind sacrificing my night to stay here with you to make sure you sleep." Kate said with an overly innocent voice.

"I don't know Kate, I would hate to take you away from any plans you may have had." I said with a shy smile.

There's no way that I'll turn down Kate's offer. It's true that I've grown used to sleeping next to a cold body and I actually usually sleep better when I do. If Kate is offering to hold me while I sleep, there's no way I can decline that offer.

"Well, the only plans I had for tonight was to think of ways that we will eventually have sex and where some of the more inappropriate places we could have sex are that would annoy Tanya. If anything, I can picture it better with you in my arms… although, instead of just picturing it, we could always practice." Kate said with a smirk.

My face went red, naturally, at what she said. I don't even want to know what she has in mind for us. Is it weird that I'm not concerned about us having sex; I'm only concerned about where we might end up having it?

"I uh, I think that I will just go sleep then." I said as I stood up; which was harder than I thought since Kate had somehow managed to get close enough to me that I had no choice but to brush against her as I got up.

"Would you like to sleep with me?" Kate asked with her innocent face back on.

Of course I know she meant nothing by it, but I also know that she meant it to sound like there was a sexual meaning to her words.

Deciding to get back at Kate for teasing me so much tonight, not that it's different from any other night or that I actually mind, I grabbed a pair of pajamas and then invaded her personal space. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled us together, Kate was all too willing to let me pull her to me. I brought my face as close as possible to hers without actually touching. I could just barely feel her lips start ghost against mine. Right as she started to kiss, I started speaking, breaking off her kiss, but keeping her in a trance because of our closeness.

"I would love to sleep with you tonight; I'm just worried about how long I'll last." I said, being vague so that she doesn't know what I really mean. Because I was vague though, I know her head will go in the gutter.

I slowly started pulling us backwards, closer to my door, as Kate answered me.

"I wouldn't worry about that, practice makes perfect after all." Kate said, her eyes slowly getting darker and completely focused on my lips.

"You're right, the sooner I practice the better I get. Right?" I asked in a slow and low voice.

I moved from in front of her face to the side of her face. I allowed my lips to just barely brush against her ear as I spoke.

"Of course, we should start now." Kate said, her voice making her sound very eager.

I abruptly pulled away from Kate with a huge grin on my face and put my hand on the door handle that was now just in reach.

"Perfect, then I'll go get in my pajamas so that I can get some sleep and work on getting used to sleeping next to you and not Edward." I said with a smile on my face.

Kate looked so deflated that I couldn't help but lean in and give her a quick kiss on her cheek before I opened my door to leave and get changed. Before I closed the door behind me, I could barely hear Kate mutter something along the lines of 'I can't believe she got me back'.

I changed as quickly as I could and made my way back into my room. Kate was already lying in bed and normally I wouldn't have cared, that was what we agreed to anyways. What had my stop in my door way (thankfully by this time Charlie was already in bed) was that Kate decided that she would get into her version of pajamas as well. I say her version because she didn't get any from me; instead she took off everything except her bra and underwear. She also must have felt it was necessary to leave herself completely uncovered as she lay on my bed staring at my ceiling.

My eyes took in every detail they could see about Kate. My eyes skipped over the smug look on her face and instead moved down her body to the swell of her breasts; they are perfect. It took an immense amount of will power to make my eyes move again. Her stomach, even though I had already known that she would be in shape since she is a vampire, I still felt myself become amazed at how toned she is. I felt my fingers itching to explore her stomachs surface. My eyes continued even lower on her body and stopped at the one part of her that has always remaining completely hidden from me. Even her breasts have offered me a preview of what she has, but this area, the area that I had never thought I would ever like, held all of my attention. I couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like if I was there…

"Do you normally just stand in your door way before you go to sleep?" Kate asked, sounding both amused and turned on at the same time.

It was her voice that brought me back to reality. It was her voice that had also brought attention to what I was doing and made my face go red. I immediately tore my eyes away from her body and proceeded to finish getting ready for bed.

I successfully avoided staring at her the whole time it took me to finally crawl into bed next to her. Because of my embarrassment, not only did not even bother answering her, but I also avoiding touching her. I'll admit that I as I crawled into bed, I was actually a little afraid of what my treacherous brain would start to think of if I had the chance to actually touch her without most of her clothes on. So to avoid the temptation of staring at her instead of sleeping, I turned on my side facing away from her.

I turned the light off just as Kate pulled the covers over both of us. Normally Edward would lay on top of the covers, claiming that he didn't want the cold of his body to keep me awake or to even get me sick. I'm very glad that Kate isn't like that, because I personally feel the whole point of staying in someone's bed (when not having sex) is to cuddle, right? I would do that now with Kate, but with Kate's current state of undress, I don't trust my mind at the moment.

Kate had other ideas though… like always.

"Good idea Bella, I would love to spoon you." Kate said.

As she talked she pulled our bodies together and she wrapped her arms around me. I could feel Kate's practically naked and utterly perfect body press into mine. I wonder if I told her that the shivers racking my spine were from her being cold, if she would believe me or not… I don't think I could even pretend to believe me.

This has got to be pay back from what I did earlier. This is such a sweet, torturous pay back that I can't even be mad at the fact that I know I won't fall asleep for a while with her right behind me.

"Goodnight Bella, I hope you dream fun dreams about me." Kate said.

My face got even redder when I realized what she said and actually meant. I just realized that Kate knows about me sleep talking. I have a feeling that not only is this going to be a long night, but when I wake up tomorrow, Kate will have some interesting words for me.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Warning: This is not beta'd; all mistakes are my own because I'm lazy and spell check only does so much.**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of cooking downstairs. At first I thought nothing of it, thinking that maybe Charlie decided to cook something for us, which he does on occasion when he wants to play the loving father role. It took me only a minute in my still sleep hazed mind to realize that even though Charlie does cook breakfast on rare occasions, it doesn't change the fact that he can't actually cook to save his life.

Immediately I bolted out of bed and out of my room. The only thing that slowed me down was the door slamming into my face because it didn't open fast enough for my body to leave and that darn first stair going down that seemed to have moved closer to my end of the hall. I was at least lucky enough to not have my clumsiness let me fall down the stairs and instead I only awkwardly stumbled down a couple.

No even slowing down after the stumble, I am used to it after all, I finally made it to the kitchen in one piece and ready to attempt to rescue whatever it was that Charlie was planning on trying to have us eat. Before the first words could slip out of my mouth and before I could even make it half way into the kitchen, I stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw.

Instead of Charlie cooking, thankfully, it was Kate cooking… in her underwear.

The kitchen, unlike when Charlie cooks, was still in one piece and didn't have one single thing out of place. It seems that Kate cleans as she cooks because the only dirty dishes I see are the ones that she is using and based off of what is on the table, she used more than what is being used now. The food that was on the table not only looked edible, but it smelled amazing; it actually was making my mouth water. Unfortunately that wasn't the only thing making my mouth water.

I only spared a second to glance around the kitchen before my eyes were back on Kate who was currently facing away from me, though I know she knows I'm here. My eyes seemed to be drawn to her and no matter how I try to pry them off of her; I can't seem to stop staring at her perfect body that is on display for me. I'm just glad Charlie isn't down here to see her.

That one thought quickly ended the Kate induced haze I had fallen in and instead I started to worry. What if Charlie does come down and see her? I can't have Charlie come down here and see my practically naked… friend. That would be awkward for all of us. Okay, maybe not all of us because I bet Kate wouldn't mind at all, but it would be awkward for Charlie and me.

"Kate what are you doing?" I finally asked as I made my way over to her to do… something, I just have to decide what first.

"I'm pretty sure I'm cooking, unless of course you humans have changed what this is called in the last thousand years or so that I've been a vampire." Kate said humorously, not bothering to look away from her task of cooking what seemed to be a small omelet.

"Yeah, but what if my dad comes down here and see's you?" I asked as I looked over her shoulder to get a better look at what exactly she was cooking.

"Well, he might be shocked and possibly a little turned on." I so did not want to hear that. "Or he might be confused as to why his daughter has a woman in her underwear cooking her breakfast. _Or_ it could be that me might be wondering how he got from Billy's house to here so quickly and without me hearing." Kate said.

As she said the last part she turned around and pulled me into a hug that had our bodies pressed against each other. She gently rested her forehead on mine as she waited for my answer.

"Wait, he's not even here?" I said as I carefully, because of the hot stove behind her, wrapped my arms around her like it was the most natural thing ever to have her in my arms.

"No, he left a note for you on the counter, but I guess you must have not seen it while you ogled me." Kate said in a teasing tone that caused my face to heat up.

"I wasn't ogling." I weakly said even though we both know that I was.

"Okay, but you were definitely staring very intently me then." Kate said with a wink.

Faster than I could register, Kate turned around, keeping my arms around her and started to cook again. With a slight shrug of my shoulders, I leaned into Kate and rested my chin on her shoulder and watched her cook.

"You didn't have to cook for me." I said after a couple seconds.

"Of course, but I wanted to try this stuff out for you and since we have a date later today, I wanted to make sure you got a well balance meal so that you will have loads of energy for our activities later tonight." Kate answered.

I swear I don't have a dirty mind. I didn't used to always think about sex. Well, actually I did more recently with Edward, but I didn't turn practically everything he said into something sexual. Either my mind has really gone to the gutter, or Kate is doing it on purpose. My money is on the latter.

"What are we doing?" I asked as I tried to get my blush to go back down. I swear someday I won't blush at every little tease Kate gives me.

"You'll find out when we get there, anticipation is half the fun after all. Now, go sit down and eat this before Alice gets here and you know she'll only wait for so long before she just shows up to start getting you ready." Kate said.

Alice is not known to have much patience when it comes to anything to do with fashion and shopping. In this case, getting me ready for date happens to involve both and therefore, I'm a little surprised Alice isn't here already.

I released Kate from my grip and sat down at the table. Kate followed right behind me and put down a plate of what she was cooking. There was a variety of foods here, but it wasn't that much food. It almost seemed like Kate just made a sample of breakfast foods for me.

While I ate, Kate talked with me about some things that she has seen in her life. Before I knew it, I was already done eating and was perfectly content to just listen to Kate tell me about history that she's seen first-hand. No sooner did I decide this though, did Alice show up practically skipping into the kitchen. I guess she decided to come in through my window upstairs instead of waiting for one of us to open the front door for her.

"As fascinating as that is Kate, I think it's time for you to go so that I can get Bella ready for your date." Alice said cheerfully as she entered the kitchen.

"Nothing too crazy Alice." I practically whined.

I can already see her going over-board with make-up and clothes. I'm not worried about her putting too much make-up on or picking the wrong clothes; I'm worried about how long it will take her to decide which combo of make-up and clothes will work that I don't mind wearing.

"Don't worry Bella; I already think you look perfect as is, so Alice doesn't have much work to do." Kate said in my defense, though I know it will do nothing to deter Alice.

"Of course she looks fine Kate, but she can always look better; everyone always can. So Kate, your sisters are waiting for you to help you get ready and Bella I think you should go take a shower now and then will start." Alice said.

Thinking I found a way to delay this, I stood up and instead of making my way upstairs I started cleaning the kitchen. But as soon as I took a step towards the sink with a plate and cup in my hand, it was sitting in the sink before I even realized it was out of my hand.

"We have this Bella, just humor Alice or she might make it worse on you." Kate joked as she and Alice cleaned up.

Alice gave Kate a mock glare, but didn't say anything because we all know it's true.

Feeling bold, I decided to give Kate a quick hug goodbye before I leave the kitchen. Deciding to take it a step further though, Kate gave me a quick kiss on my lips and then let me go. Much to Alice's amusement and I'm sure Kate's also but she didn't giggle at me like Alice did, I stumbled out of the kitchen and up the stairs to take my shower.

A few hours later, I was showered, dressed and Alice approved ready for my date. I wasn't wearing anything to special, just jeans, a shirt and a jacket but Alice said the outfit showed off my body nicely. Charlie had come back already and was watching T.V. while I paced my room as I waited for Kate to arrive.

The doorbell ringing through the house signaled the end of my wait. I raced down the stairs and only tripped on the last step which actually helped me get to the door a little faster. Charlie didn't move at all from his seat because I'm guessing he heard me run down the stairs.

I threw the door open and was shocked at what I saw.

Edward in all his glory was standing on the porch, holding out a thorn-less red rose to me. He was dressed up in a nice suit, nothing too nice, but it was definitely nicer than my shirt and jeans. He had even managed to tame his hair.

"E-Edward." I stuttered.

With all my excitement with Kate, I forgot all about Edward and the fact that we're technically still a couple. The thought actually caused an annoying ache in my heart, for some reason the thought doesn't sit right with me anymore. Though, I should expect it not to with everything that's happened with Kate recently.

"Hello love, I'm here to take you on a romantic night out." Edward said.

It was nowhere near night time yet, so I'm guessing Edward means he wants to take me to Seattle and not stay in Forks. Edward's crooked grin faltered slightly when I didn't take the rose out of his hand. I couldn't help but just stare at him a bit flabbergasted. Wouldn't he know that I have a date with Kate tonight? I just have this feeling that Kate wouldn't mind flaunting the fact that she has a date with me and he doesn't.

"Edward, I'm sorry, but um…" I said, trailing off.

I'm not about to cancel on Kate to go with him, but I don't want to hurt him. I just don't think there's a nice way to tell your fiancé that you're about to go on a date with a girl you just met. Maybe there's a Hallmark card for it…

"Making sure Bella is ready for her date with me Edward? That's too kind of you." Kate said in a tone that clearly said she's on the border of being really pissed.

I didn't realize Kate was here until she spoke, but she had managed to get a spot just inside the house next to me. I'm sure Kate did this on purpose because there actually isn't that much room for both of us to be in the doorway without being pressed against each other. Not that I'm complaining though.

"Kate, I'm here to take _my fiancé _on a romantic date." Edward said as he slowly dropped his hand as he realized that I'm not going to take the rose.

"What a coincidence; I'm here to take my mate on date that actually starts now. So, why don't you be a good boy and leave us alone." Kate said, the last part sounding more like a warning.

"I have every right –" Edward started but Kate cut him off.

"I don't want to listen to it Edward; you know it's pointless. If you don't leave now I will involve Carlisle and Tanya. From what I was told, the last talk you had with Tanya didn't go so well." Kate said with a smirk.

Edward tensed a little as he seemed to think things over. That, or he was reading Kate's mind and she wasn't holding anything back from him.

"Edward, please, I want to go on a date with Kate. Please let me enjoy this." I said, hoping that hearing me say I want this that he'll leave and not totally ruin our date.

"Okay Bella." Edward said as he gave me a small smile, then he turned to Kate and glared at her. "This isn't over." Edward said in a threatening tone that didn't seem to affect Kate at all.

"It was over the moment I saw Bella." Kate said in bored tone, like she wanted the conversation to be finished and that she knows she's won already.

Edward's jaw tensed and his eyes even darkened a little, but within a few seconds he was out of my sight. Edward finally did something smart and left without starting anything. Too bad this one smart action was caused by something he shouldn't have done.

"Who's at the door Bella?" Charlie yelled out from the living room.

I guess curiosity finally got the better of him when I didn't close the door and he couldn't hear what we were saying.

"It's just Kate dad, we're going out. I don't know when we'll be back." I shouted back.

Of course when I said 'going out', I meant it like it sounded, but Charlie would think it just meant that I was going out to just hang out with a friend. I bet the possibility of me actually going on a date with Kate right now never crossed his mind.

"Alright, have fun." Charlie shouted back.

I'm sure if I was still under age and not engaged, he would have told me a bunch of rules to follow to stay safe and what not that would have probably embarrassed me since Kate is here. Thankfully, Charlie didn't feel the need to do so.

I shouted out a thank you and a goodbye before I shut the door and locked it close. Kate had me wrapped in her arms as soon as I put my keys back in pocket and before I took a step.

"This date may not have started off in the best of ways, but I guarantee it will still be fun." Kate said as she pulled our bodies impossibly closer.

Slowly Kate cupped my face and gently pulled me closer to her. Not once pausing in her actions, she brought our lips together and I felt bliss run straight through my body.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." I said once we pulled away.

"Well, we'll just have to try to see if that's true and kiss as frequently as possible." Kate said with a gentle smile instead of the teasing one I was expecting.

"I would love to." I admitted, my face only just barely growing red at the admission.

Kate pulled me into another kiss, this one quicker, before she led me to where her car was parked. I didn't even hear her pull up. I must have really been that focused on figuring out what to do with Edward.

"Let our date begin." Kate said as she closed the passenger door for me after I got in.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Warning: This is not beta'd; all mistakes are my own because I'm lazy and spell check only does so much.**

* * *

I'm not sure how Kate managed to get me to do it, but for the whole car ride into Seattle we were both singing along to every song that played on the radio. Normally I'm all for just looking out the window or even just simple talk, but the moment we started moving a song came on that Kate 'just had to' sing to. After a couple more songs played, Kate had me singing along with her.

I'll be the first to admit that singing along with a vampire sucks because their voices are basically perfect, but it was fun. Kate liked to add random little dance moves to the songs and that just made the sing along experience that much better.

I became a little disappointed when Kate parked the car. I was so into singing with her that I don't even know where it was we pulled up to.

"This is the first stop of the day my dear." Kate said as she turned off the car and proceeded to leave it.

I followed her lead and met her in front of the car as we walked towards the building that for some reason didn't have any signs around to tell me what kind of business it is. Kate grabbed my hand, interlaced our fingers and giggled at my obvious looking.

"Where are we?" I asked when I finally gave up on finding a sign right before we walked inside.

"Laser tag" Kate answered as she pulled open the door and ushered me inside.

Kate re-grabbed my hand and walked us over to the counter where she talked with the employee. Apparently Kate already had reservations for us and all we had to do was go wait with the rest of the group of strangers for our game to start.

Kate made sure we stood in the back while we waited that way we can talk without any trying to listen is since everyone else was packed towards the door to get in first.

"So we're a team then?" I asked to confirm.

The lady had already told us how this will work. Kate and I are a team working against the other people. Once the doors in front of us open, we'll pile into another room and put on the vests that keep track of us being hit. Apparently a key card that we were given unlocks the vests for us and that's how the computer registers that it was us that was hit. The guns we will be using are attached to the vests, so the computer can keep score of how many people we hit.

"Always." Kate confirmed, causing me to blush a little since I know she means more than just us being a team with laser tag.

"This isn't really fair for the others." I commented as I leaned against Kate a little while we waited.

Kate responded to me leaning against her by leaning against the wall behind her and pulling me more into her by wrapping her arms around me. She rested her chin on my shoulder before she responded.

"All is fair in love and war." Kate answered.

"I don't think that saying really fits here." I commented while giving Kate a confused side look.

"Of course it does, I love you, they are attacking you. Therefore, it's war against those attacking you. It fits perfectly." Kate explained like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"I'm pretty sure that's not really what it means." I answered with a smile since I actually like her answer.

"It's all up to interpretation." Kate said.

Before I could comment back to her, a buzzer went off and our door opened. People started to quickly pile into the next room where there was another employee there waiting to further explain safety rules to us.

Kate and I were the last ones to get our vests and guns; we were obviously in no rush. It took about another five minutes after that for the employee to finish explaining what not to do in the arena and for the previous group to completely leave. With another buzzer, the doors to the arena finally opened and people rushed in. We only have two minutes to find a spot in the arena before the guns and vests were activated.

"Do you want to hide in a corner and ninja attack people or do you want to run around and just go all crazy on them?" Kate asked me as we fast walked into the arena, not at all bothering to run.

"I think ninja attacking people would be best." I answered.

If we walk around in this dark arena, there's no way I'll be able to stay on my two feet for long. In fact, I've already tripped a couple times and we haven't been in here for a minute yet. If it wasn't for Kate's hand wrapped around mine, I'm sure I would have fallen already.

Kate lead us to the upper level and found us a spot that I could stay relatively hidden and Kate could basically dance around me and grab anyone that may sneak up on me.

"Have fun." Kate whispered when the ten second count down started.

"You to." I whispered back.

Without hesitation, Kate leaned in and gave me a good luck kiss; at least I would say it was a good luck kiss, to Kate I'm sure she was just happy to kiss me… a mutual feeling.

Once the game started and our vests lit up, Kate dashed off around the corner to probably shoot some unsuspecting person. I stayed where Kate left me and waited to shoot anyone that I could.

By the time we were done with laser tag, several games worth, I was actually a little tired. The last couple games we decided to walk around and explore while Kate became my body guard and shot anyone near me. Some people insisted she cheated because they thought they were too well hidden for her to find them, but naturally they had no proof so Kate just grinned and accepted her first place position with a smirk.

"I've never played that before, it was really fun, thank you Kate." I said earnestly as we got back in the car.

"I'm glad you had fun, I just hope you aren't too tired because the date has just begun." Kate said as she pulled out of the parking lot.

Almost like instinct, Kate's hand met mine in between our seats and clasped onto each other. Without even thinking about, I pulled Kate's hand into my lap and held it with both of mine.

"I think I can manage to stay up. What more do you have planned?" I asked curiously.

"Just the cliché movie and dinner; we'll watch a movie now and then dinner, then home. Does that sound okay?" Kate asked.

"Sounds fine." I said.

I don't care how cliché it is, I'm actually just happy to have some time alone with Kate.

* * *

The movie was your typical romantic comedy, nothing too exciting about it; I actually didn't pay that much attention to it. The whole time, my attention was on the fact that Kate had her arm wrapped around me and I was leaning into her the whole time. If it wasn't for the occasional chuckle from Kate I wouldn't have known she was paying attention to the movie since whenever I looked up into her face our eyes always met.

After the movie we went right to the restaurant for dinner. Kate had a special booth reserved for us that practically isolated us from the others eating there; which I was okay with since it allowed Kate to not have to eat. The dinner conversation ranged from my school interests, to what she's studied in school to telling embarrassing stories she knows about her family and the Cullen's. I was actually surprised to learn that she had gone to school, but her reasoning was that college is a good way to pass the time and to stay up to date with today's world.

When we finally left the restaurant, I could fully admit to myself that I not only love spending time with Kate, but I actually may be in love with her. Instead of singing along to the songs back to Forks, we just listened to the radio in silence, lost in our own thoughts. So I have the opportunity to fully evaluate the situation I find myself in.

On one hand, I have Edward Cullen. He's the man… boy, that I have a history with, he's my first love. We've been through so much heart ache together; we've been through a lot and have always come out on top. He's always saved me whenever I get in trouble.

There's also his family that I love. Esme and Carlisle are basically my second parents. Emmett is the best big brother I could ever have. Alice is my best friend. Jasper, even though he attacked me, is still nice to me whenever he can be near me. Rosalie, well, she hasn't killed me yet, so I consider that a good thing. I don't know what I would do if I never saw any of them again, I love them all.

But Kate, I haven't known her for that long. Even after all that we've talked about; I know that because of how old she is, I really don't know that much about her. I find myself wanting to know everything about her and she seems to have no problem telling me everything I ask. She always makes me laugh; she makes me feel more loved than I have ever been loved before, even with Edward.

Her family, even though I really haven't spent that much time with them, is really great. I can easily see myself fitting in with them easily. I actually want to spend more time with them. The fact that none of them want me dead is just an added bonus.

After everything Kate has told me and after everything I've been through with Edward, I would have to be blind to not see what's right in front of me. It should never have been any contest. I guess to make my decision all it took was Kate taking me on this date without being distracted by anyone else and to just be ourselves.

"We're here." Kate said as she parked the car in front of my house.

All the lights were off and Charlie's car is here, so I'm guessing he's already asleep. Good, that means we can spend some time out here without having to worry about Charlie coming outside to see what's taking so long for me to come in.

I unbuckled my seat belt and turned to face Kate. Mimicking my actions, Kate turned off the car and gave me her undivided attention.

"So, you know how I just called basically a time out with Edward, right?" I asked.

It's not the best way to start of this conversation, but I want to clear some things up first. Kate's face falling slightly let me know that I'll have to not prolong telling her too much longer.

"Yes, you wanted more time to think things over." Kate answered.

I reached over and grabbed both her hands and held them in my lap. The contact itself seemed to give me more peace than I have ever felt when I was wrapped in Edwards arms. This only helps to affirm my decision.

"I'm done thinking Kate and I think it's time I told my parents that it's over." I said with a shy smile, hoping she would get it.

For a second I thought I saw pure happiness reflect in her eyes, but it was quickly covered by a look of confusion.

"So you want to tell your parents that what exactly is over?" Kate asked, clearly fishing for me to say it.

Two can play this game Kate.

"I want to tell them that the wait for me to find my happiness is over." I answered, purposefully keeping vague.

The quick gleam I saw in Kate's eye's let me know that she's already caught on to what I was doing.

"Finding your happiness huh?" Kate said as she leaned closer to me while still letting me keep hold of her hands. "And where exactly did you find this happiness?" Kate asked when there was barely any space left between us.

"Well, this blonde vampire showed up at a friends' house and has ever since been trying to get in my pants; I think she's wearing down my defenses." I said right before I closed the gap between us.

I swear no that I have no problems with being in a relationship with Kate, this kiss is so much better than any other we've shared before. Kate took her hands out of mine and placed them against the passenger window behind me as she slowly pushed me backwards with her body as we kissed. My hands wrapped around her neck to help keep be balanced as I was pushed backwards.

Kate's mouth left mine to allow me to catch my breath, but continued to instead kiss down jaw line and towards my neck. Once I had my breath again, Kate was quick to reclaim my mouth. One of her hands left the window and I felt her body shift slightly to put a little space between us. Before I could complain about the space, I felt her hand slowly crawling up my stomach, its destination very clear.

"Not now Kate." I said before Kate's hand could reach my chest.

It was hard to break away from the kiss, but I want to end things because we get too out of hand and won't be able to stop. I do not want my first time to be in a car in front of Charlie's house while he sleeps. That's just awkward.

"I thought I broke down your defenses to getting in your pants." Kate said with a pout and she slightly pulled back but kept her hand on my stomach.

"You know perfectly well what I meant Kate Denali." I said with a mock scolding tone.

"I think you should clarify for me then, because clearly I thought something else." Kate said with a smirk, but her eyes told me she knows what I meant, she just wants me to say it out lout.

"Kate Denali, I've fallen in love with you." I said with confidence. "I love you." I added for the simple want of actually saying those words to her.

"I've waited over a thousand years for you to say those words Bella, thank you." Kate said just before capturing my mouth in another searing kiss. "I love you to." Kate said when she pulled back for me to breath.

* * *

**A/N: Things might go a little too quickly from here on out because I have a story idea in mind for an Esme/Bella fic that I want to start; but I refuse to start it until this one is done. So if things start to go too quickly let me know and I'll slow it down.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Warning: This is not beta'd; all mistakes are my own because I'm lazy and spell check only does so much.**

* * *

I woke up curled up next to a cold body. A cold finger was lazily drawing random patterns on my arm, leaving a trail of goose-bumps behind. My arms are wrapped, as tightly as can be when just waking up, around a cold body. My head is tucked just underneath a chin. My legs are in-tangled with another pair of legs; I can feel her skin against my own.

Last night was the best sleep I've ever had. I think with finally accepting, I say accept because there was no way I would never fall in love with her, the bond my mind was able to finally have a nice rest and not over think anything. Instead of thinking about two possible choices and how to avoid hurting someone, I was able to just think about what I want to do with the person next to me.

"Good morning Bella." Kate said in a low tone that would have made me think she had just woken up if I didn't already know better.

" 'Morning." I replied, snuggling a little more into Kate.

If I can have my way, I want to make sure that for as long as I sleep, I will always wake up wrapped in Kate's arms. I feel so safe and loved in her arms that I honestly don't want to leave. Unfortunately, I know that I we will have to leave this bed sometime today.

Last night, after a very nice make-out session, when we eventually got to my bed, we eventually talked about what to do next. We didn't talk about everything and nothing to big. The main topic was what to do about Edward. Kate said that she would be okay with not telling Edward anything out right and just allow him to walk in us making-out and to read everything from her mind. Naturally I argued about showing him personal stuff that I don't want him to see, stuff that I want to stay between just me and Kate. Kate though was quick to say that the only things that Edward would see is what she cannot stop thinking about; me telling her I love her.

That admission of course led to another make-out session.

Eventually we were able to decide, more me than Kate but she said she would support me anyways, that I would talk with Edward today and then tell the Denali's and Cullen's about mine and Kate's new relationship at one time. The Denali's will be visiting with the Cullen's later today, so it would be easier to just tell them all together rather than separately. I just hope that whatever Alice has seen, because I'm sure she's already seen visions of this, Edward hasn't had a chance to see yet. I want to be able to be the first person to tell him and I want to do it in person.

"When do you want to leave?" Kate asked.

"I want to just stay here all day and do nothing." I said, tightening my grip around Kate, in which she tightened her grip around me as well.

If I thought I could actually get away with it, I would just stay here forever. I've never felt this relaxed before. With my decision, it's like a giant weight has been lifted off of me. I only have a few more things to do before I can have Kate all to myself, forever.

"I agree; I have nothing better to do." Kate said.

I know that if I don't move, Kate really will just stay here with me; she's just really easy going like that. Kate tends to go with the flow while adding in a lot of humor for the ride. It's almost like I calm her down and she gives me some excitement that I haven't had since I had hung out with Jacob when the Cullen's had left. We are a perfect match, we balance each other out.

"I guess I can get up now, the sooner I give him the news, the sooner he can get over it… hopefully." I said as I slowly climbed out of bed.

That was another thing we had talked about last night when we weren't distracted. Edward is in love with me, that much is fact. The whole part about us being soul mates, that much isn't true. But still, getting dumped by someone you thought you would literally spend eternity with hurts. Add to that the fact that Edward doesn't do well with getting bad news, I can't figure out how he'll react. I don't think he'll react well at all, which is why Kate is going with me to talk with Edward. I doubt Edward would do anything to hurt me, but better safe than sorry with a vampire that gets angry.

Like when we first met, Edward will want to leave and have some time to himself to think. He had gone to the Denali's that time; I don't think he'll be going to them this time. So I hope that he'll have some place he can go and think things through and to just really get over the news I'm about to give him.

"He'll be fine, don't worry about him." Kate said as she basically shadowed my movements of getting off the bed and heading of the door towards the bathroom. "Shall we take a shower to wake up a little more?" Kate asked when I got to the bathroom door.

"_I_ will take a shower and _you_ can wait in my room for me." I said while using my body to block Kate's entrance into the bathroom.

If she really wants to get in, I know I can't stop her. But the pout she's giving me is almost enough for me to just let her in anyways.

"Yeah, but then you're going to take a really long shower and I don't think I can handle not touching you for that long." Kate said in a sad tone.

Even though her tone was nothing but sad, her eyes gave her away, they always do. Her eyes let me know that not only did she have her mind in the gutter with what she just said, but also if I do let her in; my face will probably become a permanent shade of red.

"I'll shower fast and you can go get a change of clothes while I shower that way you aren't that bored." I said.

She stayed silent for a few seconds, her face letting me know that she's thinking of a response.

"So there's no way that you're going to let me shower with you right now?" Kate asked, her face no longer looking like someone kicked her puppy.

"Not at all." I answered.

"How about I just stay in there and ogle your amazing body? I'll even take my clothes off and you can ogle me as well. I think that's a fair deal." Kate said with a grin that showed she was proud of the offer she just gave me.

"Or you can go get new clothes while I shower and then I'm done, I'll meet you in my room." I said.

Before she could respond, because I know it will just be with another offer that would include both of us in the shower, I leaned in and kissed her. It was a quick kiss, just one to get her to not talk and it worked perfectly. As she started getting into the kiss, I pulled away and closed the door in between us.

"You could have just closed the door in my face without getting my hopes up for a nice make-out session first you know." Kate shouted through the door.

I chose not to respond to that, I'll just end up getting Kate to complain more about not being in here and about not having a longer kiss if I do say something. So instead, I started my shower.

After my quick, to me at least, shower and once I was in my outfit for the day, I made my way back to my room where Kate was. I had expected to go in here, put my dirty clothes in the hamper and then with Kate, go downstairs and get myself some food. Instead, I found Kate nearly half naked in my room.

"Which one do you like better, I can't decide." Kate said as she held up two shirts to her side.

Of course she couldn't hold the shirts in front of her like normal people do when they're deciding which one looks better. Kate would of course hold the shirts to the side and allow me an eye full of her in tight jeans and a bra. Luckily Kate didn't seem to want to hear my answer since she just continued to talk. I can't even get my mouth to close as just blatantly stare at her.

"I think I'll wear this one." Kate said, then slowly put the spare shirt down on the bed and slowly put on the one she picked. "Do you want to get some food before we go find Edward?" Kate asked once she was fully dressed.

"Um, yeah." I answered.

Kate giggled at me then slipped past me to go downstairs.

"Stupid tease." I muttered under my breath as I quickly put my dirty clothes in the hamper and followed a giggling Kate down the stairs.

"That's what you get for leaving me hanging earlier." Kate said and I'm sure if I could see the front of her head, not the back, I would see her smirking.

* * *

**A/N: Clearly this is just filler, but I did want to get something out instead of waiting longer to write something longer and with a little more substance. Next chapter will be the talk with Edward though, I can guarantee that… I just haven't decided how it will go yet.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Warning: This is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own because I'm too lazy to check over everything and spell check only does so much.**

* * *

Deciding where to break up with Edward was tough. Kate said it would be fine to just go to the Cullen's house and tell him there, that way we could tell everyone at once. I guess she wanted to go with the whole 'kill two birds with one stone' thing. I however am strongly against that idea. Edward deserves a better way of me breaking his heart… even though when he left me after my birthday it wasn't in the best way. I would like to think that I'm a better person than to do something similar to what he did to me.

I finally decided on telling him in our meadow. It may seem harsh to end our relationship someplace that meant so much to us both; but I think it's kind of fitting. The meadow is almost like neutral ground for us. We spent so much time there just being with each other that I honestly think it's the best place for us to end.

Kate pouted a little when I decided to talk with Edward at the meadow instead of the Cullen's house, but she easily got over it when I reminded her that the reason why I'm talking to Edward in the first place. Since then, Kate has had a smug smile on her face and I'm almost afraid for Edward to hear what Kate might be thinking.

I sent Edward a text not too long ago asking him to meet Kate and I at the meadow to talk. His only reply was 'okay'. I sent the text to him after Kate and I were already at the meadow; I wanted to be here before him. I know Edward will come, no matter what Kate is thinking, because Edward will think that I called him here to tell him that I pick him. It is our meadow after all. I just hope I don't hurt him that much when I tell him.

Kate and I stood next to each on one side of the meadow, both of us lost in our own thoughts. I'm trying to think of the best way to break the news to Edward, but I just can't think of anything good to say that would soften the blow. If anything, he should have known this was going to happen eventually. He should know that we aren't real mates, we were only in love. Love can withstand a lot of things, but it can't beat being someone's soul mate. Edward should know that he never stood a chance of being with me the moment I met Kate.

Two things let know the moment Edward arrived. The first being growling that I know isn't coming from Kate. The growl sounds threatening, but for some reason it doesn't scare me at all; not with Kate here. The second thing that let me know Edward arrived is Kate wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me tight against her. When I first got here, I had wanted Kate to not rub into Edwards face our relationship; Kate seems to have different plans and I can't find myself to be upset with her about it.

"Is it true Bella?" Edward asked from just a few feet in front of Kate and I.

"You're going to have to clarify on what you mean by that Edward." I said.

I think this is the first time I have ever really been upset with Edward and his power. When I first learned about his power, I was actually impressed with it and I even sometimes asked him what some people were thinking just for the amusement factor. This time though, even though he's talked like this before with me, it really annoys me. It's almost as if he forgot that not everyone knows what everyone is thinking.

"You and Kate?" Edward asked with disbelief clear in his voice.

On one hand I'm glad that Kate apparently already broke the news to him and I don't have to come up with the right thing to say to try and save as much hurt as possible. On the other hand, I really doubt Kate told him in the nicest way possible.

"Edward, I love her." I said, that being the first thing I can think of to say.

To me, it almost sounds like I'm pleading with him to understand without saying that much.

"We love each other." Edward said.

Edward turned his body so that it seems that he's just flat out ignoring Kate; even though she still has her arm wrapped around me.

"I do love you Edward and I feel so bad that this is happening; but I love Kate so much more." I said.

I do love Edward and it will take some time to be completely over him. Even with how much I loved Edward and even with how much I still love him now, it's nothing compared to how I feel now with Kate. It's almost as if since I accepted my feelings for Kate, the feelings only keep getting stronger; it was never like that with Edward. Once I loved him; that was it. With Kate once I loved her, it only grows stronger.

"We are perfect for each other Bella, we're soul mates." Edward said, his own voice taking on a pleading tone.

"You know you're not." Kate said in what seems like a bored term.

"Stay out of this." Edward hissed at Kate who only rolled her eyes in response.

I have to say that this only helps me keep to my decision of leaving Edward, not that I was thinking of backing out at all of course. But the fact that Edward wants Kate to stay out of a conversation that clearly involves her, shows that Edward clearly isn't as mature as I had once thought he was.

"Edward, please don't make this any harder than it has to be. You of all people should be able to tell how much Kate loves me. Compare that love to the love you have for me and tell me if it's as strong." I said.

I don't want Edward to do anything he might regret. I want him to be able to handle this like an adult. The problem with wanting that though is that Edward isn't an adult; he never got that far in life. Realistically, he's just a teenage boy that is losing his first love. I can't fault him for being mad about that, but I also understand that he needs to face reality and realize that he and I aren't meant to be.

"Bella, I love you. We can be together." Edward said.

He's actually proving my point. I know he loves me and I know we can work well together because we have. But, Edward doesn't want forever with me; he's always made that very clear. How can I be with someone that claims we are soul mates, yet doesn't want forever with me?

"We could Edward; but I want to be with someone that wants to be with me forever and you have always told me you don't want that. Kate, besides the fact that I love her so much more than you, is offering nothing short of forever with her and I can't be happier. I'm so happy with her Edward, I can't lose her." I said.

I felt Kate's grip tighten a little in support of what I said and I can easily tell that she's happy with it. I have no doubt that she will change me as soon as I ask her to. Just thinking of being with Kate forever fills me with so much happiness that it feels like I'm high off the feeling. I've never felt this good with Edward.

"Are you really happy though Bella?" Edward asked sincerely.

"Completely." I answered without hesitation.

"I see. I don't want to lose you Bella, I really do love you. I can't stay here and watch you be with someone else." Edward said in a defeated tone.

That's not at all what I wanted to hear Edward say. I knew that he wasn't going to be happy, but I didn't think he would leave. I don't want him to leave and break up his family. I don't want him to cause any more pain than necessary to the Cullen's, particularly Esme. She was so happy that Edward had finally found someone and now I'm taking that way. Add to that the fact that Edward is leaving, that's going to hurt Esme so much.

"Don't leave Edward." I said.

Edward gave me his signature grin that used to make my knees grow weak. Now though, it's just a grin, nothing more.

"I'll come back Bella, but I need time to think, I need time to… get over this." Edward said.

Edward looks so devastated that I almost feel like I should feel sad for him; but I just can't bring myself to feel that way. If anything, I actually feel relieved. He's not going to leave permanently and he's not going to do anything stupid about me leaving him.

"Thank you Edward." Kate said out loud.

I nodded my head in agreement. I don't want to say thank you, since that just seems rude since I would be thanking him for basically allowing me to break his heart. I just don't know what else to say or do.

Both Edward and Kate looked at each other for several seconds and if it wasn't for the fact that I've spent so much time around vampires, I wouldn't have known that they are in fact having a conversation right now that I just can't hear. Edward nodded his head once and then was gone. I don't know where he'll go this time. It seems like every time he needs to run away, ironically he seems to always run away from/because of me, he goes to the Denali's. Since the Denali's are here, I wonder where he'll go now, of he'll stay with anyone or if he'll be on his own for a little bit.

"What did you guys say?" I asked Kate as soon as I thought Edward was out of hearing range.

"Basically he told me not to screw this up with you and to keep you safe." Kate said.

I leaned my head on Kate's shoulder since for some reason neither of us seem to want to move.

I can't believe I just broke with Edward, the person who used to be the love of my life. Just a few months ago, I would never have thought this would ever happen. Now that it has, I can't believe it didn't happen sooner. I may not know Kate as well as Edward or for nearly as long, but I feel so much better with her.

I really hope Edward and I can continue to be friends once he calms down. I think we could be good friends, maybe not as close as Alice and I are, but still friends. Only time will tell I suppose on what will happen now with Edward and I.

Now that Edward knows and we're no longer at all a couple in any sense of the word, we just have to tell everyone else. I suppose we can tell the Cullen's and Denali's at the same time. I don't see why we couldn't tell them at the same time at least; I'll ask Kate to see what she thinks and we can decide in a little bit. There's still plenty of day left to get the news to everyone.

I need to decide though when I want to tell Charlie and Renee. I know Charlie will be happy that I'm no longer with Edward. I think Renee will at first be sad about no wedding, but when I tell her about Kate, I'm sure she'll be happy for me. I know Renee would never have anything against same sex relationships, that's just not who she is. Charlie though, I don't actually know how he feels on the subject. I'm sure though that he'll be so happy that Kate 'stole' me from Edward, that he won't care that she's female.

"Who do you want to tell next honey?" Kate asked as she leaned her head down on top of mine.

Well, Charlie is still at work. So even if I really wanted to tell him now, I couldn't. I'm not going to call him home early from work for something like this; it's really not that important. If I tell Renee, not only will that most likely be a long conversation and probably a very awkward one, but I bet she'll call Charlie right afterwards to see what he thinks about it. So I should tell Charlie before I tell Renee.

That would leave the Cullen's and Denali's.

"I'll tell my dad after he gets off work and then I'll call Renee later tonight. So, I guess I'll tell the Cullen's and your family." I said.

You would think that after breaking up with your fiancé that you would tell your family right away. I would do that, hence the plans I'm making right now, but I know Edward won't; I know he'll leave right away to go try and mend his pride. So unless Alice has told the Cullen's, if she knows which she probably does, the Cullen's won't know we broke up.

"Who do you want to tell first? Or do you want to tell them at the same time?" Kate asked.

"What do you think?" I asked since I'm not really sure.

"Tell the Cullen's first and then you can tell my family someplace else. Hell, you can ever tell them after you tell Renee. If you want I can text Tanya and ask her to take the others and hunt for a little bit and just meet in your room later tonight." Kate offered.

"That's a lot of people to have in my room." I said.

I do think the order of telling people though is a good idea. I just really don't like having all those vampires in my room at once, not because they're vampires but because of how many there are.

"We'll fit, don't worry about that. Do you want me to text Tanya?" Kate asked.

"I guess, I'll tell the Cullen's after lunch that way when I'm done there, I can have dinner with Charlie and tell him after we eat." I said.

That should flow nicely, time wise at least. Plus, waiting a little bit longer will allow me to get my thoughts in order before going to break the news to the Cullen's. A part of me actually hopes that Alice has told them and I'll only have to confirm the news with them. Another part of me thinks that Alice will have me break the news since it's not really her news to give.

"I'll text her then." Kate said but didn't move, so we just continued to stand next to each other with Kate's arm around me.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Warning: This is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own because I'm too lazy to check over everything and spell check only does so much.**

**A/N: So, a reviewer pointed out that Edward took things a little too easily compared to how he acted earlier in the fic. I figured that if one person thought that, others will also. So, there is a reason for that and it will be explained… eventually.**

* * *

Lunch went by a lot faster than I thought it would have. I'm not really looking forward to talking with the Cullen's so I had hoped lunch would have been a longer delay. I have been through a lot with the Cullen's; I don't want to lose them over this. I don't think I will, but there is always that small chance that it could happen. The Denali's are the Cullen's cousins, so even if the Cullen's no longer like me I will at least still see them because of the family connection.

Using my truck, Kate drove us to the Cullen's house. The moment we sat down in the truck, I had Kate's hand in a death grip. There's no reason I should be nervous, these people are my family. If anything, they should be happy for me… right? I found my real mate, that's a good thing.

"You know, instead of telling the Cullen's, we can always just go someplace and consummate our relationship. I personally think that is the best course of action." Kate said when we were about half way to the Cullen's house.

"Kate! First off, just no. Second, they are family; we're not going to blow them off." I said trying my best not to smirk and to ignore my blush.

I know what she's doing. I know she doesn't actually mean… well she does, but she mostly just offered that to get me to relax and think about something else. This is her own weird way of distracting me. I really do appreciate it, even if she sometimes has no filter.

"So, instead of blowing them off can I –" Kate started but stopped when I covered her mouth with my hand, which she promptly licked.

"Kate! I swear all you think about is sex." I said as I wiped my hand off on her shirt.

My tone told her that I'm annoyed, but the small smile on my face tells her that I'm thankful for her distraction.

"That's not true Bella. I don't think about just sex in general. I think about _us_ having sex, there's no way I would think about someone else." Kate said with a smirk.

Instead of answering her, I just rolled my eyes. I know that if I answer her, she'll just keep going until I yell at her to stop, or until my face looks like a tomato. Her real objective is complete, I'm not as nervous anymore. With Kate at my side, I know for a fact that I'll be fine.

Before long, Kate parked in front of the Cullen's house. I'm not sure why, but I somewhat expected Esme to come running out, yelling at me about ruining Edwards happiness and that I'm no longer welcomed in her home. Of course, that didn't happen.

As soon as Kate turned the truck off, she was immediately on my side with the door open. Silently, I took her offered hand and we walked towards the front door.

Without knocking, Kate just let herself in. I suppose she did this because not only do we both know that the Cullen's already know we are here, but also she is their cousin. Family normally doesn't have to knock to come in; at least close family doesn't.

Kate led me straight to the living room where I'm sure the Cullen's are all waiting for us. Sure enough, the moment I walked in, I was enveloped in a hug by Esme.

"Congratulations Bella." Esme said when she finally pulled back.

The look on her face was one of happiness, but there was a bit of sadness there.

"Alice told us already." Carlisle said as he pulled me into a hug next. "We're just happy that you're happy." Carlisle said.

It took all my will power to not tear up from being so happy.

"I guess Rose was right all along, you weren't meant to be one of us." Emmett said with a smirk. "You were meant to be a Denali." He finished with a huge grin.

This went a lot better than I thought it could have. I should have known that ultimately all Carlisle and Esme and really just the whole family, want is for their whole family to be happy. That includes me and Kate. It's just unfortunate that Edward still doesn't have a mate. I'm sure he'll find his mate eventually.

We spend the next couple hours just talking about how it all happened. Alice and Esme, especially Alice though, wanted to know how it all happened. It was actually nice to hear Kate's version of what all has happened. Though, when both she and Alice started talking about a wedding, I decided it was time to leave. I just started this relationship; it's way too early to be talking about getting married. Though, I can see myself eventually marrying her, just not right now.

As soon as I got home, I started on cooking something nice for the three of us to eat. Basically I just cooked Charlie's favorites. I know Kate won't be actually eating, so I served the three plates and made sure both mine and Kate's plates weren't that empty. This way, Kate can sneakily put food on my plate to eat so that it looks like she's eating.

When Charlie got home, he was really surprised about the meal and of course naturally suspicious. He had no problems eating it though without asking anything accusatory. It was only after Kate and I cleared the table that Charlie got serious.

"I know you didn't cook my favorite foods just because you felt like it Bells; what's going on?" Charlie asked.

He gave Kate a quick look that meant he pretty much knew that whatever is going on has something to do with her.

"Well, I have some news for you dad. Some good news." I told him hesitantly.

"Go on." He said, his face not giving away what he's thinking.

I'm sure he's waiting for the bombshell that something big happened like me getting pregnant. I can guarantee that's never going to happen… unless Kate is hiding something from me…

"I broke up with Edward." I said quickly.

At first I thought I was going to see a huge grin break out on Charlie's face, but then with a twitch his face was back to a poker face. He didn't need to say anything for me to know that he knows there's more to tell him.

"I broke up with Edward because… because I fell in love with Kate Denali." I said.

I couldn't stop the huge grin from forming on my face if I wanted to. Saying those words out loud make me so happy. The same time I talked, Kate had grabbed my hand, above the table of course because doesn't care about P.D.A. and I couldn't help but give her a quick look after I told my dad I love her. Naturally, she has a mating grin on her face.

"I'll be honest here Bells, I'm glad you left Edward; he wasn't good for you." Charlie said, gaining both mine and Kate's attention again. "But, I wasn't expecting this." He finished.

I felt my face drop at his words. I should have thought of this. Charlie has been in a small town his whole life; he wouldn't be used to this kind of relationship.

"I can assure you Charlie that I love Bella and I will do my best to make and keep her happy. I know you don't know me that well, but I can assure you, we are more of a match than you know." Kate said, looking Charlie in the eye. "Your daughter keeps me in line, helps so that I don't go over-board with my jokes. At the same time though, I help her have fun all the time. We belong together Charlie." Kate said.

If Charlie wasn't here, I would have already launched myself into Kate's lap and kissed her. She sounded so sincere and serious that there's no way anyone could ever doubt what she just said.

Charlie sat back in his chair and scratched the back of his head. After a couple minutes of him thinking things over, he finally talked.

"First off Bella, I will always love you, no matter what. What I meant by I was expecting this is that I never once thought you would have liked girls. But I can tell by just the way you two are acting and the fact that Kate came over to be here for this, just tells me you guys are very close. I don't think you've known each other long enough for it to be love, but you two definitely have strong feelings for each other." Charlie finally said.

I immediately got off my chair and gave Charlie a hug. Luckily he knew what I was going to do, so he stood up so I wouldn't have to lean over awkwardly to hug him. He just lifted a huge weight off my shoulders.

"Thank you so much dad." I said when I finally pulled away.

"If anything I should be thanking you for finally breaking up with that boy." Charlie joked, causing all three of us to laugh. "But seriously though Bells, don't ever doubt how much I love you." He said seriously once we calmed down.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now. Today's been a long day and I just want it to be over." I said.

"You may be over eighteen, but this is still my house. That door will be open with just you two in there." Charlie said, his protective dad mode kicking in.

"Don't worry about it Charlie, I actually have to go see my family now anyways. Plus, when we fool around, it won't be where we can be interrupted." Kate said as she stood and started pulling me out of the kitchen.

Just as we left the kitchen I could see Charlie's face go just as red as mine.

"Kate!" I yelled in a reprimanding tone which only caused her to laugh.

Kate let me out the front door onto the porch. Kate wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me flush against her. I responded by wrapping my arms around her neck.

"I think my dad will notice there isn't an extra car here and no one drove up to pick you up." I whispered.

I don't know why I whispered, but the mood just screamed 'whisper only'.

"Just tell him I walked, he doesn't need to know anything else." Kate whispered back to me.

"You gonna go to my room?" I asked as I lowered my head to rest against her shoulder.

"I was going to actually go read a book because such a better use of my time." Kate answered sarcastically, making me giggle. "Of course I'm going to your room, what better location to try and get in your pants than in your room?" Kate asked in a very serious tone.

"I would think someplace where your family won't be." I answered with a smug smirk that even though she can't see I know she knows it's there.

"I could always cancel." Kate said then paused. "But apparently Tanya doesn't want me to." Kate said in a slightly annoyed voice.

I pulled away from her slightly, but kept my arms around her. If Tanya is within hearing distance, then I suppose I should go call Renee and get that over with so that I can talk with the Denali's.

"I'm going to go call my mom and tell her; then we can all talk." I told Kate.

"Make it fast." Kate said as she leaned in as close as possible without our lips actually touching. "I can't promise I won't distract you while you're on the phone." Kate said in a sultry voice.

Before I could even think of a comment, Kate's lips attacked mine. Before I could get too distracted with the kiss though, I found the strength to pull back.

"If you do that then I'll hold back everything for a month." I threatened before quickly making my escape.

I believe the only reason I was able to leave Kate's arms was because she was in shock because I actually threatened to do that. I'm sure in her world she doesn't think it's possible to go a day much less a month without some sort of physical contact between us.

I closed and locked the front door behind me then quickly, but carefully, made my way to my room. I yelled out to Charlie that Kate was walking home already and that I'm going to bed. I know Charlie would have preferred to offer Kate a ride than to have her walk home at night since it's not safe, but I closed my bedroom door before he could get the chance to make the offer.

As soon as I got to my room I quickly called my mom and told her what happened. Unlike Charlie though, Renee wanted details… like Alice did. Fortunately I had an escape though. All I had to do was tell her that Kate was here and that we were going and that got Renee to get off the phone quickly.

Kate crawled through the window and instantly I was pulled into a hug. When I pulled away I saw the other Denali's crawling through the window.

"Miss me sexy?" Kate asked with a smirk.

"Always." I answered truthfully.

"As touching as this is, I believe we're here for a reason." Irina said with a smile as she ignored the glare Kate sent her.

"Well, yeah, as I'm sure you all know, Kate and I are official now." I said after Kate turned me around in her arms to face her family while she held me to her.

"Well yes, we knew that was going to happen." Irina said with an eye roll.

"What we're curious about though, something Kate has neglected to tell us, is how Edward reacted." Tanya said.

Of course they would want to know that. Mates always, somehow, find each other so it was no question of whether Kate and I would be a couple; just a matter of when. They didn't however; get to see us tell Edward, so they would naturally want to know how his over-protectiveness acted.

I briefly told them what happened, with Kate pitching in her two scents occasionally.

"Good." Carmen said with a smile.

"I was hoping our talk did some good." Tanya said with a smirk.

"Talk?" I asked her.

"Didn't Kate tell you?" Eleazar asked me.

"Apparently she didn't." Irina answered for me.

Before I could turn around and demand an explanation from Kate, except more like ask than demand, Tanya spoke.

"We simply had a very engaging conversation where I convinced Edward that he has no right to mess with someone else's mate." Tanya said with a smile that told me she only told me the 'pg' rated version of this story.

At least this explains Edwards' reaction. Not that I was really worried about it, just surprised. I bet anything Tanya had more than just a conversation with Edward. No offense to Edward, but he can be really stubborn sometimes. I wouldn't be surprised if Tanya threatened him to back off or something.

"Thank you Tanya." I said sincerily; it's one less thing I have to worry about.

"You're my sister's mate Bella; as far as I'm concerned that makes you my sister and I look after my sisters." Tanya said with a smile.

I think, no, I know I'm going to like being in this family.

* * *

**A/N: I'm marking this complete because I don't think I'll add any more to this. All the issues have been resolved. The only thing needed is for Bella to become a vampire and live happily ever after for an eternity. To me, I'm not really interested in that part, so why would I want to write it? If a lot of people really want to read that part, then I'll think about doing it, but as of now I won't.**

**On a side note, now that this is finished, I will be starting on my Bella/Esme fic soon. A warning for that one though, it is going to a… I guess peeps call it dark, so a dark fic. Esme is usually always pictured as the loving mother type person, so I'm going to be focused on that. I'm also going to give Rosalie and Bella some common ground and have Rosalie be closer to her than even Alice. (It even crossed my mind to have it be an Esme/Rosalie/Bella fic, but I don't think that would fly) So, it will totally be A/U. I have most of it planned out and none of it written or typed (like always since I never do advanced work), once I have it all planned out in my head, I'll start writing. I haven't figured out an ending yet, so I don't want to start writing until I know how it will end.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Warning: This is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own because I'm too lazy to check over everything and spell check only does so much.**

* * *

A/N: I decided to add more to this. A lot of you guys have asked for more and that the way I ended it was bad… I agree. I failed when I ended it. So I'm gonna add more to this; I don't know how much though; but I will add enough to give it a proper ending.

I woke up to strong, cold arms wrapped around me. Somehow in the night I had somehow managed to lie on top of Kate. My arms are weakly wrapped around her waist while my face is in the crook of her neck; her intoxicating scent almost makes me want to fall back asleep. Her arms are wrapped tightly around my waist; both hands have already found themselves under my shirt. I wouldn't be surprised if right after I had fallen asleep her hands took claim to having contact with my skin. Kate seems to be really into the whole physical contact thing; I believe that's because she hasn't had a mate for nearly a thousand years.

In my still slightly sleep induced haze, I cuddled as close as I could to Kate to feel more of her body against mine. There wasn't much space between us, if any actually, because Kate already made sure to keep me close through the night. I moved my legs slightly to become entangled with her just a little more.

"Good morning." Kate said in a sultry voice.

"It's not happening Kate." I said from position against her neck.

For the last several days Kate has been trying more and more to have sex. I already know from her past that she is a very sexual person and I expect that in time I will be also. I doubt in the future that I'll want to stop having sex with Kate because… well… it's Kate, enough said. But for right now, I'm just not ready yet. Our relationship is still new and I want to build a little on our foundation before we do have sex. I know we're soul mates and we don't really need a foundation because we are meant to be together, but it feels right to wait a little.

"What? I just said 'good morning'. I'm just being polite." Kate said with mock hurt in her voice.

If I was just focusing on her voice, then I would have probably given her the benefit of the doubt and believe her. In truth, there's nothing wrong with saying good morning when I just wake up in her arms. I happen to actually really enjoy it.

The problem I have is her wondering hands. One hand has already slipped inside my pants and is cupping my ass; which I have to admit I kind of like. The other hand is awkwardly slipping higher up my back and slightly down my side. I'm sure if I let her continue, her hand will end up on my breast.

If I let that happen that it will be much harder to say no to her. I'm just simply not ready for sex yet. Kate is okay with that. She's told me numerous times that she'll wait as long as she has to for sex. The reason she gave me is she more than okay with it because she feels like she won a huge victory from winning me Edward. She then tends to go on a little tangent about how much she doesn't like Edward (using some colorful words in both English and her native tongue).

Even though Kate is okay with waiting, she still seems to have no problem to make advances with me. To be honest, I enjoy this little game of ours. Kate tries her hardest to see how far she can get before I pull away and I like to see how hot and bothered I can get Kate before I pull away. It's even more amusing when this happens in front of her coven and the Cullen's.

I remember one time when Kate tried something while we were watching a movie with the Cullen's and I told her no, someone made a comment about how much we complement each other. I think it was Tanya who said that for as much fun Kate likes to have and for how much Kate likes to go a little over board sometimes; I'm able to keep her in line and make sure she doesn't do anything too stupid.

I've heard several of the vampires say similar things about me and Kate and I can't help but agree with them. I like to have fun yes, but not nearly as much as Kate does. I love how much we tend to balance each other out.

"Your hands seem to want to say good morning too." I said with a smile.

Her hand squeezed my ass a little, almost as if she was agreeing that her hands sometimes have a mind of their own.

"And who am I to stop them from being polite to the love of my life?" Kate said, inching her hand that's not on my ass a little closer to its' goal.

Kate can be romantic, I swear she can. Lines like she just said, even though they're insanely corny, always make me swoon for her. I can't help it. Every time Kate says something sweet like that, my heart swells with more love for her. Usually when she does that and we're alone we end up in a make-out session. I think that's why Kate does it, but I don't mind because I know she means it.

"Someone who's libido has high expectations." I said as I started to slowly remove myself from her arms.

"Well, go big or go home right?" Kate asked with a smile.

I nodded my head 'no' with an amused smile on my face. I managed to lift myself up off of her but before I actually left her embrace I gave her a quick good morning kiss. I didn't used to like to do that because of morning breath. But after Kate telling me numerous times that she doesn't smell any morning breath (that or she doesn't care) and her always getting a kiss anyways before I can escape to the bathroom to brush my teeth, I gave up on trying to avoid a good morning kiss.

"Don't go home just yet though." I said when I pulled away from the kiss.

I stumbled out of bed, more from Kate holding onto me than my ability of being clumsy and started to walk towards the door to go to the bathroom.

"Not without you." Kate said and she moved to lie on her side and propped her head on her hand as she watched me leave.

* * *

I was pleasantly surprised when I finally went downstairs and found Kate had breakfast made for me. She had everything laid out on the table and was sitting next to my chair reading the newspaper. With a quick kiss to Kate, I took my seat next to her.

"Thank you Kate; this looks amazing." I said before I started to eat.

Since Kate and I started going out, she has made me breakfast every morning. She claims she does it because she loves me and just wants to see me happy; but Emmett, Irina and I happen to believe she does this to try and butter me up to give in to having sex with her sooner. Either way I win.

"Anytime." Kate said nonchalantly.

I continued to eat in silence as Kate continued to read the paper… actually just the comics in the paper. Charlie leaves them out for her since he knows she's here every morning to have breakfast with me.

Once I finished eating I started cleaning up. When Kate first started cooking for me, she would also do all the cleaning; claiming she was faster so she should clean so we can have more time together. I felt so guilty though that she did all this work for me to cook a delicious meal, not eat anything then she would clean it all up for me. After about a week I finally convinced her to let me clean up.

"Tanya called me while you were in the shower." Kate said as I started to wash the dishes.

"What did she say?" I asked without turning to face her.

The Denali Coven chose to stay in Forks until Kate and I decided to leave. With Edward gone, the Denali's have no problem taking advantage of the Cullen's hospitality and have been staying there.

"She wants to talk with us." Kate said vaguely while sounding distracted.

I know she's not being vague on purpose. The first time I washed the dishes we naturally talked while I did so. At one point I had turned around for some reason or another to make a face of some sort at her. I only turned my head to look over my shoulder and what I caught her doing both flattered me and embarrassed me. Kate was very obviously staring at my ass while I washed the dishes. Even after getting caught staring, she continued to do so with no shame. She claimed that since we're mates she has full right to stare as much as she wants, especially since she can't touch as much as she wants to right now. Since that day, I've made sure not turn around until I'm done washing so I don't get embarrassed at catching her staring at me since I know she still does.

"About what?" I asked curiously.

Normally if Tanya wants to talk with us she just comes over or waits for us to go over to the Cullen's. So whatever it is that Tanya wants to talk with us about must be important.

"About what our plans are." Kate answered, now purposefully being vague to try and annoy me. I can tell by her tone she's doing it on purpose now. She no longer sounds distracted.

"Plans for what?" I asked, doing my best not to show my annoyance. She'll eventually give me to full answer and since it's not really important that I know right this moment; Kate's game of trying to annoy me isn't working.

"Plans for us." Kate answered.

I put the last dish in the drying rack and turned to face Kate. I leaned against the counter and without saying anything, waited for her to elaborate. Kate knows I'm not annoyed, just that I've caught on to her game and won't let her play anymore. Kate gave me a sheepish grin from being caught before giving in.

"She wants to know what we plan to do about you being turned into a vampire. We both know that it has to happen. We have to, especially because of the laws." Kate finally explained.

Oh. We haven't really talked about that too much. You could say that we've stuck in the 'honey moon' phase of our new relationship and haven't really talked about the serious issues yet. Figures Tanya would want to know. As coven leader she wants to make sure we all keep out of trouble.

"So, tell me babe; what… or actually when, do you want to be turned?" Kate asked with a smile about finally making sure she will get to have her mate with her forever.

Only one answer crossed my mind.

"Good question." I all but mumbled as I started to get lost in thought about what it is that I actually want to do.

* * *

A/N: Random question that I apparently can't figure out myself because I fail. Is it possible to update previously posted chapters, you know to fix grammar mistakes and whatnot; without the system sending out an alert that a chapter has been added. The only way I know how to do that is to fix the mistakes in word then completely repost the chapter. I really don't want to spam people with update notices when they are legit updates. So if this is possible, please PM me and tell. Thank you ^^


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Warning: This is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own because I'm too lazy to check over everything and spell check only does so much.**

* * *

Kate was twenty-six when she was turned. I'm only eighteen. Eight years can be a huge age difference at certain stages in life. For Kate though, eight years is nothing. Eight years compared to the thousand she's been alive is well, it's a laughable amount of time. For Kate, people in a relationship that are even a couple hundred years apart, is not really that big of a problem. I know for a fact that Kate has no problem with me being turned at my current age. She would welcome it because then she won't have to hold back anymore when we get intimate. Not that we've even had sex yet, but I know because I still have blood flowing in my veins, there's still a temptation there that she's fighting. She tells me that she isn't really bothered by it, but I know it's still there and I wish it wasn't.

I don't mind so much the eight year difference myself. I really don't. I know that once I'm a vampire and I get to be several hundred years old, eight years won't be a big deal at all. In fact, I think it would be funny to walk into a town a few hundred years from with me looking younger than Kate and holding hands with and just see the reaction people will give. In fact, if I copy the Cullen's and go to school, I would be the cool kid dating an older woman. Who wouldn't want to be that person? Especially when that older woman is Kate?

The problem I have is saying goodbye to my family, saying goodbye to Charlie and Renee. I am in no way prepared for it. If I was all alone and had no family, I would tell Kate to turn me right here and now. I want to get the change over with so that we can officially be equals. I won't be the weaker human girlfriend that Kate feels she has to protect because I'm so much weaker than she is. I like that she protects me, I really do; but I want to protect her as well and as a human I just can't. I'm not willing to just up and leave my parents forever just to be able to protect my girlfriend from threats that don't really exist.

Kate told me that, even though she's never done it herself, she will be the one changing me. She said that knowing it's her venom running through my veins when I change is a turn on or something. I personally want her to change me because I would think it would bring us closer because of it being her venom to turn me. Not once did I think anything sexual about it.

"Just think about it Bella." Kate said from next to me on my bed.

We've been here ever since we got back from talking with Tanya. Tanya just wanted to let us know, that since she technically is the coven leader, she needs to know when I'll be turned. Technically with me still human right now, it's against the law and she told me it's punishable by death. She said she doesn't want to pressure me into changing right away, but she did make it clear that it will happen and she will need to know when as soon as possible.

Tanya explained that, to cover their bases against the Volturi and Aro's gift, if I decide right now when to be changed and tell everyone about and Alice has a vision about it happening as decided, it should hopefully about avoid any punishment. Tanya doubts, as does Carlisle, that the Volturi will even get involved with us anytime soon, but she feels in the whole better safe than sorry route. I agree with her. So Kate and I went back to Charlie's house, since we would be completely alone there, immediately cuddled on my bed and started talking about what I want to do.

"I thought about it, then I decided to think about something else." I said with a smile as I stared at Kate's golden eyes. We're lying on our sides facing each other with our arms wrapped around each other.

"The sooner I turn you, the sooner I get to be _inside_ of you. I think that's a win-win for everyone involved. The sooner it happens the sooner I get to fill you up." Kate said with a smirk, making me blush. One thing is for sure, I definitely won't miss blushing around her because I don't think I'll ever get used to what comes out of her mouth.

Kate realized, while in the middle of the Cullen's living room of course, that her turning me could be a lot more dirty than it should be. The moment she thought of her filling me with her venom; she stood up quickly in the room and stood in front of me as I staid sitting on the couch. Kate kneeled down and said 'If I change you, my venom will flow through your entire body. Please Bella; allow me to fill you up'. Naturally, Emmett was there and ever since the two haven't let it go. That's another reason why we came back to Charlie's house; it was to get away from Emmett and his teasing. I know the Cullen house itself if fair game, but Charlie's house is like an unofficial out of bounds area. So I was safe from Emmett, but I was still fair game for Kate.

"What do you think, seriously, I should do?" I asked, once again ignoring Kate's comment.

"Personally, I want you to turn right this very moment. That way I can whisk you away to Denali and wait for you to wake up to your new life there; kind of like a romance novel." I already knew that's what Kate wanted; I am though a little impressed that she didn't include the sex joke. "For you though, I would say wait at least a month." Kate said, throwing me off a little. Naturally she wouldn't explain why I should wait a month.

"Why a month?" I asked her as I snuggled closer to her.

"_At least_ a month, you could wait longer if you wanted. But if you wait at least a month that will give you optimal time to say goodbye and to make plans for your death. I assume you don't want to just disappear like is most common with our kind; I would think you want to give your parents the best kind of closure they can have. Faking a car accident that has the car blow up in flames, drives off a cliff into water and destroys both mine and your body, because lets' face it I will be with you wherever you decide to have your fake death, your parents will at least know you died. We can even arrange it so that by the time your funeral comes around, you're already changed and with the help of our whole coven, not the Cullen's because they would be at your funeral, we can get you just close enough to see your parents and give them a final goodbye… if you can as a newborn of course." Kate said in a long winded answer.

That would actually work. I know that there is no amount of time that I would be fully okay with to say goodbye to my parents, especially without them knowing I am. A month would be a good amount of time to talk about plans to a trip someplace with Kate and enough time to actually pretend to set up everything that would be needed for a trip that way Charlie and Renee wouldn't think anything of it. It's not like people can go on a two week road trip the day after deciding to go. There's packing and hotel planning that need to happen.

Going to my own funeral though, a part of me wants that and another part doesn't. To me it just seems creepy to go to my own funeral. At the same time though, I would be able to see my parents and make sure that they have the best closure they could possibly get given the circumstances of 'my death'. I would be a newborn though. From what I've heard, I won't have much control at all, bringing me that close to them, to any humans at all actually, could be very dangerous. I could also end up like Alice and not remember anything about my human life; or I might not remember enough to care in my newborn state.

"That's a really good idea." I admitted. "I think we can do that." I said, finally making some sort of decision about me being changed.

"The big question still needs to be answered, how long do you want to wait?" Kate asked a gentle voice since she knows this is hard for me.

"No matter how long I wait, it will never be enough time to say goodbye. There's nothing really holding me back besides my family. I don't have a real desire to go to school right now and there's not many things I can't do as a vampire that I can do as a human." I said, thinking out loud to Kate. "I think though, if I keep pushing out the date, that's all I'll ever do because it will never be enough time. I think a month will work, that way I hopefully won't back down in that time." I said.

"Once we've decided, we have to keep to it, other words our possibly not needed protection from the Volturi won't work. I won't let you back down." Kate said with a straight face as she started to gently rub my back.

"I know you won't let me, you want to be inside me." I said with a smirk. This is the first time I've really, fully acknowledged her joke. Kate's smirk returned full force as her eyes slightly darkened.

"Then let's practice getting me inside you, I want to fill you up my love." Kate said.

Before I could answer, Kate's mouth attacked mine and I had her tongue in my mouth stroking my own tongue. Kate's arms gripped me just a little harder to make sure our bodies are as close as possible. My own owns wrapped tangled into Kate's hair to push her closer. I guess telling anyone what I've decided will have to wait until later.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Warning: This is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own because I'm too lazy to check over everything and spell check only does so much.**

* * *

Two months. It took months for me to be able to say goodbye. I hadn't planned on any specific amount of time; I didn't want to limit myself while saying goodbye. First I went to Renee because she lives out of town. She was the hardest to say goodbye to in terms of she knew I was up to something by just visiting out of the blue with my girlfriend. Renee wanted to question things that I said and the way I acted more than Charlie ever would.

I spent about two weeks with her. Saying goodbye while not really saying it was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I didn't really want to leave because I knew what would be next, I would have to say goodbye to more people. I procrastinated as much as I could but Kate finally had to make me leave after being there for sixteen days because Renee was starting to get suspicious.

Kate and I had finally agreed on a story to tell Renee and Charlie and I think it would give them the most closure. We told them that I was going on a vacation with Kate to the northern part of Canada as a part of a sight-seeing group of some sort. I tried explaining it but in the end Kate had to explain it to Renee for it to sound believable. We had decided that on the way to one the sight-seeing spots there was going to be an accident and Kate and I weren't going to make it.

I had at first not wanted to fake my death because I could at least still write my parents or even talk to them over the phone. The more I thought about it, the more I thought that that wasn't fair. All I would be doing at that point is dragging out the inevitable. I will have to leave them at some point and giving them false hope of seeing me again just seems really cruel. I don't want them to keep thinking for years that someday I'll actually see them in person instead of just talking to them over the phone. That's just cruel. So I decided to just end it, not give them false hope and give them closure. This way they will know what happened to me and that I at least died happy with Kate.

Leaving Renee's involved a lot more tears that I would like to admit, but at least that was done and I could at least know that I did a lot more for my family than a lot of other vampires were able to do for theirs.

Charlie's was a different matter. I spend my time there packing for my 'vacation' and saying goodbye without him knowing it. I spent time with him via watching sports and even went fishing once. I can now say that I have been fishing and can say that it is the most boring sport there is and I will never do it again. But it had made Charlie really happy that I was there with him. We didn't talk much on that trip, but I could tell when he would look at me occasionally that he was really happy I was there with him.

I had thought about saying goodbye to the Pack and Jacob, but in the end Tanya talked me out of it. Tanya said that it would be suspicious enough of Kate and I going away that she doesn't want the Pack to think something before we get a chance to get away. The Pack is tied to La Push and even if they got permission to leave La Push and hunt Kate for turning me, they would never be able to us. The Denali's are too old to be caught by a bunch of kids that make up the Pack.

The plus side is that the Cullen's won't take any part of the blame for me turning because they will be on their land the whole time and the Pack will know it. The treaty will technically still be intact; which I'm thankful for. I didn't want to cause any problems for them since that is where they live… sometimes.

Finally though, I had to leave. It was sad leaving and it was hard to not break down when I said goodbye. For all Charlie knew, I was only going to be gone for a couple weeks as I explored something in Canada. I had to let him keep thinking that, so I had to act tough. If it wasn't for Kate by my side, I don't think I would have managed.

The other Denali's would be leaving in about two weeks, again to avoid suspicion. They would leave as soon as the call was received that Kate and I were dead. The excuse was that they were going to mourn at their home and give Kate a proper burial at home where they were sure Kate would have wanted it. At the same time, I would be getting one here. I made Alice swear to be there for Charlie, he's going to need all the support he can get. I don't want to sound like I have an ego or anything, but I know Charlie will be devastated by my death. He just barely got be back and suddenly I'm gone, that's not something a parent wants to ever go through.

Kate and I actually did go on a vacation to northern Canada. We even went with a group of tourists that would eventually be the ones to find 'our remains', or at least what they would think would be our remains. I didn't ask for the details because I really don't want to know how Charlie and Renee will think I died. All I knew was that Irina was going to take care of it.

I knew the day that I died though; at least I knew the day that would be told to Charlie and Renee. I knew because Kate carried me far away from the rest of the group to a much more isolated area. It was a lot colder where Kate took me but we were prepared for that. We agreed to go to a small, abandoned cabin that Carmen had found while hunting once. Carmen and Eleazar both stocked the cabin full of cloths, blankets, food, water and a strong heater for me. We were only planning on staying there for max one week. This is where they decided I should be changed.

I had wanted to be changed in a more human friendly environment, like their house. But Tanya, being as old as she is and being the responsible coven leader that she is, said that having a new born in a human friendly environment wasn't a good idea. It would mean that humans are around and they don't want to risk me doing something that may not only be annoying for them clean up, but also may be something I will regret for eternity. So, they decided to take me someplace where only very few humans go, if any at all. I agreed because they would know better about what I would be like as a newborn and how to keep me and humans safe.

* * *

I had at first wanted to have my first sexual encounter before I was turned. I wanted Kate to take my virginity while I was human. Kate was even more than willing to do so; she was up for anything that I wanted that involved sex. I wanted to do it right though. I wanted both Kate and I enjoy it, not just me. So, since Tanya is technically my soon to be coven leader and sister, I went to her for advice. Of course, when I went to her, she brought in Irina with her. Since Tanya, Irina and Kate have been with each other since basically they were reborn as vampires; they usually discuss things together and give advice together. They are basically like the three musketeers. So, Carmen and Eleazar took Kate hunting while I talked with her sisters. It was the most awkward conversation I had ever had and they told me to get used to it.

Tanya and Irina agreed on everything. They told me that Kate would have to hold back so as to not hurt me. So, even though she would enjoy it because I'm her mate and she's giving me pleasure, she isn't going to be able to enjoy as much because she won't be able to let go. They told me that sex is still very much enjoyable with a human, but it is still not the same.

I didn't want to take away from Kate's own experience. I would feel guilty that while I would probably be having mind blowing sex, she wouldn't be because she would be too focused on not killing me. So, with Kate in mind, I decided to wait until after I was turned to have sex with Kate. That's when the conversation became even more interesting.

Both Tanya and Irina started saying how amazing sex is when a newborn. Apparently because my senses are so heightened, just like my strength will be, I'll be even more sensitive to Kate's touch. This is the part of the conversation that my face went bright red and stayed that way. They told me that newborns were focused on the basic things: food and sex. They said that when I'm not drinking more blood than I actually should, I would be fucking Kate like it was the last time; their words not mine.

I figured that that would be a good time for my first time. They said that I won't be in much control, but I will be able to remember it all and that's all that I really care about. I know that Kate would be more than happy to have 'force' her to have sex and not stop. I just hope that I'm in control enough to make sure that Kate really does enjoy herself and not just focus on my needs.

* * *

Kate laid me down across the only piece of furniture in the small cabin that was more like a shack than anything else. Carmen and Eleazar had made sure that everything was new and clean, but there's only so much comfort that could be brought to a cabin in the middle of what seemed like an endless storm. I was wrapped tightly in every piece of clothing I could get on and then bundled with every blanket that was in here. I couldn't move without Kate's help.

The other Denali's were all just outside, waiting for me to be turned. They will stay there for the entire time I'm turned so that when I wake up I can't someone get away and then feast on a bunch of humans in a town that I might literally run into. They were also far enough away though that when I do wake up that I'll be able to smell them but won't think they are threat and therefore try and attack them. They said since Kate is my mate that no matter what little control I have, even if I have none, I'll recognize her as my mate and won't hurt her.

"Three days, that's it and then it will be done. I'll be here holding your hand the whole time, I swear." Kate said as she gently wiped away my hair from my eyes.

I would have responded to her but I was so cold that all I could do was manage to not have my teeth clatter uncontrollably. I knew that Kate could see the fear in my eyes. They had all told me what to expect during the chance and I'm afraid. I know that once it's done I'll be so much happier; but getting there is going to be hard. I'm afraid of the pain. I'm afraid of possibly not remember anything like Alice. I'm afraid that I'll do something to hurt one of my future family members in a newborn fit of range. I'm afraid of what's going to happen.

But I'm going to do this. I won't turn back. I want to be with Kate forever and this is the only way I'll get that.

Kate tightly gripped my hand and turned my head towards her. We had already picked the spot of where I want her to bite me. She's going to bite my right over my heart, but she will make sure that my head keeps turned towards her so that I can see throughout the whole change. I'm hoping that seeing her will give me something to look forward to while I'm in so much pain.

Because of how cold it is, it's a miracle the heater still works, Kate quickly opened my shirt and bit down. She didn't even look at my bare chest like I would have thought she would take advantage of. I guess she wanted to make sure that I wasn't exposure to the cold for too long. I barely felt her bite me because of how cold I was, but I sure as hell felt the venom.

At first I could literally feel the venom snaking out from her bite towards the rest of my body. Maybe a second after she bit me, I felt the burn. It was unimaginable. Even with how clumsy I was and with all the injuries I had sustained, nothing compared to this and this was only the beginning.

"Stop!" I yelled, not even bothering to be surprised that I was able to talk much less scream because of how cold I was.

The pain has to stop. That's the only thing going through my mind. It has to stop. I won't live through this.

* * *

**A/N: It's almost done. One, maybe two, more chapters.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Warning: This is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own because I'm too lazy to check over everything and spell check only does so much.**

* * *

Silence. That's all I heard as soon as the pain had stopped. It had seemed I had spent weeks in so much pain that I thought for sure by the time it was over I wouldn't be alive any more. I had almost even tried to beg for death through the pain, but a part of me was insistent that that wasn't what I wanted; no matter how much pain I was in. The only thing I could focus on towards the end of the pain was a very loud consistent thumping sound that seemed to get quicker and quicker. The moment I was ready to yell for someone to make it stop because with that sound and the pain, I couldn't take it anymore and something had to go my way at least once throughout this never ending pain, the sound stopped with what seemed like a deafening thump.

For a few seconds after that, I laid motionless and waited. I don't know what I was waiting for, but I was waiting for something. Something was supposed to happen, there was a reason I went through all that pain. There's no way I would have gone through all that pain for nothing.

All at once, my hearing seemed to come alive with sounds that I never knew existed. A brief memory of me being in a cabin deep in some frozen wasteland crossed my mind as the wind raging outside reached my ears. For the life of me, I couldn't remember it ever being this loud. I heard what I thought was a footstep towards me from somewhere outside and instantly I reacted. My instincts reacted, all to keep me safe from this new, unknown world.

I bolted straight up from where I was laying and almost went through the wall when I pressed myself to it. Right across from me was a blonde woman with amazing golden eyes that seemed to darken slightly as we stared at each other. Did that mean she was getting ready to attack me?

"Welcome to your new life my love." The blonde woman practically purred at me. Her voice seemed really familiar but I couldn't place it with anyone. I felt panic rise in me as I slowly realized that I couldn't recall anyone from my past. My panic was quickly replaced by aggression when the unknown blonde took a step towards me.

I growled threatenly at her and crouched down in a defensive manner in case she attacks me. I had thought I sounded pretty scary, but the woman only laughed at me. At least she didn't take another step towards me.

"So that's how this is going to be? The big bad newborn wants to play? Just remember I'm a little older than you and I've had a long time to learn how to play Bella." The woman said with a smirk, clearly enjoying herself. After a brief pause, she added a question. "Do you remember anything?"

I wanted to verbally answer because that would be the appropriate thing to do, but a part of me still saw her as a threat. So I only growled in response.

"I'll take that as a 'no'. Let's remind you of a couple things then shall we?" The woman said with a wicked grin. "First, a newborn really only has two main emotions. Aggression and lust. The second thing is that a mate always knows its mate on an instinctual level. So, even though you may not remember me right now, I'm betting we're about to have a lot of fun." The woman said as she took another step towards me with a wide grin on her face.

I sensed that this woman is in fact a lot older than me that what she appears to be. I don't know how I knew that, but something about screamed at me that she's stronger, faster and knows a lot more about surviving that I do. So, to try and not face off against this woman, I tried to back away… taking the wall with me.

I tumbled out of the small cabin, falling on my back because I wasn't expecting it and was too shocked to catch myself before I fell, and quickly stood back up only to see the blonde woman advancing on me. I started to back away, but was distracted by a voice from someone that not only did I not know, but that I also didn't realize was here. The darn wind was blowing against, not giving away any scents of other people.

"Have fun Kate, take it easy on her; she's new to this life and you'll have plenty of time to… explore." The unseen woman said before I heard several different sets of feet running away from here.

"Oh Tanya, she's just trying to ruin my fun. I've waited a while for you Bella and once you've started, I would be perfectly okay with us not stopping for a day or seven." The woman I now know as Kate said.

Because I was distracted by the unknown voice and trying, and failing miserably, to find it, I didn't realize how close Kate had gotten to me until it was too late.

"Gotchya." Kate said as she tackled me to the ground, instantly angering me.

I felt the beast inside me anger at Kate for tackling me when I wasn't paying attention. I felt anger at being humiliated for being tackled. I felt anger for not knowing much about anything right now. Over all I just felt anger and it instantly ruled over me.

I growled in warning at her to get off of me. Instead of getting off of me, just leaned in closer as she held my hands to my side.

"Are you pissed off my little newborn?" Kate asked to which I answered with a growl. "Then get come and get me back." She teased. Before I could even recognize the challenge in what she said, she quickly placed her lips on mine and my anger quickly melted away.

My eyes slammed shut and all I could think about was Kate's lips on mine. All I could think about was how this kiss was so much better than all the other ones I had ever experienced.

I would have taken a brief moment to be thankful for my memories for coming back but all too quickly Kate's lips were off mine and she was running off into the snow. I felt my beast quickly take control and we both agreed that we had to catch Kate, we just didn't agree on what to do with her when we caught her. I was perfectly okay with just kissing her for eternity but my beast wanted to take her; make her ours. A part of me didn't want to do that, but as I bolted after her and the adrenaline of chasing my prey… I mean Kate my girlfriend not prey; I was starting to see the appeal of what my beast wanted.

I chased through this snow storm for what seemed like hours. Every time I thought I was about to catch her, she somehow managed to get a burst of speed and get farther away from me again. Every time she escaped me, I kept getting more and more upset. I went from wanting to kiss her to wanting to teach her a lesson of escaping me. My emotions were far from my control and my beast was too mad from Kate's taunting to fully realize that even if I actually really did want to hurt her for making fun of me, I never would, I never could.

When it seemed like all Kate was doing was toying with me and I was about to just give up on chasing her and run away, I smelled something that instantly got all my attention.

This rich aroma, though it seemed like it wasn't as good as it could have been, instantly had my full attention. I felt, for the first time since I 'woke up', my throat flare up with such an intense flame that I thought it was on fire again. Instead of chancing Kate, I started to race after the scent, knowing that once I found it I could use it to get rid of the burning in my throat.

"Eat to your hearts' desire, there's plenty for you." Kate said as she ran beside me. I barely registered her words and was only slightly annoyed that I hadn't seen her start running alongside me. The annoyance I felt was brief and was quickly replaced with what I now recognize as hunger as I followed the scent.

I don't know what animal it was because I wasn't able to focus enough, but as soon as I found the… herd or whatever they call it, I lost all control of what I was doing. The beast wanted this scent and I was all too willing to let it because I wanted the fire in my throat to stop.

All too soon, it seemed to me at least, there wasn't any left. Most of the animals had fled by the time I had started drinking from the first one. I was able to follow quite a few of them though as they ran to drink from them. The chase, or the hunt, was fun and being rewarded for it was even better. I only stopped, not because the fire in my throat was easily ignored and not because I was pretty sure I had gotten all the animals within a reasonable distance, but because Kate was laughing at me.

"Don't laugh at me." I had wanted to say that as a request, but it came out as more of a demand and with a bit of a growl in the words. I guess this is what the Denali's said about not having full control of my emotions.

"I'll laugh at my newborn all I want; especially when you have such poor manners. You didn't even offer me some." Kate said with a pout as she walked up to me.

To be honest, I hadn't even realized Kate was still following me as I chased down my food. All I was focused on was catching and eating, drinking actually, my food. There was even a brief thought of remorse for my reckless killing, but my newborn lack of caring quickly got rid of that feeling. I can only assume that once my newborn stage is over I will start to feel the guilt of killing these animals, but I also assume that by then, I'll be so used to it that it won't phase me anymore.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see Kate walk up to me and only realized it when she was so close that we were just barely not touching. I saw her finger come up to wipe some blood off of my shirt and stuck her finger in her mouth. I saw her slowly suck on her finger and instantly lost it when she moaned.

Without thinking of any consequences or of even what I was doing, I tackled Kate into the snow and kissed her with force. My hands held her willing ones above her head as my mouth practically attacked hers. I straddled her hips and I couldn't help but slowly rock slightly from the sudden lust that had hit me from when she moaned.

Even though I knew I didn't need it anymore and for as long I had known Kate she didn't need it either, I eventually let go of her mouth for the unneeded breaths and starting kissing down her face to her neck. Once my mouth reached her neck, I started sucking, trying my best to mark her. It didn't dawn on my lust ruled head that since she was a vampire, she doesn't bruise, so I was trying to mark her in vain.

"Oh, my little newborn, you have so much to learn and I'm so looking forward to teaching you." Kate moaned as I continued sucking her neck.

Since I was so focused on my impossible self-assigned task, I hadn't realized Kate had flipped us until she removed her neck from my mouth so that she could latch her mouth onto mine. I felt her hands caress my sides, slowly lifting my shirt as high as it could go. My hands had, unbeknownst to me until I felt her start to rock, found her ass and had started to massage it.

"This is how you mark what is yours young one, maybe someday I'll let you." Kate said in sultry voice that made me moan.

Before I could ask her what she meant, I felt her teeth sink into my neck. My back arched up so high from the feeling of both lust and pain that the bite had given me. I could feel Kate sucking like I was human and she was draining me and the feeling was almost enough to give me an orgasm.

"Let the fun begin." Kate said once she let go of my neck and stared down at me with jet black eyes that spoke volumes of the lust we were both feeling and about to enjoy.

* * *

**A/N: The end. I don't want to write the sex scene because not only do I not really write those that well but also because I don't want the story to get taken down.**


End file.
